Fate of the World
by Xarhaa
Summary: Book III of Assassin's Creed: Worlds. Follows "Man of the World" and "Light of the World." I highly recommend reading those first.
1. Chapter 1

**Assassin's Creed: Fate of the World**

_Disclaimer: Ubisoft owns all characters, trademarks, etc. I am merely borrowing their characters for a little fun, and none of this is written for profit._

**A/N: ****The third story in the Assassin's Creed: Worlds series. Follows "Man of the World" and "Light of the World." AU assuming Lucy never dies in AC:B.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**10/30/2012**

**07:39**

**Turin, New York, USA**

Desmond's eyes opened slowly, and he heard Rebecca exclaim, "He's...he's moving!"

His vision was blurred, and he blinked, trying to clear his vision. Why would Rebecca be in his bedroom? His father's voice spoke next as he leaned over him. "Desmond? Can you hear me, son?"

Desmond blinked again. He was not in his bedroom. Somehow, he was in the back of the Assassin's van, lying on Baby.

The others were staring at him with various expressions of awe and concern, and he frowned.

"Dad? What am I doing on the Animus...in the back of the van?" He looked around, noting several absences. "Where's Luce?"

He heard Rebecca gasp, and Shaun gave him an angry look, his face flushing as he snapped, "You can't expect us to believe you don't remember what happened!"

Desmond stared at Shaun. "What the hell are you talking about, Shaun? What's going on?"

Shaun growled. "You killed Lucy, Desmond, or don't you remember stabbing her in the Vault?"

Desmond froze, his blood chilled in his veins. This was wrong. He hadn't stabbed Lucy...he'd resisted Juno's compulsion...hadn't he? He closed his eyes, taking a steadying breath. Part of him was panicking, and it took everything he had to maintain a semblance of calm.

Shaun's voice came to him. "Oh, so now you remember, eh?" The historian snarled, Desmond had never seen him so angry. He swallowed hard, opening his eyes and averting his gaze. "Just...just give me a minute, Shaun..."

William's voice was hard as he said, "That's enough Shaun."

Desmond reached out within his mind, and Altair's voice responded quietly, his tone calming.

"_Desmond...tread carefully until we understand what is happening."_

Desmond was shocked at the rush of relief that went through him at hearing the ancient Assassin's voice. At least Altair's presence meant he wasn't going crazy. A slight smirk quirked his mouth at the irony of hearing voices being an indicator of sanity.

He heard Shaun's voice again despite William's warning. "You think killing Lucy is funny, yeah? Why don't you share the joke with us?"

Desmond's gaze went instead to a familiar golden glow that lay on a nearby counter. The Apple of Eden. If he remembered correctly, it was Ezio's...the one Juno had tried to use on him in the Vault. He frowned. "_Si._ Though...it appears you failed to resist Juno's compulsion, _fratello mio_."

Ezio's voice bore concern and confusion, and Desmond's expression tightened. "It seems so, _fratello mio._"

Shaun's face in his vision interrupted his musings.

"Did you hear me Desmond? Or was your hearing burned out while you were wandering around in coma-land?"

Desmond's voice was soft and dangerous as he said, "Leave me alone, Shaun."

The doors to the van opened as William threw them open, and Desmond recognized the area outside Turin. Desmond pushed Shaun out of the way as he swung his legs over the edge of the Animus, rising to his feet.

The historian glared at Desmond as he stood, stretching. "How do you feel, son?" William's voice was concerned, and Desmond took a deep breath of the cold air, pungent with the scent of pine.

"Like I need some fresh air, Dad."

William stood out of the way as Desmond moved slowly to the edge of the van, hopping down. He didn't feel weak as he'd expected, and he landed easily on his feet, looking around to get his bearings.

If he was right, he was a few miles from the Temple at Turin. He turned to his father. "Dad, what day is it?"

William's voice was cautious as he replied, "October 30th, 2012. You were in that coma about 20 days, son."

Desmond nodded absently, his eyes scanning the forest. If it were that early, Juno was still within the Temple at Turin. "Why are we here, Dad?"

Desmond's gaze narrowed as William turned, going into the van long enough to grab the Apple. He offered it to Desmond. Desmond frowned as his head began to throb with pain. It resonated eerily – as Rikkin's silver Apple had. He felt the strong sense of repulsion from it. Whatever Apple this was, it was not the same as the ones he'd absorbed.

He took another step back from it. "No."

William stared at him in surprise. "You don't want it?"

Desmond shook his head. "No. There's something...wrong with it, Dad." Shaun's voice came from behind him. "Aw, so now you're afraid of it? What you think you might stab someone else if you touch it?"

Desmond's ire rose at the repeated jabs combined with his migraine, and he whirled on Shaun, his gaze narrowed.

"Give it a rest, Shaun, for fuck's sake," he hissed.

Shaun eyed him. "What if I don't?" he challenged. Desmond's jaw worked. "I don't have time for this, Shaun. Something's wrong...really, really wrong."

Shaun snarled. "Of course something's wrong! Lucy's _dead _because of you!"

Willam's voice was a muted roar. "_S__haun__! __That's enough!_"

Desmond shook his head. His headache was getting worse, and he stepped back again, cradling his head in his hands.

"Son? Are you alright?" William's voice was concerned again, and Desmond gasped, snarling as his father came toward him with the Apple.

"Get that thing away from me!"

Desmond took a few steps back, his hands raised in defense.

Altair's voice spoke quietly within his mind. _"It appears we are close to the Temple Desmond...perhaps __you will find some answers there."_

Desmond took another couple steps back, and William's gaze narrowed. "Where are you going, son?"

Desmond turned and ran.

* * *

He heard them chasing him, his father calling his name.

"Desmond! Desmond, stop!"

He was taken back to the day he'd run away from the Farm, hearing them call for him, the anger in his father's voice. As much as he hated to, he needed to lose the others. He couldn't be sure they would help him, or not. Until he found out the truth of his situation, he could not trust anyone.

His steps slowed as he leapt up a tree, climbing hand over hand, his shoes slick on the bark. They didn't have the grip of Connor's deerskin boots, and he would need to be cautious if he was going to tree-run.

His steps slowed into the hunter's crouch as he ran over the wide limbs of the trees, leaping with Connor's animal grace from tree to tree. Below him, he saw his father, his face red with exertion.

"Desmond!" he called, and Desmond's heart clenched in his chest at the despair on his father's face. His hesitation cost him as his foot slipped, and he cursed softly, catching himself before he fell to the ground.

He heard Shaun shout. "He's in the bloody trees!"

William's gray gaze went up in shock as Desmond ran hard, leaping cleanly from the end of a wide branch, catching himself and swinging forward in one motion.

He heard them chasing him again and ground his teeth together. Desmond leapt again, rolling as he hit the ground. He ducked behind a tree as a gunshot cracked behind him, and the ground at his feet puffed with the impact of the bullet.

He risked a glance back and saw Shaun raise the gun again. William's voice echoed behind them, "Desmond! Stop!"

Desmond stumbled, missing his footing as a second shot went off, scoring the trunk of the tree beside his head. His attention was focused on Shaun, and when he turned back, his father stood in front of him, a gun leveled squarely at his chest.

"Don't move, son."

Desmond swallowed hard, his chest tight. "Dad..."

William shook his head. "Save it, Desmond. I can't believe they'd turn you..."

Desmond blinked, and his throat closed with anger.

"Turn me?" He growled. "You think I'm a Templar?"

Desmond froze as he felt the cold barrel of Shaun's gun against his head. "I knew I was right, you bloody wanker. Why else would you refuse to use the Apple and run from us, unless they had you kill Lucy on purpose?"

Desmond shook his head.

"No. I didn't kill Lucy."

Shaun's laugh was laced with scorn. "If you didn't kill her, then whose body did I bury in Rome? I was the only one who showed up at her funeral!"

William stepped forward, and Desmond saw him motion with the gun.

"Away from the tree, son."

Desmond shook his head, his eyes filling with tears now. "Dad...you can't be serious. I'm not a Templar!"

William's voice bore some softness as he said, "You're not giving us much choice, son. You don't have any proof to back up what you're telling us, and running from us doesn't give us much reason to trust you after what happened."

Desmond swallowed back the sobs that threatened to escape his control. "I – I can prove it..." he said.

He bowed his head, tears dripping onto his hoodie, and between one breath and the next, Altair and Ezio stepped from nowhere, the Syrian Assassin disarming his father and the Italian disarming Shaun.

William's face was terrified as he struggled against Altair's iron grip.

"A-Altair?" he gasped.

Altair looked at Desmond, his golden gaze unreadable.

"Are you alright, Desmond?" he asked, softly.

Desmond nodded shakily, swallowing hard and wiping away his tears with one hand. Looking at his father, he said, "I'm sorry, Dad. I don't know what's going on, but I'm going to get some answers...and I can't let you stop me."

He nodded to Altair, and both Assassin's knocked out their captives at the same time. Desmond placed them on either side of the tree he'd been hiding behind, binding his father's hands to Shaun's with their belts.

Desmond looked down at the bound forms of his father and fellow Assassin for a moment, then turned to his ancestors.

"Let's go."

* * *

Desmond took to the trees almost immediately on leaving the clearing he'd left his father and Shaun in. Altair and Ezio had faded as soon as the danger was past to allow him to move more quickly. He approached the entrance to the Temple, but without the Apple from this time period, he could not open the door.

He remembered the conversation he'd had with Tinia on reliving Altair's last memory. Somehow, he'd gone back in time...that much was certain. Whether or not Lucy was really dead – the thought made his chest ache – remained to be proven out.

How was he to get information? He frowned, crouching on a branch, looking out over the lush valley. He wished Minerva were here to ask...

His gaze narrowed. Minerva. He'd rescued her from Connor's orb in a cave not far from here...

Well, it was worth a shot. He couldn't go back to the van, and when night fell the temperature would drop to hypothermia-inducing levels unless he had shelter and a fire.

His mind made up, Desmond began to make his way to the Temple. He knew the way to the cave from there.

He stayed in the trees as he circled the familiar clearing in front of the Temple where – in his time line – he'd setup their camp. Now he saw the Assassins' van parked there, and Rebecca paced in front of it, worry written on her face.

Desmond swallowed back the sudden lump in his throat as he turned on Eagle Vision. The faint smoke trail he'd remembered following the last time was still there, and he followed it as silently as he could, thankful for the white of his hoodie in the snow.

He reached the cave, squeezing his way through the tiny hole and making his way back as he had before. The orb was there, glowing softly in the dim light of his Eagle Vision. He picked it up, and it glowed warmly in his hands.

Cradling it, he whispered, "Minerva...if you can hear me, please...answer me."

There was an almost startled silence, and then Minerva's voice echoed in the tiny cave.

"_Cipher? Why do you call me?"_

Desmond explained as best he was able, and Minerva was silent, asking only a question or two before light coalesced in the cave and she stood before him, translucent in the dim light.

She glowed blue in his Eagle Vision, and the relief he felt was almost palpable.

Her ghostly features became thoughtful as she looked him over.

"_You are indeed out of tune with this time, cipher. How this has come to be, I do not understand. You do not belong here."_

Desmond swallowed. "I know that. How do I get home?"

Minerva's expression tightened.

"_I do not know, cipher. All I can tell you is that you are out of tune. That you were able to use this device of ours at all is a testament to the power you wield."_

Altair's voice echoed in Desmond's head even as he heard his earpiece beep. Shit...he'd forgotten to take it off...

"_Someone approaches Desmond. You must go now!"_

Desmond turned, and Minerva's form faded as he shoved the orb into a crevice in the wall. A shadow darkened the entrance to the cave, and his father's voice echoed in the small cavern.

"Don't move, son." Desmond could see the outline of the gun in his Eagle Vision.

"Dad...please..." he said, and he backed up until his back touched the wall. "Listen to me..."

William's voice was cold as he replied, "I don't listen to traitors."

The gun went off, and Desmond screamed.

**A/N: Here it is...the first chapter in what I hope will be awesomeness. We shall see.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**03/01/2014**

**07:39**

**Brooklyn, New York, USA**

"_Whoa! Des's vitals are all over the place!"_

"_Pull him out of there now!"_

"_What is going on?!"_

Desmond's scream still echoed in the air as he came back to himself abruptly, gasping. He sat up out of the Animus. "F-Fuck..." he groaned, curling into a protective ball. Rebecca's voice came to him.

"Take it easy Des...I don't have any idea what that was, but it looked like you de- synced...with...yourself."

Desmond shuddered, his stomach churning. He'd felt the bullet impact his chest...he'd felt the life fade from him...

He cradled his head in his hands, tasting bile in his throat.

His father's voice came to him, real concern in it.

"Des? Son, are you alright?"

Desmond swallowed hard. "I...what...the fuck..." He managed to look up at his father, and his voice was harsh as he whispered, "When is Ky's birthday?"

William blinked, then replied quietly, "July 25th, 2013. You kicked down the door."

Desmond nodded, relief rushing over his face, though he was still pale.

"What am I doing on the Animus, Dad? I remember going to bed..."

William nodded.

"Come on, son. I think this is the last place you need to be after...after that. I'll take you home."

Trish spoke up from the other side of the room. "Not so fast. Des...come over here. I want to make sure you don't have any lasting effects from that level of trauma." Desmond sighed, and Trish looked at him sympathetically.

"I know you want to go home, Des, but it's really better if I check you out...and change the bandage on your hand."

His hand?

Desmond looked at his right hand, swathed in bandages. His gaze narrowed as the memory came back to him. "That's right...I burned it on the Staff...in Rikkin's office."

William looked askance at him. "Desmond...are you sure you're alright?"

Desmond took a deep, shuddering breath.

"Yes, I think so...where's Luce?"

William frowned. "She's at home with Ky, son. I sent her home a few hours ago...she's been by your side the last few days." He led Desmond over to Trish, who smiled and began to take his vitals.

"You went to sleep that night, Des...but when morning came you didn't wake up. Lucy wasn't able to rouse you, and she called Trish. We brought you here after Minerva suggested the Animus might help us to figure out what happened to you."

His gray eyes narrowed.

"You were in some kind of...fugue state, Desmond. We couldn't do anything but...but watch the scenario you were in play out..."

He shook his head, and his voice was soft as he said, "I don't know who that was in the...the...whatever that was...but I would _never_ have done that, son. Even if I'd ever for a second thought you might be...a Templar...I could never bring myself to kill you..."

William's eyes closed, and Desmond put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay Dad. I knew when I woke up...there...that everything was...wrong."

Desmond shuddered. "Shaun...I mean...Shaun's...the guy who looked like Shaun said Lucy was...dead...that I'd killed her in the Vault under Rome..."

Trish's voice was firm as she began to unwind the bandage around his hand.

"That didn't happen Des. Don't dwell on it...it wasn't real, whatever that was...it was some sort of weird dream...that's all."

Minerva's voice spoke quietly from beside them.

"I am afraid you are incorrect. What Desmond experienced was no dream...nor was it coincidence that he woke at that particular place and time."

Desmond winced as Trish cleaned the healing burns on his right hand, frowning.

"You're gonna have a scar on this hand, Des. That Staff caused a third-degree burn, but it looks like it's healing cleanly."

Desmond's gaze went to the frail Precursor woman.

"What do you mean it wasn't a dream?" he demanded. "You mean it was...real?"

Minerva nodded. "The events you witnessed did happen, though not in this time and place." Desmond's eyes narrowed. "What you mean like the Animus...like reliving a memory? How can I relive my own memories?"

Minerva frowned.

"It is complicated to explain...but I will try." She sighed.

"The universe has many facets, Desmond...like the facets of a gemstone, each plane is flat and distinct from those around it. What you are experiencing is akin to looking at yourself looking in a mirror...if done at the proper angle, it creates an endless repetition of images. All the images are of the same place and time, with the same subject, but they are all different."

Desmond frowned.

"I never used the Animus in the back of the van, Minerva. Dad in my...vision...thing...told me I'd been a coma for 20 days...that definitely did _not_ happen to me."

Minerva nodded, looking troubled.

"It did not happen to you, Desmond, but in some version of the universe, it _did_ happen to Desmond Miles."

Desmond's voice was very quiet as he said, "So you're telling me there's other versions of the universe out there...and in the one I...experienced...I failed and Lucy died..."

Minerva nodded again, and to his surprise, she put her hand on his shoulder.

"I know the thought disturbs you greatly, Desmond...but you must not dwell on what might have been...for it was not so in your world."

She actually smiled a little. "Were that the case, none of us would be here discussing it. I believe your Einstein called such a thing a 'paradox.'"

Desmond shook his head. "Lucy tried to explain that to me once...it gave me the same headache, Minerva. What I want to know is what's causing these...fugue states. I passed out a few times before, but Luce and I thought it was just exhaustion...and though I had vivid dreams, it was nothing like this."

Minerva frowned, and her hand gently traced over his burned hand.

"You touched the Staff that contained Rikkin's altered Apple, did you not?"

Desmond nodded.

She frowned. "I think that Apple may be a key to answering our questions. I have spent millenia doing time calculations...perhaps I can apply the same concepts to parallel dimensions. It will take some time, I am afraid."

Desmond nodded. "And in the meantime...if this happens again? What do I do? I can hardly refuse to sleep until you're done with your research..."

Minerva frowned.

"You will likely fall into another fugue state. When is not certain...but now that you are aware of the true nature of those events, it will help you cope with them more effectively. I am sorry I cannot offer any other counsel at this time." She looked thoughtful. "In the alternate time line, you sought out my counsel...should it happen again, seek my alternate out once more."

She smiled a little shyly this time. "It has ever been my intent to aid you and your kind, Desmond...no matter how...abrupt I might have been about it in the past."

Desmond nodded, wrapping her in a one-armed hug. "Thanks Minerva." The Precursor woman looked startled, and Desmond smirked a little at the blush on her face.

"So you can blush...I'd wondered about that..."

Minerva blushed hotter, sweeping out of the room, muttering about calculations and impudent humans.

* * *

When Desmond arrived home, the apartment was quiet. His shoes were soft on the carpets as he closed the door quietly behind him. "Luce?" he called, softly. There was no answer, and alternate-Shaun's accusation rang in his head. _"Lucy's dead because of you..."_

Desmond shivered, moving towards the bedroom. He cracked open the door, and to his relief, Lucy slept on the bed, her golden hair forming a halo around her head in the afternoon sunlight.

His eyes went to the crib that stood in one corner of the bedroom. Kyle napped peacefully, his favorite pacifier in his mouth, hugging a stuffed lamb Ansa had given him.

He turned to the bed at Lucy's sleepy voice.

"Des?"

She sat up, and Desmond made his way to the bed, kissing her. Her arms wound around his neck, and he shivered as she trailed kisses down his neck.

"Nice to see you awake...you had us worried half to death, Des."

The scent of her familiar shampoo was strong in his nose as he buried his face in her neck, hugging her tightly to him. He shuddered, and Lucy's voice was concerned as she said, "Des? Are you okay?"

Desmond was unable to speak for a moment, and when he did, his voice was husky.

"Luce...God I...I love you and Ky so much. I know I haven't told you much lately but..." His teeth clenched. "I don't think I could go on if...if anything ever happened to you."

Lucy frowned, cupping his face in her hands and looking directly into his eyes. To her surprise, she saw tears there, and she swallowed hard. "Des...what happened to you in the Animus?"

Quietly, Desmond explained, his voice low, and when he finished, tears streamed down both their faces. Lucy hugged him tightly. "That's terrible Des...you must have been terrified..."

Desmond's voice was muffled against her shoulder.

"The thought that I'd failed...that...you were...gone because of me...it was unbearable."

Lucy hugged him tighter, and her tone was fierce as she said, "It didn't happen...it might have happened to that...other...Desmond...but it didn't happen to you, Des. I'm here and Ky is here, and we're not going anywhere, ever."

Desmond drew back and kissed Lucy deeply. "I love you..." he whispered fiercely. "No matter what happens...I won't let anything happen to you or Ky...I swear it."

* * *

Desmond was relieved to wake up with Lucy beside him later that morning. Kyle cooed from his crib, and Desmond rolled to his feet, pulling on his sweat pants. His son reached up to him, wanting to be picked up, and he smiled as he obliged, cradling the now 10-month old baby against his bare chest.

Kyle's gaze was intent as he twined the silver chain of the dog-tags Desmond wore around his fingers. Desmond changed Kyle quickly, taking him into the kitchen of their apartment and settling him in his high chair.

Kyle banged happily on the tray table as Desmond gave him a snack. He smiled as he watched his son eat. Lucy's voice came from the bedroom doorway.

"He's got quite the appetite, Des. I blame you and your bottomless pit of a stomach."

Desmond grinned, shrugging.

"What can I say? I like to eat...stands to reason he would too."

Lucy came up to him, kissing him soundly. "I have a feeling he'll wind up burning off everything he eats like you do too."

Desmond frowned.

"Hopefully not till he's out of the house, Luce."

Lucy blinked, and then she laughed helplessly. "Right, Des."

**A/N: I thought poor Des needed a break after the first chapter. :) So yes...this is the AU that includes...alternate dimensions. Don't think about it too hard, it's meant to be fun. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**10/09/2012**

**17:07**

**Rome, Italy**

"Des? Hey Des, wake up!"

Desmond blinked. He stood on the edge of a skycrane, and nearby was the Abstergo building. His father's voice echoed over his headset next.

"Desmond! What's the matter with you? You haven't been this distracted since you were about 15, and I don't see any pretty girls around."

Desmond shook himself. He wore standard Assassin gear for 2012, his dark hood pulled low over his face. "S-Sorry Dad."

His father's voice bore concern. "Are you alright son? I know you're conflicted about this mission, but you're the best we've got."

Desmond's gaze went to the Abstergo building. "Tell me again what we're doing Dad...I know it sounds weird, but humor me."

There was a pause, and then William replied, "You and the team are to get in, grab Lucy and get out. She's our leak, and the sooner we close her down, the better."

He heard his father sigh. "I...I know you liked her, Desmond...but she's a Templar and an enemy...and because of her betrayal, three teams are gone. Keep that firmly in mind as you deal with her."

Desmond swallowed hard, but his response was automatic as he replied, "Yes, sir."

He saw two other Assassins come up behind him, and his heart gave an unexpected lurch as Kyle looked at him seriously. "Twenty-five stories up is a bad place to be zoning out, sir."

Desmond took firm hold on his rising panic, and in response, Altair spoke.

"_Remember Desmond...this is just like your Animus...you must play the scenario to the end. Your Lucy and Kyle await your return."_

Desmond took a breath, steadying himself.

"_Thanks Altair. Say...if I'm still physically there, can you manifest?"_

There was a pause, and then Altair replied, _"I cannot Desmond...it seems that Ezio and I go where your mind goes, regardless of where your body lies. I can tell you that you are in the Animus, and the others are watching over you, though you cannot yet communicate with them."_

Desmond nodded to himself, and Kyle nudged him.

"Sir? We've gotta go now, if we're gonna go."

Desmond nodded. "Lead the way Ky, till I'm a little more...myself."

Kyle's eyebrow rose a little, and he said jokingly, "Sure thing, Des."

Desmond followed Kyle as the two Assassins that flanked them split off. He heard Kyle address them over the radio. "Harlan, Mike, radio silence. Let's get this party started. After you, sir. Hit the chute about halfway down or you'll miss the ledge."

Desmond looked up at the building, then bunched himself and leapt, his back arching into the familiar leap of faith before he pulled his chute, rolling hard on the helipad.

Kyle landed beside him, and they stripped off their chutes.

Desmond checked over his arsenal quickly. He was heavily armed, and his trademark combat knife was missing. He frowned. Kyle looked at him.

"Forget your keys, sir?"

Desmond smirked even as his heart ached at the familiar humor.

"No...just making sure I didn't lose anything on the way over. Do we know where L-Stillman is inside the building?"

Kyle nodded. "She'll be in the lab...probably with that snake Vidic...and if we're really lucky, Subject 16 – Clay – might still be here too."

Desmond nodded, sprinting for the door. Kyle punched in a code, and Desmond knew before he finished it was the wrong one.

Kyle frowned. "Looks like our intel was no good sir...they changed the codes."

Desmond shook his head. "Let me try."

He turned on Eagle Vision, and the fingerprints stood out clearly on the pad. He remembered the one he'd used during the first escape with Lucy in his time line, and the door turned green.

Kyle stared at him, shock on his features.

"Wow...how'd you do that?"

Desmond shrugged.

"Lucky guess. Let's go."

Desmond led the way confidently down the hallways, Kyle trailing him. As they approached an elevator, Kyle risking whispering, "If I didn't know any better sir, I'd say you knew your way around here." Desmond froze for a moment, cursing himself. He hadn't thought about the fact that his other selves might not have had the same experience as himself.

"I...I'll explain later, Ky."

He wasn't sure how he'd explain later, but what mattered now was finishing the mission and getting back home.

Desmond led the way to the familiar lab, and as he approached the door, he heard a scream.

He flattened himself against the wall, risking a quick look through the glass doors of the lab. He recognized Subject 16 on the Animus, writhing and screaming in agony. "Please!" The other man's voice tore at him. "Please...no more...don't make me do it again!"

Desmond's expression twisted in compassion...on more than one occasion, that'd been him. He hadn't ever begged, but towards the end of some sessions, he'd wished he could.

Kyle's voice was a low growl.

"What are they doing to him?"

Desmond almost answered the other man before he realized this version of Kyle had likely never seen an Animus.

Dimly, he heard Vidic's voice barking a command and Lucy's voice trying to soothe the tortured man on the Animus.

He looked at Kyle. "I've got Vidic. You grab L...Stillman."

Kyle nodded, holding up three fingers.

On three, Desmond shattered the glass doors of the lab, and Vidic turned to stare at him as Kyle dove at Lucy, pinning her arms behind her back.

"Well, well, it looks like the cavalry has arrived after all. Welcome, Mr. Miles."

Desmond snarled, pulling a gun. "Shut up Vidic."

Lucy struggled against Kyle's grip, and Desmond kept the gun trained on Vidic as he went over to the Animus control panel. Clay still shuddered on the Animus, and Desmond remembered enough of having watched Rebecca enter the eject sequence to press the same buttons.

He saw shock on Vidic's face as the UI slid away.

Desmond stepped over to the Animus, supporting the blonde man gently.

"Take a deep breath Clay. It'll take a minute for it to fade."

The blonde man blinked up at him blearily, his gray eyes tired. "Are you...an Assassin? You've come for me?"

Desmond nodded, his voice soft. "Yes. Can you walk?"

Clay clung to Desmond as Desmond helped him stand. Vidic's voice sarcastic as he said, "That's alright, take him...now that we've got you, Mr. Miles...we don't need 16 any more."

Desmond's expression went flat, and he pulled a gun.

"Clay, take this. If he moves, shoot him somewhere painful."

Clay grinned as he took the gun, pointing it at Vidic. His voice was almost a purr as he said, "Oh please...give me a reason to follow his orders, you Templar bastard..."

Lucy struggled against Kyle's grip, and her blue eyes went wide as Desmond approached. His gaze flickered over her a moment, and he searched her for weapons quickly, finding to his surprise a number of knives and a gun strapped to her thigh.

She smirked at him as his hand slid the holster from her leg.

"You won't get away with this. We've already got teams on the way here." She hissed, and Desmond looked up at her, his gaze going dangerous. She glowed red in his Eagle Vision, and he frowned.

"Come on. We're running out of time."

Clay's voice wavered as he said. "Wait...the-the tapes. We need to delete their records. They...they had me searching for some...artifact."

Desmond nodded. He hauled Lucy from Kyle's grasp and seated her at the console.

"Delete them. All of them."

Lucy sat up straight, her hands cross defiantly in her lap. "Make me, Assassin."

Desmond's expression went hard. "You really don't want me to do that, Luce."

Lucy's brow rose. "Luce? Since when are we on a first-name basis Desmond?"

Desmond leaned close to her, and his voice rumbled in her ear. Despite herself, she shivered. "Do it. I don't want to have to make you, but I will if I have to."

His hand snaked around her neck, touching the back of her head, and she sat up stiffly as a charge went through her, and his voice echoed in her head, the sudden compulsion to obey irresistible.

"_Delete the files."_

Automatically, her hands moved over the keyboard, and the delete commands began to scroll as Vidic's yelled.

"Ms. Stillman, what are you doing?"

Lucy blinked, staring down at the delete commands in horror.

"I...I don't know...I..."

Her gaze went to Desmond's, accusing. "What...what did you do just now?" she demanded. "What did you make me do?!"

Desmond stood back, motioning with the gun, his gaze belying some sadness.

"Get up. You're coming with us."

Vidic stared at her as Desmond hauled to her feet.

Clay looked somewhat disappointed as they made their way towards the door, and Desmond saw Vidic eye the console.

He sighed.

"Okay Clay...you can shoot him, just don't kill him."

Clay's grin was almost boyish as the gun went off, and Vidic fell to the floor with a scream, his knee spurting blood. Desmond's brow rose as Clay shot Vidic's other knee before handing back the gun.

"Little excessive much?" he asked, and Clay shrugged. "I wanted to make sure it'd take him awhile to make it over to that console."

Desmond shook his head. "Let's go."

There was a ripple in the air as they made their way out of the building, and dimly, Desmond heard Rebecca's voice – it was garbled and slowed.

"_-es? Des can...hear me?"_

Desmond wasn't sure how to respond without giving himself away, and he saw Lucy's eyes widen. "What the hell is that noise?" she demanded, and Kyle growled.

"I don't hear anything. Be quiet."

Grinding his teeth together, Desmond cast his thoughts in reply.

"_I can hear you Becca."_

There was relief as she said,_ "Guys! …works! It works! He can...me!"_

Desmond absently helped Clay out onto the ledge as their helicopter circled past. _"Becca, can you get me out of here?"_

There was an agonizing pause, and as Desmond leapt to the helicopter, Becca's voice responded.

"_Okay Des...hang on tight, here goes nothing..."_

* * *

There was a flash of light, and Desmond's breath shuddered in his lungs as he came awake. Rebecca crowed, hugging him tightly.

"Yeah! Minerva's calculations were right on! How you feeling, Des?"

Desmond shook his head. "...Becca, is there any way we can...control...these...these...shifts in reality?"

Lucy stepped forward holding Kyle. Her gaze was troubled. "Des...that...that Lucy you saw in there wasn't me..."

Desmond nodded, rising to his feet and kissing her deeply.

His eyes were molten gold as he replied, "I know. Just like...that Desmond in there wasn't me. He obviously chose to stay at the Farm." Lucy's gaze was still troubled as she said, "It's...it's disturbing...to see what...what might have been if I'd...if I had..."

She swallowed, hanging her head, and Desmond tilted her face to his sharply.

"Luce, look at me."

His voice was firm, and she obeyed, her blue eyes brimming with tears.

"What our alternate...selves...do or have done is not what we've done. There's no point in feeling guilty about any of it. You and I...we made different choices." His gaze went to the baby who cooed in her arms.

"The result of our choices is here, Luce...Ky wouldn't be here if we hadn't made the exact choices we did."

Minerva's voice interrupted them.

"Desmond is correct."

Desmond looked at Minerva. "Becca said you finished the calculations...thanks for getting me out of there."

Minerva nodded. "I believe with Becca's modifications and my calculations...we can effectively control the jumps through reality. The link between the two realities you've seen thus far is Rikkin's Apple. During your battle with him, the Staff and Apple both disappeared, did they not?"

Desmond nodded. "I thought they'd been destroyed..."

Minerva shook her head.

"Pieces of Eden are not easily destroyed, Desmond. Please assemble the entire team here...I have completed my calculations, and we have much to discuss."

**A/N: I'm starting to get the hang of swapping realities myself, haha. More explanation and some surprises in store. Also, new fonts = the suck. I have mine cranked up due to vision issues, and it still looks like ass. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**03/02/2014**

**10:42**

**Brooklyn, New York, USA**

The conference room in the Assassin's offices would not fit everyone, so Desmond had dragged chairs out into the main Animus area. Juhani eyed them over a video feed from Finland.

Desmond sat back in his chair. "I know it's been a few months since I've called everyone." Juhani grunted. "Do you have any idea what time it is over here versus what time I've gotta get up for work?"

Lucas yawned from another video feed from Rome.

"Quit bitching Berg. I can tell you that every single time Des has called me, it's been in the middle of the damn night."

Desmond saw Juhani's gaze narrow, and before the big ex-Templar could retort, he said, "Settle down guys, I know time differences suck. The sooner we get started, the sooner you can go back to bed. Juhani...how are things on your end?"

Juhani grunted. "I've been in contact with Laetitia, and she didn't immediately try to have me shot, so I'd say that's progress. She seemed fairly open to your suggestion, but I'm not entirely sure she's desperate enough to consider it...yet."

Desmond nodded. "Keep working on her. How's Ansa?"

Juhani smiled a little. "She's been begging me to go back there almost since we got home. She misses Becca and Trish...and she seems awfully attached to your son."

Trish giggled. "I think it's adorable. Do you know Ansa gave Kyle a kiss before she left?"

Juhani's expression went a little wild-eyed, and Desmond frowned. "Juhani, I thought I'd have at least 10 years before I had to have the 'keep your daughter away from my son' talk..."

Juhani growled. "For once, you and I are in total agreement."

The assembled Assassins laughed, and Desmond sighed. "Okay guys...back to business. Lucas, what's new in Rome?"

Lucas yawned. "Security's all kinds of insane around the Abstergo building. The two years ago and what happened a few months ago has the government all up in their business. England's interim CEO of Abstergo in Rikkin's absence – due to a sudden heart attack – and she's been busy trying to keep the government off their backs about their various projects and clean up the mess you made."

The former Animus tech's eyes narrowed. "What on Earth did you do to his office anyway? They said the top half of it was just...gone. As if it'd never been."

Desmond nodded. "That's why I called the meeting...to explain at least some of that. I'll get to that in a minute. Harlan, how are the efforts to gather the Pieces going?"

Harlan frowned. "The Staff is the only one we're missing, Des...according to the plans Minerva drew up we might be able to improvise, but anything we use in place of it to focus the energy will burn out like a light bulb. As much as I hate to say it, we still need the Staff."

Desmond nodded. "Thanks Harlan. Now...let me explain what's been going on, since it involves the Staff."

He took a deep breath. "As most of you know, I've been...passing out a lot lately. The first few times it happened, I didn't think much of it...I mean...given my history, it doesn't really surprise anyone. Then...one day I woke up and it was October 30th, 2012...I was in some sort of alternate reality."

Desmond shook his head. "I went looking for answers, and wound up de-syncing with myself. Apparently something happened when I touched Rikkin's Apple, and now I occasionally wake up in other realities."

He looked at Minerva. "Minerva can probably explain better."

The Precursor woman nodded. "I can indeed."

She looked at Desmond. "When you touched Rikkin's Apple, it altered you, Desmond. The silver Apple is the antithesis of your own Apples...and thus, your own nature, since those Apples are part of you." She frowned.

"Let me see if I can explain better...the Apples work based on the power of belief. If enough minds are tuned to one and believe the same thing at the same time, reality itself will be altered. You utilized this ability yourself to save your world. At that moment, and only for that moment, reality was altered, and the course of history was changed."

Minerva sighed.

"It is much the same with Rikkin's silver Apple...with a notable difference. In his creation of it, he did not fully understand its workings...and so, he put no limitations on its ability to alter reality. When we created ours, we put constraints on the number of minds that must be tuned to it in order for it to alter space-time...it takes a phenomenal amount of effort, as you demonstrated with your use of the amplifier."

Minerva frowned. "Rikkin's has no such restriction. Anyone who picks it up with the proper DNA can use it to alter reality as you did, Desmond...and with it attached to the Staff, it is entirely possible that someone without the right mix of DNA could activate it."

Desmond frowned. "You said it altered me, Minerva...what do you mean?"

Minerva nodded to Rebecca, who turned on an LED. On it were two DNA strands...one was normal, the other flickered slightly.

"The DNA on the left is Rebecca's. The DNA on the right is yours, Desmond. The silver Apple reacted with your DNA in such a way that you are essentially in flux between realities yourself. Your physical body remains in this reality...for now. As the flux gets worse, you will physically alter those realities you enter."

The table went quiet, and then Desmond said, "What does that mean?...if I...fade into another reality?"

Minerva shook her head. "I do not know, Desmond. Despite all our advancements, tampering with the fabric of space-time was expressly forbidden...it is entirely possible that if you phase into a reality a version of you already exists in, you will cease to exist entirely along with your alternate...and destroy both realities."

Lucy's hand crept into Desmond's, and he squeezed it tightly.

"Is there any way to fix this?"

Minerva looked thoughtful.

"Find the silver Apple...in whatever reality it resides in, and destroy it. Of course...the last Piece of Eden the Assassins tried to destroy also destroyed much of a country called Russia during what your history dubs the 'Tunguska Event.'"

Lucy gasped beside him. "The Tunguska Event? Who tried to destroy a Piece of Eden there?" Minerva's voice was quiet as she replied, "The ancestor of Daniel Cross – whom Desmond killed in the Grand Temple – had been sent by your Order to retrieve or destroy the Piece to prevent the Templars from experimenting on it further. It is not known if it was actually destroyed...it may very well be the same one we seek."

Desmond's voice was very quiet.

"Do we have any other options?"

Rebecca spoke up. "What about shooting it into space? If we destroyed it out there, it wouldn't hurt anyone then right?"

Minerva frowned. "The Apple itself still alters reality Becca...it would create a singularity wherever it exploded..." She looked thoughtful. "But, perhaps if it were sent into a singularity – a black hole - itself...the explosion would not alter reality, because the reality in a black hole is already in flux."

Rebecca's gaze widened. "You know the properties of black holes?" she said, and Minerva smiled at her a little. "Ever curious, Becca. Yes...my people studied them extensively."

Desmond held up a hand.

"For now it seems like the biggest problem we've got is finding the thing. What we do with it after we find it is something we'll just have to deal with. The question is, how do we know where to start looking? It could literally be anywhere...any...when."

Minerva nodded. "Desmond, since you are in flux...you can look for it. I told you before it was no accident that you shifted to those particular times and places...they all link to the silver Apple."

Desmond frowned. "The first one was outside the Temple at Turin...the only link to an Apple I can think of there is Juno...she needed an Apple to open the door to the Temple." Minerva nodded. "The second was a scenario in which you were sent to retrieve Lucy's alternate and the one called Clay..."

Desmond looked thoughtful.

"In the...other reality, Lucy said she heard a noise when Rebecca called me...is it possible she could've heard us?"

Minerva looked at Lucy. "Such a thing should not be possible unless she was aware...on some level...of the other realities."

Lucy looked at them. "What are you guys talking about?"

Minerva pursed her lips, moving over to Lucy.

"You have touched Apples before, have you not?" Lucy nodded. "Ezio's when...when I gave it to Vidic...and Altair's after Desmond was shot in Syria."

Minerva nodded. "And did you feel anything when you held them?"

Lucy frowned. "Ezio's Apple felt...welcoming. Like it wanted me to use it...Altair's Apple felt like it wanted me to drop it. They were both warm, almost like they were alive."

Minerva nodded. "Have you ever tried to use one?" Lucy frowned. "I've never tried to use one per se...I mean..." She blushed. "Des has used his power on me twice."

Minerva circled around them, noting that their hands were linked.

"Desmond...attempt to use your power on Lucy now."

Desmond frowned, glancing at Lucy. She handed Kyle to the Precursor woman. "It's okay Des..." Desmond glanced at Minerva. "You're sure this won't hurt her?"

Minerva nodded. "I am fairly sure, Desmond...we are treading on unproven ground however. I wish to test a theory."

Desmond took a breath, taking both of Lucy's hands in his before one trailed up to touch her head. Lucy gasped, her blue eyes glowing golden. "Now...what?" Desmond demanded through clenched teeth.

Minerva frowned. "Use your other sight."

Desmond's eyes flickered as he turned on Eagle Vision, and Lucy gasped.

"Wow...Des, is this what you see when you use Eagle Vision?"

Desmond's voice was still strained as he said, "What do you see Luce? I don't see anything out of the ordinary..."

Lucy frowned. "You don't see all those shards floating around...whoa..."

William spoke up, his tone urgent.

"What do you see Lucy?"

Lucy's gaze was awed. "The shards...they're like looking into a shattered mirror. I see pieces of different...different places."

Minerva nodded. "As I suspected. You may release her, Desmond."

Lucy blinked, coming back to herself, taking Desmond's hands again.

"What was that, Minerva?"

Minerva looked satisfied, absently rocking Kyle. "Your abilities, Lucy. You are a daughter of Eve, and Eve had her own set of traits. Hers were latent, as yours are, but when combined with Desmond's, you are able to see what he cannot. Your alternate was affected in the previous reality because of her proximity to Desmond..and his use of his powers on her."

Desmond's gaze narrowed. "If my abilities amplify Luce's...what does that make Kyle?"

Minerva smiled grimly.

"It makes him very special, Desmond...it is entirely possible he is able to see the phases in reality as well, with no amplification, since he carries both sets of traits."

William's voice was quiet.

"How much time do we have before Desmond starts phasing physically?"

Minerva shook her head. "I do not know, William. Perhaps the use of the Animus to keep him here will help...perhaps it will not, I have no way of knowing. The longer the silver Apple remains outside this reality where it was created, the more damage it will cause. It must be found and dealt with quickly."

Desmond smirked a little at Lucy.

"It looks like we'll be spending time in the Animus together this time..."

Lucy smiled. "You'll just have to keep up with me."

**A/N: Okay...everything's been explained...they have a way to track the silver Apple...let the alternate-reality fun continue!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**03/02/2014**

**13:45**

**Brooklyn, New York, USA**

Juhani eyed Desmond over the video link even as the Skype call rang. "I'm telling you Des, this is a bad idea."

Desmond sighed. "I know, but we need more than one Animus for this to work...and Abstergo's the only place I know that had dozens of em."

Laetitia picked up the call, her eyes going wide as she saw Desmond on the other side of the screen.

"Subject 17?...Juhani..."

Her gaze narrowed, and Desmond spoke. "I'm not calling to threaten you, Laetitia, so please take your finger off the security button."

The Templar woman frowned. "Give me one good reason I should do what you ask, 17."

Desmond sighed. "My name is Desmond, Laetitia. I need a few minutes of real, actual conversation time. Please. The fate of the world...and a couple others...is at stake. Can we pretend for a few minutes you're not a Templar and I'm not an Assassin?"

Laetitia watched him a few moments, and then her hand moved away from the button.

"Do you have any idea how much trouble you've caused me, Desmond? Cleaning up that mess you left in Rikkin's office took weeks, and no one's still able to go into that room. Everyone who does mysteriously disappears...I've had to have the place quarantined. What happened?"

Desmond sighed. "Did Rikkin ever show you a silver Piece of Eden?"

Laetitia's eyes widened. "Yes." She shuddered. "Was that what caused the...black hole in Rikkin's office?"

Desmond nodded. "Yes. Rikkin and I had a disagreement about it...when I touched the Staff he'd attached it to, it...broke reality. That's likely why everyone who's gone into that room...hasn't come out."

Laetitia's gaze narrowed.

"Why are you calling me?"

Desmond's voice was quiet. "I need your help to fix it, Laetitia. I need...Abstergo's help, as much as I hate to say that. If I don't fix the break in reality there...it'll eventually consume our whole world...and several other realities as well."

Laetitia watched him carefully. "So you want my help to fix something you screwed up?" Desmond growled. "I wasn't the one who created a rogue Piece of Eden with reality-destroying properties. If you want someone to blame, look at Rikkin. It was his lust for power that drove him to create that thing."

"He wouldn't have created it if you hadn't absorbed that Apple in Vidic's lab, Desmond," she pointed out. Desmond shook his head. "At the time, I did what I had to, Laetitia. I absorbed it to protect my family...I don't think Rikkin ultimately created his for anyone's benefit but his own."

Juhani's voice broke into their argument. "As much as we could all sit here and debate philosophy, none of us have any time to lose. Laetitia, will you help us or not?"

Laetitia looked at Juhani now, her gaze becoming pained.

"Juhani...for what it's worth, I didn't support what Rikkin did to you and Ansa...I swear that my intentions were only to remind you of your duties..."

Juhani growled. "I am always aware of my duties, Laetitia. I've decided since joining Des that my family needs to be my highest duty. If you want to consider helping us payback for betraying me, I'd be willing to forgive what you did."

Laetita's gaze narrowed again, and her face flushed. "That's blackmail, Juhani."

Juhani snarled. "So is what you did to me and my daughter. I'd say in this case, fair is fair."

Desmond held up his hands. "However you want to justify it, Laetitia, we still need your help. Will you help us?"

The Templar woman sat back. "What do you need?"

Desmond eyed her. "We need to borrow a couple of Animus...Animuses...Animii...what is the plural of that anyway?"

Laetitia smiled despite herself.

"Technically, we say 'Animus.' It's a plural of itself, like buffalo."

Desmond looked skeptical. "I'll take your word for it." Laetitia shrugged. "How soon do you need them?"

Desmond frowned. "How fast can you get em here? We're in New York."

Laetitia looked on her computer. "Two days. We'll have to disassemble some units here...I'm guessing you can't use the lower-processor entertainment units for what you're planning on doing."

She frowned.

"You're going to have an issue providing enough power, Desmond. They draw quite a lot. Maybe it'd be better if you came to Rome. Our facilities are all equipped to provide that kind of power, for the entertainment simulations."

Desmond smiled. "Nice try, but I think I'll stay away from the place that gave me nightmares for weeks, thanks. Send them to the address I'm e-mailing you...and no tricks, please. We don't have time for that."

Laetitia nodded. "They'll be on their way in a few hours, Desmond." She hesitated a moment, then said, "I don't suppose you'd be willing to part with your recordings?"

Desmond shrugged.

"I'll consider it...as soon as I'm sure of your intentions. I'd say that's fair, given...past history."

Laetitia nodded. "Fair enough. I expect my equipment returned to me in the same condition it was lent in, or I'll be sending you a sizable bill, Desmond."

Desmond nodded. "You got it...and, thank you."

The screen went black, and Juhani looked at Desmond.

"That went better than I thought it would. I bet you ten bucks she'll come herself."

Desmond got up from the terminal. "I'll take that bet. I don't think she'd put her own life in danger for curiosity." Juhani grinned before his connection went dark.

* * *

Several days later, Desmond looked through the night-vision goggles as the private jet bearing the Abstergo logo landed in a quiet airfield outside New York.

To his surprise, a slim form stepped off the plane, wrapped in a dark coat.

"Holy shit, she's actually here..." Juhani chuckled from beside him. He'd flown in that morning with Ansa, who'd been delighted to be with her 'best friends' once more. He nudged Desmond. "You owe me ten bucks."

Desmond growled as he handed over the bill, his eyes on the slim figure as she directed workers to move the crates off the plane. "She's either insanely curious or has an ulterior motive," Desmond mused, and Juhani shrugged.

"Likely both."

Desmond growled. "Great."

The wind was still cold and Laetitia shivered as she waited next to the piles of crates. Seemingly from nowhere, figures wrapped in black tactical gear appeared, and her eyes were drawn to the one figure whose hood was white, embossed with the Assassin compass in red and gold thread.

Desmond's eyes glowed under the hood as he strode up. "Hello, Laetitia. You made me lose a bet."

Juhani grinned from beneath his own hood. "Easiest ten bucks I ever made."

Laetitia's gaze narrowed. "You made a bet on whether I'd come to oversee my equipment...incidentally worth several hundred million dollars?"

Desmond grinned. "Actually, the bet I made was whether or not your curiosity would get the better of you."

Laetitia eyed, one dark brow raised. "You have a strange sense of humor, Desmond."

Desmond sighed theatrically, grumbling. "No one understands me."

Juhani laughed, shaking his head. "You want some cheese with that whine?"

Laetitia looked at Juhani. "I've never heard you laugh, Juhani." Juhani's ice-blue eyes were serious as he said, "I laugh when I have the opportunity, Laetitia. It was a hard lesson to learn."

Desmond cleared his throat as the others appeared to take the crates.

"I'm going to have to blindfold you, Laetitia...and search you for weapons. Protocols, and all that."

Laetitia sighed. "Yes, I understand...let's get it over with someplace warmer than this runway."

* * *

The Assassin's offices were a hive of activity a few hours later. Laetitia had been summarily introduced to every member of Desmond's team, and she sat now with Minerva, her expression awed. Minerva's looked a bit pained, and Desmond suspected the Templar woman was asking her about the Precursor society again.

"Laetitia..." Desmond called, and she looked up. He motioned her over, and she approached, her gaze going to Lucy. "Ms. Still...ah, excuse me. Mrs. Miles, that is."

Lucy's gaze was lofty as she replied, "Laetitia. You can call me Lucy."

Laetitia sighed. "I don't suppose for the time being we can put past grudges on hold?" She shook her head. "To be honest, I thought Desmond was...fairly insane when he called to ask me for help...but after seeing those recordings..."

She shivered, hugging herself. "I've seen Animus subjects go mad...but none of them were synchronized with themselves...I can't imagine how horrifying it must have been..."

Minerva's voice was quiet as she said, "It was much the same with our experiments...when we first developed precursors to your Animus, we used slaves – humans – as test subjects. They were able to synchronize with their ancestors but not their alternates...and my people had the opposite problem...we were able to synchronize with our alternates...but once we had, we were unable to leave the Animus."

Laetitia stared at the Precursor woman in horror. Minerva smiled grimly. "Where do you think the technology used to develop your Animus came from?"

Rebecca's voice cut into their musings. "I've got Baby and the other Animus setup, Des. You and Lucy should get ready...we're going to try sending you to a specific time and place."

Desmond nodded. "I need to talk to my Dad first."

Rebecca nodded, the familiar gleam in her eyes that meant she was impatient to try something new.

"Hurry up, Des."

Desmond motioned his father aside, speaking quietly.

"Dad...I won't sugarcoat anything. If Laetitia looks like she's planning on screwing us, kill her and make sure you, Kyle and the others get away from here as fast as you can."

William nodded. "I wish this didn't have to be you and Lucy, son...if something goes wrong..."

Desmond held up a hand. "We won't even talk about that. I intend to fix this and go home with my family...no matter what it takes."

William nodded.

Desmond hugged his father briefly, and William's hand thumped him on the back.

"Good luck son."

Desmond strode over to the Animus, seating himself in Baby's familiar chair, while Lucy took one of the Abstergo ones. His hand clasped hers tightly. "Okay Becca...boot us up."

Rebecca nodded. "I've never booted an Animus cluster...this is gonna be so cool...here goes."

**A/N: I may or may not be able to write more chapters tonight...life stuff I have neglected in the name of writing is currently rearing its ugly head. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**03/04/2014**

**10:12**

**Brooklyn, New York, USA**

The world faded to white, and Lucy was afraid for a moment before she felt Desmond's hand in hers. He stood beside her, and somewhere far above them Rebecca's voice echoed down. "You guys okay? I can see you both in there...geez, this is so cool...err...sorry. Luce, you doing okay?"

Desmond stood before her, dressed in the same clothes as he normally wore, and she sighed, touching him. He felt real, and she sighed with relief. Desmond smiled at her, kissing her teasingly, and Lucy blushed.

"Okay...I'm gonna try and load up a scenario...uh...Min...which line of code controls the reality axis?"

There was a welter of conversation, and then Rebecca came back. "Oh, okay...I got it now."

There was a familiar rushing sound, and the world began to build itself in polygons and lines of code.

Desmond's hand tightened in hers and she gasped...

She stood somehow in a field of wildflowers. Desmond wasn't beside her, and she frowned, looking around. A flash of light caught her eye, and she looked down at herself and gasped. Intricate lines of light ran beneath her skin...she'd seen the same patterns under Desmond's skin when he had utilized the Apples.

Where were they?

"Becca?" she called, hesitantly. There was no answer but the swaying of the wind, and then she tried, "Desmond?"

There was no answer. She was alone.

* * *

Lucy looked around to get her bearings. The sun was setting to her right, which meant she was facing south. The air was sweet and cool, and she breathed it in gratefully as she picked a direction and began to walk. She wore little other than a loose white dress, her blonde hair free in the breeze.

Eventually, she heard a noise, and moved towards it. She gasped as a great gleaming city rose before her, and in the background she saw what she thought might be Mt. Kilimanjaro, in Africa. She frowned. Why on Earth would Becca have sent them here?

Desmond wasn't here for her to use their combined sight, and her heart ached at thought of him. She hadn't considered the fact they might not both be in the same place when they shifted through realities.

She needed to find Desmond.

Her mind made up, she made her way towards the city. Tall beings stopped to stare at her as she crossed a plaza, her bare feet silent on the polished stone. She blinked as two of the beings stared at her, and then one came towards her. "It must be lost," the woman muttered. "Why else would it wander into the city proper?"

She stopped and stared as the Precursor woman looked her. "A young female...past adolescence. Can you speak?"

Lucy's voice stuck in her throat before she replied, "Yes...please...where am I?"

The Precursor woman looked startled. "You do not know?"

Swallowing, Lucy shook her head, casting her gaze at the floor. She knew enough from hearing Minerva talk about their society she was more likely to get help if she were submissive – and at thought of Minerva, an idea struck her.

"I am...looking for someone named Minerva...I have a message for her."

She risked a quick glance up as the woman and man standing beside her discussed something in a fluid tongue.

The woman turned back to her, and she cast her gaze at the floor once more.

"Come with us. We will take you back to your Mistress."

Lucy allowed herself to be led through the city, stealing covert glances to get her bearings. She was led to a grand house at the end of a plaza, and the woman leading her motioned for her to stop as she ascended the steps. Lucy was relieved to hear Minerva's familiar voice speak, and after a few moments, Minerva stood over her.

"Is this slave yours, Minerva? She says she has a message for you."

Minerva's voice was carefully toneless. "Yes. I recognize her. Thank you for returning her."

The other woman and her husband moved away, and Minerva looked at Lucy.

"Come. You are late for evening chores."

Lucy allowed herself to be led into the grand house, and as soon as they were alone, Minerva hissed, "What are you doing here? Where is the cipher?"

Lucy looked up at her. "I was hoping you knew."

Minerva muttered something Lucy was fairly sure were curses. "You should not be here! You have jumped too far. You must rescue the cipher and de-synchronize."

Lucy stared at her. "Rescue Desmond? Where is he?"

Minerva frowned. "He is in Juno's possession. She knows of his importance in all time lines and will not let him go easily." Lucy's blue eyes narrowed.

"What are you talking about? Where are we?"

Minerva sighed. "This is a possible future, daughter of Eve. One in which Juno succeeded in escaping her confinement. She escaped when the cipher released her, after activating her lock at cost of his own life to save the world."

Her expression twisted in anger.

"She deceived him...the world was saved, long enough for her to conquer it and take it for herself. She rules here now, and when the cipher appeared here, she had him immediately captured. It is likely if you confront her she will recognize you also."

Lucy's hands went to her mouth in horror.

"Juno has Desmond?"

Minerva nodded grimly. "You must save him. If he dies in this reality, he will cease to exist in quite a few others."

Lucy's eyes narrowed. "Tell me where she is."

* * *

Desmond was dragged into an ornate throne room by several human guards. Each of their heads glowed golden, and despite his strength, they outnumbered him.

Juno rose from the throne, eyeing him with something that resembled shock for a moment.

"Ah, cipher. It has been a long time since I've seen you...I had not believed it possible. Do you like this world I have built?"

Desmond straightened, his muscles straining against the grips of his captors.

"This world is a lie, Juno."

Juno threw back her head and laughed.

"It seems real enough to me, cipher..." She strode down the stairs, stopping in front of him. "Do you know what you are in my world?"

Desmond was silent, his eyes glinting with the power of the Apples of Eden.

Juno frowned, and Desmond shuddered as she touched his face. "You are a slave. Controllable like the others."

Her hand glowed, and Desmond groaned as the force of her mind bore down on his like a crushing weight. _"On your knees."_

Desmond's expression twisted in anguish, and he hissed, "N-Never."

Juno's eyes widened with surprise, and Desmond's teeth clenched as the compulsion pounded through his head. _"Kneel."_

Desmond remained on his feet, his muscles trembling with effort. Sweat poured down his body, soaking his T-shirt under his hoodie.

Juno stared at him for a long moment, and he took a breath as she released her grip on him.

"How very interesting indeed."

She motioned to the guards to release him, and Desmond managed to keep his feet, his chest heaving. Juno's gaze narrowed at him, and she clenched a fist. Pain ran through Desmond as the markings beneath his skin flared.

Desmond gasped helplessly, but still managed to keep his footing.

Juno smiled cruelly, and Desmond groaned as the pain went up a notch. Juno circled his trembling form. "I do not know how you came to be here, cipher...but I will make sure you stay dead this time."

Her fist clenched, and Desmond finally screamed as it closed around his heart.

There was a commotion outside the doors, and Juno's concentration on Desmond was broken as the golden halo around the guards' heads faded. They stared at each other, shocked, and the doors burst open. Lucy appeared, one hand held aloft, the golden glow of an Apple adorning the head of each being that followed her.

Juno's eyes went wide.

"You! Impossible!"

Lucy's eyes were golden as she directed the army that followed her. "Kill her."

Juno raised a hand, snarling. "Kill them both!"

A general melee followed, and Lucy made her way to Desmond's crumpled form. "Come on Des, we've gotta go...I can only control them a little while, and once my control fades, Juno will send them after us."

Desmond nodded, getting to his feet. Lucy supported him as best she could, the Apple she'd stolen held aloft.

They backed towards the door, and Desmond expertly disarmed two of the guards, tossing Lucy a strangely curved sword.

After a moment, Desmond's eyes flared and Altair and Ezio stood nearby. They reach relieved a guard of his weapon, and the four Assassins made their way to the courtyard doors.

"How'd you find me so fast?" Desmond said, even as they ran for the gates. Lucy smiled. "Minerva told me...and she happened to have an Apple she used to control her own slaves that I...erm...borrowed."

Desmond's gaze narrowed. "Try not to kill any of our pursuers...those poor bastards don't even realize what they're being made to do. They're innocent."

Ezio's voice was low as he growled. "Innocent or not, they are still trying to kill us, Desmond. Though it pains me to break the Creed, if we must, we must. This situation is hardly...usual."

Altair nodded agreement. "I am inclined to agree."

Desmond growled. "Let's go. Luce...did Minerva happen to mention how the hell we're supposed to get out of here?"

Lucy frowned. "She said something about being sent too far. I gather Becca got some of those calculations wrong...or she mistranslated what Minerva was putting in."

Lucy's Apple flickered and went dark. "That's it Des...I can't control anymore, there's too many. Juno's got em now."

Desmond nodded. "I might be able to turn away the ones that are closest."

Lucy's gaze went flat. "Here they come."

The four Assassins' readied themselves for battle. Altair and Ezio stood back to back, and Lucy looked over her shoulder at Desmond. "I suppose this is a bad time to tell you swordplay wasn't my favorite training."

Desmond grinned tightly. "I didn't have it at all, until I went into the Animus the first time as Altair here." Altair chuckled. "Ah, you young cubs. Watch the Masters and learn."

The sea of their attackers rushed towards them, and two were immediately cut down by a vicious cleave from Altair. Ezio followed up the elder Assassin's assault, followed by Desmond, whose movements were an almost exact mirror of Altair's.

Lucy's training came back to her quickly as she let herself slip into the rhythm of parry and thrust, her blade flashing bloody in the sunlight. She took out an attacker as he swung at Desmond's unprotected back, and she saw Desmond glance at her, surprised as she kicked the body off her blade.

"I guess it's coming back to me. Look out!"

Desmond ducked a blow from another attacker, and the man lurched back, his hands suddenly trying to pull Altair's throwing knife from his throat.

They fought for seemingly hours, and Lucy began to tire, cursing as an attacker's blade caught her forearm. "Shit!" Desmond's blade crossed her attackers, and he pushed her behind him. She could see him panting from exertion as he killed the man who'd injured her and stood back.

The first wave of their attackers were dead...some of the injured ones groaning on the ground.

A voice called to them. "Cipher! This way!"

Desmond looked up, and Minerva motioned to them frantically. They leapt over the remains of their attackers. Minerva looked around. "Let us away, cipher...we must get you to a Temple to return you to your bodies."

Though they were all tired, they followed Minerva to a low valley. An open Temple sat in the center, the stair-stepped sides akin to a Mayan Temple. Desmond could faintly see the glow of a pedestal on the altar at the top.

"There! A conduit! Hurry!"

Behind them, they heard more attackers. "Come on!"

Desmond grabbed Lucy's hand and Minerva's and practically dragged them up the Temple steps. Taking a deep breath, they all laid their hands on the orb at the same time.

There was a flash of white...

* * *

Lucy sat up in the Animus, her breath choking in her lungs. Beside her, Desmond did the same, and after a moment, Altair and Ezio appeared, both looking rather wild-eyed.

Rebecca's face was a mess of tears as she got up from the console.

"Oh my God guys...I am so sorry...I am so sorry...I realized after I'd initiated it I'd made a mistake..."

Minerva's voice was calming. "The fault was mine, Becca. Do not blame yourself. Are you alright Desmond? Lucy?"

Desmond shuddered and nodded. "Unfortunately, I feel like I just spent hours fighting off an army..." William's voice was quiet. "Did you remember to look for the Apple?" Lucy growled. "We were all a little busy trying not to get cut into bite-size pieces by Juno's minions."

Desmond's voice was quiet. "It wasn't there. Wherever we just were...it wasn't someplace that the silver Apple had been to. I don't know how I know that, but I do." He sighed. "We'll have to try again."

Lucy shuddered, putting her head into her hands.

"Desmond, I hearby take back every derogatory thing I ever said or thought about you being in the Animus. I didn't realize it was...so..."

Desmond finished her sentence. "Real? Yeah...it kinda sucks that way."

Rebecca sighed, wiping tears from her eyes. "I'll work on the calculations some more...you guys should all rest after all that. As far as your bodies are concerned...you really did fight off an army."

She smiled tremulously. "And I gotta say...holy shit Luce, I had no idea you were so good with a sword." Lucy blushed a little. "Yeah...the training I got as a kid came back pretty fast."

Rebecca nodded. "It was still awesome to watch...though I hope I don't screw up again and put you guys in another situation like that again."

Desmond's voice was quiet. "Don't worry about that Becca, just focus on finding us the next place the silver Apple wound up."

Rebecca nodded. "Gotcha, Des."

**A/N: There's your last chapter for tonight MarcusAurileusAugustusCaesar . ****Don't fail your test, mm'kay? :) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**03/05/2014**

**02:00**

**Brooklyn, New York, USA**

Lucy came awake with a gasp, shaking and sweating. Desmond's voice was soft as he said, "Take deep breaths, Luce. It's not real."

She sat up in their bed, her hands shaking. Kyle slept on in his crib, and Desmond's hands took hers.

"I'm here."

Lucy shivered, laying her head against Desmond's bare chest. His heartbeat thudded in her ears, slow and strong. She managed to relax a little, feeling his hand run through her hair. After a few minutes, she looked up into his gleaming golden gaze.

"You couldn't sleep either?"

Desmond smirked.

"I was fine, but I knew you wouldn't be. When I first starting using the Animus, I had nightmares every night. Most of the time when Vidic came to wake me, I'd been awake for hours."

Lucy sighed, looking guilty.

"The cameras recorded your nightmares Desmond. They didn't seem that bad...it wasn't until..until later that you started showing real signs of trouble."

Desmond frowned.

"Let's not think about that, hmm? Besides...it is technically our anniversary."

Lucy blinked, glancing at the clock. "It is, isn't it? Funny how a whole year just...disappears."

Desmond smiled. "Time flies when you're...uh...saving the world?"

Lucy laughed softly.

"Des, I think if we manage to pull this world-saving thing off a third time, we're entitled to a vacation." Desmond's gaze was honeyed as he chuckled. "I remember...someplace tropical."

Lucy sighed, cuddling against him. "At this point, I'd take anyplace everything isn't out to kill us, kidnap our son, or destroy the world." Desmond's arms wrapped around her, and his voice rumbled in his chest as he said, "Amen."

They lay silently, taking comfort in each others' closeness, until the sun rose over the sill of their window and Desmond's phone rang.

* * *

They arrived at the Assassin offices later that day to discover an exhausted Rebecca and Minerva, who despite the lack of sleep, still managed to look pleased with themselves. Minerva spoke as Rebecca continued to tinker with Baby.

"Desmond, we have managed to complete the new calculations using your prior two recorded sessions as bearings. We should now reliably be able to send you to specific realities. Since the last reality where you and Lucy were in physical proximity was the scenario in which her alternate was taken prisoner by your alternate and his team, that will be where we will send you next."

Rebecca's voice spoke up excitedly. "I included a chat feature...you and Lucy should be able to communicate in the Animus while you're...shifted into the other reality. This'll be the first test of my code..." She frowned, looking at Laetitia, who stood nearby, trying not to look completely fascinated by their conversation, flanked by John and Michael. "Laetitia actually helped me figure out what I was doing wrong."

Shaun's voice spoke up next. "I've managed to tap into some of the encyclopedias in each reality as Becca and Minerva have been testing them...apparently my alternate self is also a historian." He frowned. "Though in one reality, I was an author...and quite wealthy."

Desmond frowned. "Focus Shaun. What can you tell us about the reality we're going to?"

Shaun sighed, adjusting his glasses in the manner that meant his news wasn't good. Desmond prudently sat down in a chair beside Lucy. Kyle squealed happily as Desmond set him on the floor, where he and Ansa began a game of chase.

Shaun cleared his throat, turning a laptop towards them.

"In this reality...Desmond, you never left the Farm. You became an Assassin at the age of 20, and that same year Lucy was kidnapped from an Assassin training camp. When you met her again at age 25, she was a Templar agent, having been programmed by Abstergo to seek out and destroy Assassin compounds."

Shaun looked uncomfortable. "She'd blown up three and was personally responsible for the deaths of about 34 people, including Desmond's mother. Desmond was assigned to track her down...and the scenario you wound up in was him accomplishing that goal."

Desmond's gaze narrowed as Lucy's grip on his hand increased.

"I see."

Rebecca's voice cut into the discussion, her tone sober. "There's one other thing you should know before we send you in...Lucy...we might want to delay your entry."

Lucy looked at her, her hand not leaving Desmond's.

"What do you mean Becca?"

Rebecca looked uncomfortable.

"When...when we got the right reality...you...they were...interrogating your alternate. It...it looked pretty painful."

Lucy frowned. "What were they doing?"

Rebecca actually blushed, gazing her dark gaze at the floor. "I'd...rather not go into details."

Desmond's voice was very quiet. "Delay her entry as long as you can. I'll go in first."

Lucy's voice trembled a little as she said, "Don't delay my entry. I'll deal with whatever is happening to...her. We've got to get on the trail of that damn Apple."

* * *

Desmond took a deep breath as the world faded to white, and when he blinked his eyes open again, he stood outside a room. From behind the door, he heard the sound of blows against flesh, and his jaw tightened.

Kyle stood beside him, his expression unreadable. Desmond straightened, turning towards the door. Kyle's voice stopped him. "Sir? Your Dad did say it'd take em awhile to break her."

Desmond ignored him, pushing open the door. The scent of blood and sweat assaulted his nose immediately, and thankfully he did not recognize the Assassin who now held Lucy's head up by her hair.

"Master Miles."

His grip on Lucy's head released, and Desmond trembled with the desire to rip the man apart. Though he knew this woman wasn't his Lucy, it pained him to see her hurt, and it was obvious from the wounds they'd been interrogating her for at least a few hours.

The Assassin mistook his silence for impatience.

"I'm sorry, sir...it's taking more...extreme measures to get her to talk...their programming techniques have definitely improved since Cross."

Desmond nodded. "Take a break."

The Assassin looked at Lucy's slumped form in the chair.

"But sir..."

Desmond couldn't keep the anger out of his voice as he hissed, "She's almost unconscious. I seriously doubt she's going anywhere."

The other man swallowed. "Yes, sir."

As soon as the door closed behind him, Desmond took a step over to Lucy, gently lifting her battered face with his hand.

"Luce?"

Her blue eyes blinked at him, unfocused.

"D...Des?"

Desmond's voice was soft as he said, "When is our anniversary?"

Lucy's voice was slurred as she said, "T-today..." She swallowed painfully. "This...this counts on our tally of...not..boring, right?"

Desmond looked relieved. "You bet your ass it counts."

His hand touched her head, and he activated his Eagle Vision. Her eyes glowed golden, and she said, "I...I see a trail. The...the silver Apple was here. We...we need to follow it."

Desmond nodded. "I'll cut you loose."

Lucy shook her head, wincing. "If you release me...they'll...they'll think you're a Templar, Des...they'll...kill you."

Desmond hesitated a moment, then said, "We'll have to take that chance Luce...I don't like it anymore than you do, but right now this is our only option."

Altair's voice echoed in his head. _"Perhaps there is another option, Desmond."_

Desmond glanced around. _"I'm all ears, Altair." _Altair's voice was confused. _"I do not understand."_

Desmond sighed. _"It means I'm listening, Altair."_

Altair grumbled something before replying, _"You will not like it...but the one called Vidic seems as…obsessed...with you as he was in your time line. Perhaps you can use that and Lucy's...status in this world to get away from the Assassins. It would safeguard this reality's Desmond__ – __he would not appear to be a traitor to the Brotherhood, and it is likely that the Templars have the Apple if anyone does."_

Desmond frowned. Lucy saw his expression and said, "I can tell from the look on your face whatever Altair told you doesn't make you happy."

Quickly, Desmond explained in a terse whisper. "He wants you to turn me into Vidic. He figures Abstergo has the Apple in the time line...and as much as I hate to say it, he's probably right."

Lucy nodded. "I get it. Take my cell phone, Des...when you're outside, hit 211 and hide it." Her gaze became somewhat guilty. "Des...I'm sorry..."

Desmond put a finger to her lips, nodding and whispering, "Someone's coming."

He stepped back from her, letting his anger show on his face as the door opened, admitting his father and the Assassin interrogator.

"You've been in here quite awhile with her, Desmond..." His father's voice was cautious, and Desmond growled. "I wish that meant I'd gotten anything useful from her."

Lucy spoke up from the chair.

"You won't get anything from me, Assassin scum." She looked up at Desmond, her tone taunting. "You're wasting your time."

It took all of Desmond's willpower not to wince when the interrogator backhanded Lucy. "Shut up!"

Lucy spat blood onto the floor, her gaze going back to Desmond.

"What, are you too afraid to hit a girl? Come on, pretty boy, let's see what you've got."

Rebecca's voice was suddenly loud in his ears as she said, _"Try the chat feature, Des."_

Desmond's voice rang within the Animus, and dimly, he heard Rebecca let out a whoop. "_You want me to hit you? Seriously?"_

Lucy's voice answered after a second, laced with the pain she was in. _ "Yes, Des. Just try not to break any of my...her...teeth in the process. Your father is watching everything you're doing."_

Desmond took in a sharp breath as he stepped forward, his fist connecting with Lucy's jaw. He was careful to check the amount of force, but he could tell she – her alternate – would have a bruise to show for the blow.

"Shut up!" He hissed, channeling his anger at having to hit her into his voice.

"_I hate this already, Luce!" _

Lucy's voice was calm as she said, _"It achieved the desired effect, Des. Your Dad – his alternate – doesn't look nearly as suspicious."_

Desmond glanced at his father's alternate, and Lucy was correct, the suspicion in his gaze had lessened considerably.

Desmond growled, turning his back on Lucy and stepping out of the room. William's hand gripped his shoulder. "I know she makes you angry, son, but try to control your temper."

Desmond's shoulder was tensed beneath William's hand.

"Yeah. Dad, I think I need some air."

William nodded. "Go on, son."

Desmond strode out of the Assassin hideout, the wind feeling delicious on his skin. He flexed his hands as if itching for a climb.

Kyle's voice spoke from beside him.

"She must have pissed you off pretty bad, sir, for you to hit her."

Desmond grunted, not facing the other man. He'd forgotten Kyle's propensity to follow him everywhere...and for a moment, his heart ached in his chest. "Yeah. I'm gonna go for a run. I'll be back in awhile...just need to cool off after that."

Kyle stepped up beside him and nodded. "I'll wait for you sir."

Desmond leapt for a wall, putting distance between himself and the hideout as quickly as he could.

When he was about a block from the hideout, he circled back. Turning on his Eagle Vision, he made sure he wasn't being followed as he leapt to the roof of the hideout, dialing the number Lucy had given him and kicking the ringing phone under a heating unit.

He climbed nimbly back down the front of the building. Kyle met him in the doorway, his hood down, his blonde hair cropped close as always, and Desmond had a strong sense of deja vu.

"Welcome back. Have a nice run?"

The familiar turn of phrase made Desmond's throat close in anguish, and he barely managed to reply, "Yeah...yeah I did."

**A/N: Glad you didn't fail your test, Marcus my friend. Here's another chapter! I'm starting on 8 now, but it might not be finished tonight since I've got homework to do. Edit: Yeah, it's bedtime, and I'm conflicted about whether to bring in certain plot points now or later...Chapter 8 will be tomorrow night for sure. Stay tuned and thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**10/10/2012**

**19:04**

**Rome, Italy**

"We've got a signal from Ms. Stillman, Dr. Vidic. She's not answering her phone, but the distress code was punched in."

Vidic nodded. "That girl amazes me...managing to send that message in a hideout full of Assassins. Assemble a team." The guard saluted. "Yes sir!"

* * *

Desmond's pacing was interrupted by Clay's voice. "I...I thought I'd...find you here."

Desmond looked up at the blonde man, whose gray eyes were still haunted. Likely they would be for the rest of his life, Desmond thought sadly. His voice was quiet as he said, "Clay. How are you feeling?"

Clay managed to grin a little. "The..the drugs they've been giving me help me...keep it all straight...most of the time."

Desmond nodded. "I'm glad they're...helping you."

Clay's gaze narrowed. "You're glad – because you know how it feels." Desmond blinked, his posture becoming guarded. "What gives you that idea? I've never been in one of those...things."

Clay stepped into the conference room, closing the door behind him, and Desmond tensed slightly, shifting his weight onto the balls of his feet.

"Yes, you have. I can tell. You and she...you're in this together." Desmond straightened. "What are you talking about?" He snarled.

Clay's gaze was triumphant.

"You're not the only member of this family with Eagle Vision. I seriously doubt a Templar would be blue...and you...you glow so brightly I can barely stand to look at you. I saw Desmond once before...and he never nearly blinded me with his aura. Which means...you're not him."

Desmond heard the other man's hidden blade extend, and he took a step back.

"So who are you...or more appropriately, what are you?"

"_Shit. Luce, we've got a problem..."_

Lucy's voice was tired as it came back. _"What's wrong, Des?"_

Desmond's jaw tightened. _"Clay knows I'm not this reality's Desmond...and that you're not this reality's Lucy."_

Lucy's voice became sharp. _"Get out of there, Des!"_

Clay's eyes had taken on the slightly insane gleam again as he circled towards Desmond. "Clay...I'm not sure where you're getting this, but I'm sure it's just another...hallucination. Just...calm down and put that away."

Clay snarled. "You're lying, Desmond...or should I call you that?"

Desmond swallowed. He was armed, but he really didn't want to attack the other man. Doing so would give them away for sure.

Clay circled again, and Desmond grimly realized the other man was herding him into a corner of the room. Deftly, he sidestepped the next advance, Altair's fluid grace coming naturally to him.

"Clay..." He said, holding his hands up. "Just...calm down. Put the blade away." Desmond circled towards the door, his hands still up.

Ezio's voice echoed in his head. "On his next circle, you will have an opening for the door, _fratello mio_."

Desmond's expression hardened as Clay grinned at him. "What's the matter, bodysnatcher got your tongue?"

At the instant Clay lunged, Desmond dove for the doorway, rolling out of it. His father stared at him incredulously as he rolled to his feet, his hands extended.

"Son? What's wr- " His sentence was interrupted by Clay's scream.

"You won't get away from me, you imposter!" Desmond grunted as Clay launched himself bodily, taking Desmond to the ground.

Desmond's hands held Clay's hidden blade away from his throat.

"C-Clay..." Desmond grunted. "Stop this. I don't know why...why you're doing this, but don't make me kill you..."

Clay's eyes were totally insane now, and he spat, "Liar! Imposter! Tell me what you did with him!"

Desmond gasped as Clay put a knee into his chest, pressing hard on his sternum.

"Clay!" William roared. "What are you doing?! Get off of Desmond this instant!"

Clay shook his head, almost sobbing.

"He's not who you think Bill! He's NOT DESMOND!" Desmond's grip slipped a tiny amount, and Clay's blade moved closer to his throat. "Ugh...Clay..." Desmond growled. "Stop this!"

Clay's scream was insane now, and Desmond managed to roll as his grip on Clay's hand gave out. The blade plunged for Desmond's unprotected jugular, and he heard his father cry out in horror.

"Desmond! No!"

There was a sudden silence, and Desmond felt the razor edge of the knife graze his neck. He shuddered with relief as his father and Kyle dragged Clay off of him. Clay's scream was insane. "Don't let him go! He's not Desmond!"

Desmond rolled to his feet, his hand touching his throat where a trickle of warm blood ran down his collarbone.

Clay spat at Desmond, writhing against Kyle's grip. "Demon! Monster!" William's voice was concerned as he pulled Desmond's hand away from his throat.

"Jesus, Desmond..."

There was a muted explosion, and the ground beneath their feet rumbled. Desmond looked around, his gaze narrowed.

Clay laughed insanely. "They're coming to reclaim you, you imposter! Better run while you can!"

William stared at Desmond, and then the door at the end of the hallway blew off it's hinges. Desmond used the light from the blast to mask the use of his power on Clay. _"Forget what just happened." _The other man's eyes went blank for a moment, and then he looked around, his expression becoming terrified at seeing Vidic.

Vidic's voice echoed in the narrow hallway. "Well, hello again, Mr. Miles."

Desmond tensed. "Dad, take Clay and get out of here!"

William stared at Desmond, "What are you doing, son?" Desmond snarled. "I'm gonna buy you some time. Now go!" William looked back once as they ran down the corridor.

Vidic stared as Desmond pulled a gun, shooting his two guards before he could blink and training the sights on him.

"I don't think so, Assassin..."

Lucy's voice was followed by darkness.

* * *

"_Des? You awake? Don't answer out loud."_

Lucy's concerned voice stabbed into his head like a knife, and he winced as he opened his eyes to a bright overhead light. _"Ow. Geez Luce, way to give me a concussion."_

"_Sorry Des. I wasn't the one who hit you, it was one of the Templars they sent to get me out...the Assassin who was interrogating me is dead, but it looks like your father and the others got away."_

Desmond groaned softly, hearing someone speak above him. "He won't sync with the Animus, Doctor Vidic...I'm not sure why, but it can't seem to read his DNA sequences."

Lucy's voice spoke from somewhere nearby. "It'll take time to research why it can't seem to read him Warren. I've never seen this before."

Vidic's voice was strangely encouraging. "Very well, Ms. Stillman. Take all the time you need...I doubt his Assassin friends are going to be coming for him anytime soon. They'll be in hiding awhile, and when they come out of it, we'll be ready for them."

Desmond dared to crack his eyes open a little in time to see Vidic lean over him.

"Ah. Welcome back, Mr. Miles. You have no idea how excited I am to have you here with us."

Desmond growled. "Can't say the feeling is mutual, Vidic."

Vidic frowned a moment, then smiled at Desmond. "Well. I'm sorry to hear that, Mr. Miles. I'd rather hoped you'd enjoy your stay with us, unlike 16."

Lucy's voice broke into their conversation. "You might as well let the subject rest until I can get the Animus up and running." She smiled at Desmond, her expression cold. "He's going to need all the strength he can get."

Vidic nodded approvingly. "Take the subject to his cell. Mr. Miles...if you give the guards too much trouble, I'll have you drugged."

Desmond was roughly hauled off the Animus and led to the familiar cell, the door closing behind him. He sighed, sitting on the bed, his head in his hands as if despairing, but his voice echoed in the Animus on their shared link.

"_Hurry please, Luce. I'm really tired of this damn cell."_

Lucy's voice was soothing. _"I know Des. Hang in there and we'll figure out where that damn Apple is."_

Desmond sighed, laying back on the bed. There was nothing he could do now but wait.

* * *

"Warren...I forgot my password." Lucy smiled apologetically, neglecting to mention she'd deliberately locked out her account because she really didn't know what her password was. Vidic sighed. "Lucy, that's the third time this month. Just use my account to reset it and check your mail...I'm already logged in."

Lucy smiled as she moved to sit behind Vidic's workstation. "Sorry Warren."

Vidic waved dismissively at her. "Just get your report in and get to work on 17's Animus file." Lucy nodded.

"Sure thing Warren." She swallowed and then said, "And...thanks Warren...I'm sure if I'd been there too much longer, they would have killed me."

Vidic frowned, and his hand squeezed her shoulder reassuringly. "Try not to think about that, Lucy. You've performed admirably, and the fact your signal helped us capture 17 is of special recognition...we've been after him for years."

Lucy nodded. "I'm glad to have been able to bring him in, Warren."

Vidic left the lab, and Lucy waited until he was gone before her fingers flew across the keyboard.

Luckily, all her usual file structures were in place, and she was able to dump the most recent satellite launch news. Her eyes scanned the files, and she opened one. It was a video file, and she turned down the volume as low as she was able before she hit play.

"_The experiment at DIA was a failure. PoE source caused some sort of interference with satellite navigation systems. Eye-Abstergo was sucked into some kind of black hole. Signal lost shortly thereafter."_

The video wavered, and the perspective changed to the satellite, barely visible in the morning sky. There was a ripple in the air, as if it were made of water, and a flash as the satellite disappeared. The ripple remained a moment longer, and then dissipated.

Rebecca's voice echoed from nowhere, startling her a moment.

"_Wait, Luce, zoom in on those coordinates again."_

Lucy did so. _"What do you see Becca?"_

Rebecca's voice was quiet a moment, and then to Lucy's surprise, Minerva spoke over the link. _"There are reports of a similar disturbance around this place called Denver in our universe. Becca and the Templar woman are investigating. I think we have what we need...you and Desmond may exit."_

Lucy frowned. _"Wait. We need to make sure Desmond's alternate escapes...if he stays in here, Vidic will kill him."_

Desmond's voice was quiet as he said, _"I agree with Luce. It's not right to leave my alternate in Vidic's hands."_

Rebecca's voice was back over the link. _"Hurry guys."_

Lucy got up, as if nonchalantly stretching. How was she going to release Desmond without seeming to? She frowned to herself.

"_Des...I'm going to send some guys in there to get you out. When they do, you'll need to knock them out and take me hostage."_

She could hear the frown. _"If you insist Luce."_

Lucy called for some guards. "I want Subject 17 out here on the Animus to test my new settings. He's...troublesome. Mind retrieving him for me?"

The guards entered the cell, dragging Desmond out of it, and when they were halfway to the Animus, Desmond wrenched himself free, hurling one guard against the Animus, cracking the man's skull on the hard edge of the device and smoothly knocking out the other one with a roundhouse.

Lucy screamed for effect as Desmond leapt at her, armed with one of the guard's guns.

He wrapped his arm around her throat, pressing the gun into her back.

"_Des, I think you killed the first one...he's not moving, and I'm pretty sure that's brain matter on the Animus..."_

Desmond growled, dragging her swiftly for the elevators. _"__Clumsy me, my hand slipped, I swear.__" _

Lucy snarled, pretending to struggle against his grip. _"Very funny, Des."_

They made their way out of the building, and as soon as they were outside, Desmond released Lucy, sprinting down the street.

**A/N: I actually sat down and wrote out the sequence of events for every chapter in FotW. I'm not sure how many chapters it'll actually wind up being, since some sequences are taking a lot more time to write, but it's all plotted out...so updates ought to be a little faster since I don't have to go back and check references.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**03/05/2014**

**21:56**

**Brooklyn, New York, USA**

Lucy looked positively green as she sat up in her Animus. Her stomach roiled, and as she leaned off the Animus, she saw Desmond's hand holding a trash container. Lucy's stomach heaved, and Desmond's other hand rubbed her back gently.

After she was done, Desmond set the trash can aside. "Feeling better?" Lucy nodded weakly. "Now...now I know why we always had to keep a container for you, Des...that is...really jarring."

Desmond chuckled softly. "The longer you stay in, the worse that gets. Sorry Luce."

Lucy sighed, rinsing out her mouth with a cup of tea Shaun handed her. "Thanks, Shaun."

Rebecca looked sympathetically at them both. "I know these sessions are hard on both of you, but I think we finally nailed down how to track Rikkin's Apple. Those reports of disturbances in Denver are dated the same as the ones in the other reality...the good news is where ever those rifts appear are a place the Apple's been used...the fact that they're appearing in multiple universes at the same places is...bad."

Trish came over. "Come on, Lucy...you had the more severe reaction. If you don't mind, I'd like to check you out...and Desmond, you're not going anywhere...once I'm done with Lucy, you're up next."

William walked over, a crying Kyle in his arms.

"This little wiggle worm has been flat out refusing to sleep, son. While Trish is looking Lucy over, maybe you can calm him down."

Desmond took his son, looking into his tear-filled eyes. The baby's hand touched his face, and Desmond received a clear image. In it, the world wavered in shades of gray, shards of different places and times drifting about as if caught in an invisible current.

Gently, Desmond's hand touched his son's head, and he sent an image of his vision reverting to normal.

He saw Kyle blink, and at his next touch the image was of Desmond's own face. He smiled, seeing it echoed in his son's vision.

"Yeah...you got it, little man," he said quietly, cuddling the baby to him.

William stared at him, his expression unreadable. "What was wrong with him, son?" Desmond's eyes didn't leave his son's as he said, "He couldn't figure out how to switch out of Eagle Vision...and the visions of the different realities were scaring him. Minerva was right...he has both of our abilities."

Minerva's voice was soft as she said, "He is powerful, Desmond...even at this age...what his abilities might be on reaching adulthood I do not know."

Desmond was silent as he absently rocked his son.

There was a noise nearby, and Laetita cleared her throat. "Ah...Desmond...may I speak with you a few minutes? I've been working with Miss Crane and...Minerva...and I have a proposition for you."

Desmond got to his feet, following Laetitia a bit away from the group.

"Yes?"

Laetitia sighed. "I...I'd be willing to send a team to Denver if you need. If it's true there's another rift in reality there, we'll need to protect normal people from it." Desmond's gaze narrowed. "That's true, but forgive me if I'm not totally convinced all your motives are purely to protect the people you want to control."

The Templar woman's gaze became pained.

"Desmond I..." Desmond waited, absently shifting Kyle to his other arm.

Laetitia sighed.

"I grew up a Templar, Desmond. My parents were in the Order, and when I was younger I was groomed to follow in their footsteps...and I still believe in their ideals. I know we'll agree to disagree on that. But when you asked for my help, you said we'd have to set our differences aside...now, I am asking you in the spirit of that conversation to let me send a team to Denver to protect the people there. They'll be able to verify the status of the rift faster than you could get anyone there."

Desmond was quiet a moment, and then he nodded.

"You're right. Send the teams. My only caveat is that they report to you and me directly. We – none of us – can afford surprises if reality is starting to tear itself apart."

Laetitia nodded, pulling out her cellphone and issuing several orders.

Ezio and Altair appeared from nowhere as she finished, and she stared as Ezio spoke with Altair briefly in English before making his way over to Desmond. Kyle squealed on seeing Ezio, his chubby hands reaching out eagerly to the ancient Italian Assassin.

Desmond grinned as he handed the baby to a clearly delighted Ezio.

"Ah, _bello mio_ Kyle, I have missed you!"

Desmond chuckled as Ezio carried the baby across the room to the others, singing in off-key Italian.

Laetitia blinked, and then her gaze went to Desmond.

"Are they really your ancestors?"

Desmond nodded.

Laetitia frowned. "And you...let them babysit?...they're trained killers, with decades of kills to their names..."

Desmond's gaze went hard. "We may be Assassins, Laetitia, but you might be surprised to know that family is among one of the things we take very seriously...and if you stop thinking about mankind as animals and start thinking about them like actual people, you'll find that the vast majority of the world feels the same way about their own families."

Trish called across the room. "You're up Des. Get over here."

Desmond sighed, mock-saluting. "Yes, ma'am."

Trish growled. "When did I sign up to be surrounded by sarcastic Assassins with a penchant for getting shot?" Desmond grinned as she began to unwrap the dressing over his burned hand.

"About the same time I rescued you from that asshole of a boyfriend, if I remember right."

Laetitia saw Lucy go into a side room, and as she approached, she smelled the welcome scent of coffee.

She stood in the doorway hesitantly, looking at the blonde woman. "That coffee smells heavenly...do you mind if I...?"

Lucy smiled wearily at her. "Sure...the coffee's always up for grabs...the only rule is if you drain it, you make another pot. There's cream and sugar on the counter."

Laetitia made herself a cup of the strong coffee, seeing Lucy seat herself at a small table that had been setup in the tiny break room.

She eyed the other woman a moment, then said quietly, "Do you mind if I ask you a personal question?"

Lucy's expression became guarded, but she said, "Sure."

Laetitia's voice was low.

"The report from Vidic after you reported in from Rome indicated that you and...Desmond...had become romantically involved. Vidic seemed to think you had feelings for him before that, which is why he...suspected...about Kyle."

Lucy nodded. "Yes. Desmond and I were..recently...involved at that point."

Laetitia glanced around before she said, "If you don't mind me asking...what drew you to Desmond? Other than the fact he's really quite attractive, of course...he was your sworn enemy."

Lucy looked thoughtful, then said, "When I first met Des...I thought he was like his father...but as time went on, I realized he was really pretty innocent. He really had no idea about anything when it came to the war...and the first time we put him in the Animus, he managed to fight us."

She smiled at the memory. "Vidic was really surprised, and I have to admit I was too. I thought he'd be easy to manipulate, but he proved to be made of stronger stuff than I'd thought...and as time went on I was impressed more and more by his strength. Out of all the subjects we ever put in the Animus, he took to it the fastest, he adjusted quickly, and he succumbed to the Bleeding Effect slower."

Lucy's voice became soft as she said, "But despite all his strength, he showed too he could be gentle and caring...willing to put everyone before himself. Under the Temple in Rome...when he first activated the Apple, the Precursor known as Juno tried to use it to control him."

Her voice trembled as she said, "Juno tried to force him to stab me...but he resisted." She closed her eyes, and Laetitia saw tears slide down her face.

"I've never heard anyone scream like that Laetitia. I hope to never hear that sound from him or anyone else, ever again. He screamed like Juno was tearing at his soul, and maybe she was...I don't know. He doesn't talk much about that time."

Laetitia was silent, letting Lucy compose herself, and then Lucy continued. "After that...when I got to know Des more, he revealed that he had a sharp sense of humor. Vidic thought he was an idiot...but he proved to be amazingly intuitive...and that intuitiveness was amplified when he absorbed the Apples of Eden."

Lucy's eyes opened, and they glittered like sapphires.

"Desmond is among the bravest, most self-sacrificing...strangest...guys I've ever met. The day I married him was the happiest day of my life Laetitia...worth more than any ideals or ancient war."

Laetitia sat silently, her coffee now cold, as they heard commotion from outside the room. "Des? Desmond?" Trish was calling, urgently, and Lucy was out of her seat in an instant, running into the other room.

Kyle's eyes were wide with fear as Ezio began to shimmer, and as Laetitia followed Lucy out of the room, he disappeared. Despite herself, she dove to catch the baby before he hit the concrete, and he blinked wide golden eyes at her, then laughed.

Laetitia let out a breath of relief, and rocked the baby as Lucy rushed over to Desmond, who was lying very still, his golden gaze blank.

"He's in another fugue...get him into the Animus..." William's voice was sharp, and Lucy glared at him as Desmond was gently transferred to the Animus by Juhani and Michael. "Des? Are you okay?" she demanded, a tinge of panic in her voice, but Desmond did not respond. "Turn on the recording..."

Becca's voice was tight as she said, "Already on it."

* * *

He heard whispering around him as he opened his eyes. He was surrounded by people wearing robes and hoods, and their faces took on expressions of exultation and fear as he sat up slowly, his head in his hands.

"Clear the way, please."

A voice he vaguely recognized spoke softly, and the people around him obediently parted as a tall form wearing simple linen robes approached. Desmond's eyes widened as he instantly recognized the worn sneakers the other man wore.

"Hello, Desmond."

He looked up into his own steady golden gaze, and his alternate smiled at him. Desmond's voice stuck in his throat a moment, and then he managed to whisper, "Uh...let me guess. You're me..."

His alternate nodded, looking amused. "Well, I would presume so, seeing as I could've used you for a shaving mirror about 15 years ago." It was then that Desmond noticed his alternate's hair bore a few gray strands.

His alternate offered him a hand, and it felt disturbingly solid as he helped Desmond to his feet.

"I know this must seem strange..."

Desmond shook his head, still staring at his alternate in wonder. "Yeah...you might say that."

He looked around as his alternate led him out of the tent he'd apparently been sleeping in. "If I'm here...why are you here?" Desmond couldn't help but asking, and his alternate sighed.

"Well...on one hand, you being here and able to talk to me is a good thing. It means I can pass on the information I was hoping...on the other hand, it's a bad thing because it means you're starting to phase into other realities. I managed to bring you here before you slid into another reality that...might have been less hospitable."

Desmond's gaze narrowed.

"How did you do that?"

His alternate motioned to him. "Walk with me. We don't have much time to talk."

Desmond followed and his alternate spoke. "First off, I'm going to tell you that you're going to need your son's help. Though you and Luce can see the other realities if you link your abilities, you're going to need someone who can see them and react to them without needing that contact."

Desmond frowned. "I don't know how old Ky is here...but in my reality he's a baby. He's not exactly able to direct us through rifts, and even if he could I wouldn't put him in that kind of danger."

His alternate smiled sadly.

"There isn't a Ky here, Desmond." Desmond's breath strangled in his lungs. "What?" His alternate shook his head sadly. "Luce died in Rome...and I chose to damn the world instead of save it at cost of releasing Juno. This...this world is the result of that choice."

Desmond's gaze narrowed. "If that's true...how do you know about Ky and my reality at all?" His alternate frowned. "What else did I have to do with my time but study the Temples, Desmond? I learned, as you did, how to use the Apples...one Apple in particular."

Desmond gasped softly. "The silver Apple."

His alternate nodded. "When it came through here, I touched it. In the instant I did that, I absorbed part of it and it a part of me, as happened when you touched it in Rikkin's office...and I became aware of your reality." Desmond saw his alternate blink, and a tear trickled down his face.

"I have to admit...when I first saw those other worlds...what could have been..." He took a shuddering breath. "It tore me apart inside. Knowing that if I'd been stronger...if that one event had been averted, I might have avoided all this."

Desmond's own throat closed, and he was silent.

His alternate straightened, wiping the tears away with a hand that Desmond saw bore the same tattoo as his own. "I decided then that the best thing I could do to help you was bring you here. There are other realities where Ky was born...and in one of those, you need to find him and convince him to help you. I also know how you can destroy the silver Apple...though it won't come without cost."

Desmond stopped walking, looking steadily at his alternate.

"I have a feeling I'm not going to like what you're going to say next."

His alternate shook his head. "Yeah...the silver Apple both absorbs and is absorbed. It creates a feedback loop of sorts...and that's what causes the ripples in reality. It's like dropping a pebble in a pond...the ripples on the water go out until there's nowhere else for them to go, but eventually they fade if you remove the pebble."

Desmond frowned. "How do I remove the pebble?"

His alternate mirrored his frown. "By absorbing it. The thing is that you have to override it's own pull."

Desmond stared at his alternate. "You're fucking kidding me. What the hell happens to me if I have three of those damn things in my head...and Rikkin's able to alter reality besides?"

His alternate smiled grimly. "I used what little of it's abilities I absorbed to bring you here, didn't I?"

Desmond growled. "And what happens if I fail and it pulls me in?"

His alternate's eyes widened. "Don't, for the love of all that's holy, let that happen. I don't know what will happen, but I imagine it'll involve you never escaping it and drifting among realities forever."

Desmond shook his head. "Awesome. Fucking awesome. Absorb the Apple of a man I detest and possibly absorb reality hopping powers...or get trapped in the fucking thing for eternity. Any other existence-altering events you wanna clue me in on?"

His alternate nodded. "I'm only going to ruin your day a little more, but at this point there's not much to lose, eh?" Desmond snarled. "That's not funny."

Alternate Desmond frowned. "Rikkin has the Apple. The one you fought...right before he died, he let the silver Apple pull him in. He landed in a reality where his alternate picked up the Apple, and he took over his alternate's body." Desmond stared. "That's cold."

His alternate shrugged. "No one ever accused Rikkin of being a nice guy, Desmond. If you manage to absorb the Apple...you still have to figure out a way to destroy it. The casing can still be used to make another one if it's not destroyed...but unfortunately for both of us, I don't know how you're going to do that."

Desmond sighed. "Great." The world around them began to flicker and fade, and his alternate looked at him. "I'm losing my grip on you, Desmond...you'll have to go back now...and...please tell Luce I love her. I never got the chance...and even though I know it's not really my Luce...I just want her to know."

Desmond took his alternate's hand in a firm clasp, even as he felt the other man's hand become insubstantial.

"I will. Thank you."

He didn't hear the other Desmond's reply as the world faded to white and Rebecca's voice, frantic now, was talking to him.

"Des? Des, please wake up...oh God...William, it can't record him...I don't know what's happening to him..."

Desmond's eyes blinked open, and he muttered, "Geez, can't a guy get in a nap around here?" He looked up into Rebecca's stunned, tear-filled gaze for a moment before she slapped him.

"Desmond Miles, you are the biggest ass to ever walk this reality or any other! I swear! You scared us all half to death and all you can think of doing is cracking a joke?!"

Desmond's hand rubbed his jaw as he replied, "Some days Becca, if I don't crack a joke, it's either that or crying. I'm sorry I worried everyone, but I'm okay now."

William's voice was intent as he said, "What did you see son? We couldn't record anything...wherever you were was outside Minerva's calculations..."

Desmond sighed, closing his eyes against the image of his own desperate face. _"Tell Luce I love her..."_

"I...Someone wanted to talk to me...and bringing me to his reality was the only way he could do it. He explained what we need to do."

William's voice was quiet as he said, "Who was it, son?"

Desmond's eyes opened, and William was shocked to see tears sliding down his cheeks.

"Me."

**A/N: Yeah...the Desmond talking to his alternate self was both hard to write and hard to keep proper perspective on. If I screwed it up, let me know. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**03/06/2014**

**04:20**

**Brooklyn, New York, USA**

Desmond rolled out of bed on silent feet. It was a rare morning that both Lucy and Kyle slept longer than he did – his son had always been an early riser, like himself. He sighed, glancing at the clock, a smirk playing on his face as he showered and dressed. He'd used to look forward to this time, the time right after work, when he'd head home. The streets of New York would be darkened and relatively quiet, and except for the occasional bum sleeping in a doorway, he'd relished the time alone – until the day Abstergo's goons had shattered that silence forever.

Now his mind was never quiet, roiling with the knowledge of the Apples and the presence of his two ancestors. He padded out to his living room, stretching, feeling joints pop in protest. The days of lying in the Animus again were taking their toll on his body, and he sighed.

His alternate's expression bore a peace he knew wasn't reflected in his. Despite the anguish his situation had obviously caused him, he seemed peaceful, and Desmond wondered if he would have turned out that way, had things been different…

Altair's voice echoed softly in his mind.

"_You do not give yourself enough credit, Desmond. Your alternate was wise…and his sorrow came from his wisdom. He knew enough to be able to devise a way to see what he could not touch…much as I had, when I first discovered how to use the Apple. It is a burden I wish on no one."_

Desmond sighed. _"I agree with you, Altair. I just wish…"_

Altair finished his thought for him. _"There was nothing you could have done, Desmond. Nor should you have, as cruel as it might sound. What happened to your alternate in that reality was the truest expression of our Creed." _

Desmond's gaze narrowed as he moved to the kitchen to brew a pot of coffee.

"_What do you mean?"_

Ezio's voice spoke next, as he appeared leaning against the counter. "The Creed commands us to be wise, Desmond…that our choices are ultimately and finally our own…and it instructs us to live with those choices. Regretting a choice made is pointless…once done, it cannot be undone."

Altair's voice spoke quietly from beside Ezio. "If I have learned anything since I began this journey with you, Desmond…it is that the Creed proves true in many more ways than I could have imagined. 'Nothing is true…' as we are finding out…due to the existence of these other worlds…nothing really is true. Every choice has an impact, no matter how tiny, and every choice has consequences. 'Everything is permitted' – certainly taken to its most literal of meanings, because somewhere in some other time and place…everything did happen."

Both ancient Assassins went quiet, their expressions troubled.

Desmond was silent a moment, then said, "I know guys, it scares me too."

Altair's voice was quiet as he said, "Will you attempt to contact your son's alternate as your future self suggested?"

Desmond shook his head firmly, pouring himself a cup of coffee. "No. I never promised him I'd do that, and no matter if it's Ky's alternate or not, I won't put him in that kind of danger, and I don't care how old he is."

Ezio watched as Desmond sipped the hot coffee carefully. Desmond frowned. "Ezio, do you want some?" Ezio looked at Altair, then back at Desmond. "I…I do not know if I can drink it." Desmond shrugged, handing the Italian Assassin a mug.

"No time like the present."

Ezio frowned, taking a careful sip of his own coffee and making a face.

"It is bitter."

Desmond smiled, adding in a generous amount of milk and sugar, and Ezio laughed. "I once told Antonio he should consider putting milk and sugar in his _caf__f__é_…" He looked a little sad as he said, "He would have found you offering me the same very amusing indeed."

Desmond laughed softly, looking at Altair, whose eyes were narrowed, watching the Italian Assassin sip the brew.

"Would you like some, Altair?"

The Syrian Assassin shook his head. "I prefer tea."

Desmond nodded, rummaging in the cabinets for the tea set he knew Lucy kept.

"I think this calls for me to make you guys breakfast."

The ancient Assassins looked at one another, and to Desmond's surprise, Altair laughed. "This will be the first breakfast I will have had in 800 years. Perhaps I am overdue."

Desmond grinned even as he pulled out numerous pans. "Long overdue, Altair."

* * *

Lucy roused to a delicious smell wafting from the kitchen and the sound of laughter. She glanced over at the crib, but Kyle slept on, unusually late for him. She checked him over before creeping out into the living room. Desmond and the two ancestral Assassins sat around the dining table, and to Lucy's surprise there was a full breakfast made…eggs, pancakes, bacon and fruit.

Altair sat nearest the bedroom, eating a pancake drenched in syrup and some fruit. Ezio was apparently doing his best to eat everything in sight.

Desmond grinned at her stunned look. "What do you expect, neither one of them has eaten anything in hundreds of years."

Lucy frowned. "I'm not going to think about the physics of how any of this is possible." Desmond laughed. "And here I am thinking what a jerk I've been, not offering them something sooner."

Ezio stopped eating long enough to say, "I do not feel hungry, Desmond…in the same way that I remember feeling hungry." He grinned. "But the food is delicious."

Desmond smiled. "I'm not the best cook in the world, but I did spend enough nights covering the kitchen to get down the basics…and breakfast has always been my favorite meal."

Lucy smiled. It was a strangely comforting scene, seeing all three Assassins gathered over breakfast, laughing at some off-color joke Ezio had picked up from watching TV.

The comfortable din of breakfast was broken by a piercing scream from the bedroom, and before Lucy was fully aware of having moved, she stood over Kyle's crib. The baby's eyes were wide with terror, and his cries were almost panicked. She picked him up, but he writhed in her grip, and she felt Desmond take him gently, cradling him in one arm and firmly placing his hand on the baby's head.

"Whatsa matter, little man?" he murmured in a calming, almost singsong voice. "Show me what's got you so scared…"

Desmond's eyes flared golden, and Lucy saw the same light reflected in Kyle's eyes, and gradually the baby began to calm, his cries fading to hiccups. Desmond's expression was shocked a moment, then settled into a resolute gaze, and Lucy saw his jaw working in the manner that meant he was angry.

None of that anger reflected in his voice as the baby calmed down more fully, his expression becoming delighted as Desmond handed him to Ezio, who smiled at the boy, tickling him with his beard, though his dark eyes belied some of the anger Lucy saw reflected in Desmond's.

"What happened Des?" she said quietly, and Desmond's voice was soft as he said, "Someone came through the tear under DIA. Whoever it was I couldn't see, but they terrified Ky. We need to get to the HQ."

* * *

Laetitia met them at the door of the Assassin's temporary HQ, her expression troubled. "Desmond, my team in Denver reports that a young man came through the rift under the airport and then collapsed. When they pulled back his hood, they sent a photo…and I think you should see it."

Desmond took the proffered cell phone silently, his eyes settling on the image of an unconscious young man with dark curly hair and tanned skin. He wore a golden half-loop in his right ear. His face was Desmond's at 17, his lips unscarred, and Desmond knew without needing to see his eyes that they were golden as his were. A tribal tattoo in the same style as Desmond's own ran down the left side of his face.

"God dammit, if I could go back and punch myself for doing this, I would…" he hissed. "God fucking dammit." Lucy came up behind him, her expression concerned. "Des? What's the…" her eyes settled on the image he held in his now shaking hand, and he heard her gasp.

"Oh my God…Des…he looks just like you…is he another alternate?"

Desmond's voice was tight with rage as he said, "He's Ky's alternate, Luce. My alternate…the one I told you all about, he fucking sent him here because he _knew_ I wouldn't ask Ky for help myself. I didn't want to put him in danger…"

He growled, handing back the phone to a stunned Laetitia. "Can you get me a flight to Denver?"

Laetitia nodded. Desmond turned to Lucy, his eyes fierce.

"Luce…until we know what's going to happen, I need you to keep our Ky away from him. If it's safe to bring him here I will."

Lucy nodded, her gaze troubled. "Be careful, Des. He might be Ky, but we don't know what his intentions really are."

Desmond nodded, kissing their son on the top of his head before he turned and followed Laetitia, Juhani, Michael and John out the door.

**A/N: Finally had some time to write today, after passing out utterly for 2 and a half hours. Yeah. The sleep bat, it hit me pretty hard. :P This chapter's a little short because I didn't want to drag out scenes. Thanks to Mad About the Boro for the name catch. It's been fixed. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**03/06/2014**

**12:45 (local time)**

**Denver, Colorado, USA**

Desmond disembarked from the private jet, for once not off-put in the slightest at the speed of the flight. Generally he detested flying, but his anxiety level at meeting his son's teenage alternate had increased to a fever pitch as the plane had landed.

Altair put a hand on his shoulder. "Calm yourself, Desmond."

Desmond sighed, grumbling. "Easy for you to say, Altair." Altair looked amused. "You think I was not also nervous on meeting you in Syria, Desmond?" Desmond's gaze swung to the ancient Assassin.

"You didn't seem nervous," Desmond accused. Altair smiled, his honeyed gaze amused. "I have had many more years of practice controlling my emotions, Desmond. Any hesitation on my part when we met would have resulted in the rest of you being crushed."

Desmond shuddered. "That would have definitely been a bad thing." Altair nodded. "Indeed."

Laetitia cleared her throat, and Desmond's gaze went to her, settling on the tall Abstergo guard who stood beside her.

"My people tell me that…our guest…is being held in a van near our base camp, Desmond. They said he hasn't said anything since he woke up."

Desmond nodded. "Let's go."

* * *

Desmond steeled himself as he approached the van, and the surrounding guards moved back, whispering and pointing at the robed forms of Altair and Ezio, who trailed Desmond on silent feet.

A guard swung the van doors open, and Desmond's breath caught in his throat as a pair of golden eyes exactly like his focused on him. He read the emotions that crossed the boy's face, from fear to awe and finally grief.

He stood up, his eyes flickering to the silent forms of Altair and Ezio as they moved to stand beside Desmond, and then his gaze went back to Desmond's own.

His voice was hoarse as he said, "D-Dad?"

Desmond wasn't sure what to say, and the two Master Assassins tensed as the teenage alternate of Desmond's son stepped out of the van, wrapping a startled Desmond in a fierce hug.

Without thinking about it, Desmond's own arms wrapped around the boy, holding him tightly against him, and he felt tears soak his hoodie, as Kyle began to sob against him.

"It worked…it fucking worked…"

Desmond's hand automatically rubbed his son's back in the same gesture he used to calm him as a baby, and after a few minutes, Kyle lifted his gaze to his father's. He wasn't quite as tall as Desmond yet, but Desmond could tell he would be in a few years.

"Aw man D-Dad…I'm…I'm sorry. That must've…freaked you out."

He sniffled, wiping his nose on his sleeve, and Ezio nudged him with a handkerchief.

"That is a terrible habit, young one. Use this."

Kyle's eyes went to Ezio's in shock. "Uncle…Uncle Ezio?"

Ezio's gaze became shocked as Kyle wrapped him in a similar hug, and a slight blush burned on his face as he embraced the boy in a hug and then gently pried him off.

"Now then, _bello__ mio_. Try to calm yourself."

Kyle blushed, his eyes going to the ground. "Aw geez…I'm sorry I embarrassed you guys…I…" He swallowed, blinking back tears. "I…" His voice dropped to a whisper. "I just miss my Dad so much."

Desmond's gaze met the two ancient Assassins, and Desmond's voice was soft as he said, "Ky…I think we need to talk."

Kyle nodded. "Sure…sure thing, Dad."

Desmond led Kyle a bit away from the camp, and they looked out over the barren plains that surrounded the airport. Kyle was dressed in standard Assassin gear, his dark hood pulled up against the wind, and around one arm blinked a strange device.

"I'm-I'm really sorry…uh…see, my Dad…he died when I was young."

Desmond was silent a moment, then said, "You don't need to apologize to me for that, Ky."

Kyle sighed. "I know you're not happy I'm here Dad. He said you'd be pretty pissed off."

Desmond's jaw tightened. "Yeah. I am, but it's not directed at you, Ky. What's done is done…and what we need to do now is determine how we're going to fix this." Desmond's gaze went to the band around his son's upper arm.

"Mind if I ask what that is? Some kind of futuristic fashion statement?"

Kyle laughed a little. "No, Dad…it's a syncmaster." He blushed a little. "The name was Aunt Becca's idea…"

Desmond chuckled. "I might have guessed. What's it do?"

Kyle looked out over the plains again. "It keeps me synced to my reality, Dad. We developed them after the war broke out…when Rikkin first started poking holes in reality. They ensure we can always get back to our home reality…and they prevent the paradox of having multiple versions of the same person in one reality."

Kyle's gaze became embarrassed again. "It means that…that if there is a version of me here, I won't…interfere with him." His gaze became suddenly concerned as he said, "There…there is a version of me here, right Dad?"

Desmond put a calming hand on his shoulder.

"Yes Ky, though here, you're two months shy of turning 1."

Kyle blinked, and then he asked, "Does that mean Mom still has that silly frog shirt?" Desmond grinned. "Yes. And you look twice as cute in it as I did when I was that age, according to your grandma."

Kyle's eyes widened. "Grandma Rachel is here too?"

Desmond's gaze narrowed.

"Kyle…tell me more about this war with Rikkin you mention. I think we should start this story at the beginning. It's about 4 hours to New York."

Kyle nodded. "Okay Dad…but before we go…do you mind if we get something to eat?"

Desmond laughed softly. "Sure thing."

* * *

Kyle settled into the facing seat on the private jet across from Desmond. Unsurprisingly, Ezio seated himself next to Kyle.

Kyle's hood was down, his curly hair slightly unkempt.

"Well…I guess I should start with the obvious stuff…" He took a deep breath.

"My name is Kyle William Miles…I was born on July 25th, 2013. My mother's name is Lucy, my father's name was Desmond. My Dad died when I was about 7, in a battle with Rikkin. I am an Assassin initiate under Master Juhani. My mom is Mentor of the Assassins." His gaze darted around a little nervously, and Desmond's gaze narrowed.

"Did you happen to ask her permission to come here, Ky?"

Kyle swallowed hard. "Uh…sort of."

Desmond's brow rose, and his voice was warning. "The truth, Ky."

Kyle sighed. "I…I told her I wanted to test Aunt Becca's new hover-board and when she wasn't looking I grabbed the syncmaster and input the coordinates that…that your alternate sent me."

Desmond sighed heavily. "Ky, I don't have to tell you that lying to your mother and leaving like that was a really, really dumb thing to do. You could have been killed."

Kyle's gaze went to Desmond's, the golden gaze pleading. "He-he said if I went through, I'd get to see you again, Dad…and he was right…"

Desmond muttered a vile curse in Arabic, and Altair's gaze swung to him sharply, one brow raised. Kyle's gaze filled with tears as he said, "Are you mad at me, Dad?"

Desmond sighed. "No, Ky, but if I could punch my alternate right now, I totally would. That's an underhanded thing to do to a boy grieving his father. Is there any way we can get in contact with your mom to let her know you're safe?"

Kyle frowned. "I…I didn't think about that Dad…I'm sorry."

Desmond took a steadying breath.

"What can you tell me about the war? What happened after I…your Dad…died?"

Kyle looked relieved to be moving onto a different topic.

"Rikkin appeared one day when I was about 6…I barely remember most of my childhood, but I remember the day he started opening rifts…" He shuddered. "He came to our hideout and you went out to face him, telling Mom to take us and go…" His eyes brimmed with tears again as he said, "I didn't see you die, but Mom said there was a flash of light and then you were…just gone."

Ezio silently handed him the handkerchief as he sniffled. Kyle took it, murmuring a thanks in perfect Italian. Ezio's gaze caught Desmond's for a split second, and Desmond looked thoughtful. "Then what happened?" he asked, gently.

"The world tore itself apart, Dad. Fires and flooding and earthquakes…everything seemed to hit at once. Mom moved us out of New York…Manhattan sank into the ocean, and so did California. I did my training at various camps with grandpa until he died of a heart attack when I was 9…after that, Master Juhani took over my training. I trained with him and the other kids left."

He sighed, absently playing with his seatbelt latch.

"After that we moved around a lot. Rikkin and the Templars always had people looking for us, so we never stayed in any place too long. Mom went into a depression after…after my Dad died…and it took them almost kidnapping me for her to snap out of it."

Kyle's gaze met Desmond's, and his expression was almost desperate as he said, "We'd spent years on the run, Dad…and when I got the message from your alternate…I thought…if anyone could help us, it was you…" His gaze went to his shoes as he said, "You were always able to help when I needed it as a kid…I guess it's silly to think that now, huh?"

Desmond's hand grasped Kyle's tightly as he said, "That's never a silly thought to have, Ky." He sighed. "I'm not sure how I'm gonna help you, but I'm doing what I can to fix this mess…and Rikkin is at the center of it. Do you know if Rikkin has a silver Apple of Eden?"

Kyle nodded. "Mom mentioned it. It seemed important, like it was different from the others I've seen." Desmond nodded. "It's definitely different, Ky…and we're going to need to get our hands on it if we're going to fix any of this."

**A/N: According to my outline notes, this and Chapter 10 were supposed to be one chapter…oh well, that's why they call it**** an outline, I suppose.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**03/06/2014**

**13:45 (local time)**

**Sioux Falls, South Dakota, USA **

"Luce! Lucy! Come quick!"

Lucy blinked, looking up from the latest reports from the Assassin teams with irritation. "What is it Becca?" she called, and Rebecca practically skidded into her office, her eyes wild.

"He's gone!" she blurted, and Lucy frowned. "Slow down Becca, who's gone?"

Rebecca's voice bore a note of panic.

"Ky! One of the syncmasters is gone too…"

Lucy stared in horror for a few minutes, then said, "The syncmaster…you don't think Ky used it?" Rebecca's eyes filled with tears as she shook her head. "I don't know…I mean, no one heard him leave…I…I might be able to trace it…"

Lucy got up from her desk, following Rebecca into the lab. Her heart lay like lead in her breast, her throat clenched in terror as Rebecca swiftly ran the numbers. Lucy knew from the defeated expression on her face what her answer would be before she said, "He used it…oh my God, Luce…I hadn't tested it…he…he could be anywhere…or…"

Lucy snarled, cutting her off. "Don't say that! Don't even think it!"

Rebecca nodded, her voice choked. "I…I ought to have locked it up, after he spent so much time telling me about those weird dreams…"

Lucy's gaze narrowed. "What dreams?" she demanded, and Rebecca swallowed.

"He said he dreamed about…about his father…" Rebecca's gaze went to Lucy's, but the blonde woman's gaze had turned to stone at mention of Desmond. It had been years since his death, but everyone knew better than to mention him to Lucy. Lucy's voice was neutral as she said, "It's…it's alright, Becca. What…what did he say happened in the dream?"

Rebecca sighed. "He said…he said Desmond…gave him a set of coordinates for the syncmaster and told him if he used them…" Rebecca's eyes filled with tears, and she whispered, "Kyle said that if he used them he'd get to see his father again."

Lucy's expression was unreadable, and quietly she said, "Did he tell you what those coordinates were?"

Rebecca shook her head miserably. "I'm sorry Luce…I should have locked them up after hearing such a wild story…Ky's always been a dreamer, and he took…he took Des's death really hard. Honestly, he was still pretty little when…when it happened…I'm amazed he remembered Des at all…"

The look of anguish on Lucy's face made Rebecca clap her hands over her mouth in horror. "I…Oh God Luce…I…I didn't mean…I…"

Lucy's voice was calm even as her eyes filled with tears. "It's okay Becca. You couldn't have known. Can you trace the device?"

Rebecca swallowed, nodding. "I-I think so but it'll take time, and Rikkin's patrols have been getting closer lately…we might have to leave before I can finish the calculations…Minerva was always better with them than I am."

She sighed. "I wish she was here."

Lucy nodded, her gaze sharp. "We've lost too many people to miss…do what you can to track them down. Maybe we'll get lucky."

Rebecca nodded, setting down to work at the computers, and Lucy retreated back into her office, closing the door behind her.

Her eyes blurred with fresh tears as they settled on an old photograph on her desk. She, Desmond and Kyle smiled from the picture, palm trees waving against a bright blue sky. It'd been the last trip they'd taken as a family before Rikkin had started tearing the world apart…the last time they'd been together before Desmond died defending them.

She felt a sob rising in her throat and deliberately turned the picture face down on the desk, but now her memories tormented her.

"_Aw, c'mon Luce! What are you__,__ afraid of a little saltwater?"_ Desmond's voice taunted in her head, and she shuddered_. "I am not afraid of a little saltwater! It's just cold!"_ she'd retorted from the safety of the beach, and Desmond's gaze had melted into the one that always made her knees weak.

"_Oh come on…I promise I'll keep you warm…"_

The memory of the feel of Desmond's lips on hers broke the last of her carefully-bolstered reserve, and she sobbed.

Outside the office, Rebecca heard the shuddering sobs that Lucy tried to hide in front of the others and Ky, and her heart clenched in her chest. She turned up the volume on her music and started the calculations over.

* * *

Lucy looked over Kyle carefully as he blushed, his gaze going to his baby self cradled in her arms. "Aw, gee…I really was a cute baby…" he said, softly. "Though it is…really weird, I mean…uh…"

Lucy's hand gently traced his face, her expression faintly disapproving. "Ky, mind if I ask about the ink?"

Kyle swallowed.

"I…I uh got it done last year mom…uh…Lucy…I mean…" He sighed heavily. "I got it done on the anniversary of…of my Dad's death." He winced a little. "My mom was pretty…pretty mad."

Lucy sighed. "I have to say I kind of agree with her…I like ink, don't get me wrong…but you look so much like Desmond it's almost a shame."

Kyle's gaze went to the floor, and he muttered, "That's part of why I did it. For…for a few years after Dad died, my mom could barely stand to look at me…I thought…I thought if I changed my appearance enough, she wouldn't cry so much."

To his surprise, Lucy wrapped him in a hug, and his younger self waved a pacifier in protest at the sudden movement.

Kyle dodged the pacifier and returned the hug gently.

"Heh…eww…did I really put this thing in my mouth like that?"

Lucy laughed.

"Yes. You do…and to be perfectly honest, when you have kids, you'll realize what a Godsend a paci can be."

Desmond's voice came from behind them.

"Ky, Minerva and Becca want to talk to you." Kyle nodded. "Sure Dad…err…Desmond." He made a face. "It feels so weird to call you and mom by your first names."

Desmond laughed softly. "It helps avoid confusion. Besides, I'm closer to your age in this reality than your Dad is."

Kyle sighed. "Dad used to tell me stories about when he was younger, but I gotta be honest…you don't seem like the type to work a bar and get drunk every night till 2 AM…"

Lucy laughed out loud as Desmond flushed, his gaze darting away for a moment.

"Ah…you know, why don't we not repeat the stories your Dad told you. I mean…there's a baby present."

Kyle laughed, his eyes glinting in the same manner as Desmond's.

"Are you blushing?"

Desmond growled, but his blush burned hotter.

"I don't think anyone needs to hear…those stories, Ky. Really…" His gaze flickered to Lucy, and he added, "Er…please?"

Kyle threw back his head and laughed hard. After a few moments, he regained control of himself and said, "Okay Da-er…Desmond."

Rebecca cleared her throat, and Kyle obediently made his way over to her.

"Sorry Becca. I…I haven't laughed like that in a long time."

Rebecca's dark eyes were soft as she laid a hand on his shoulder. "I understand Ky. Minerva and I want to look at that device…we won't remove it we promise."

Kyle sat down near the computers. "Sure Becca…I mean, I can't really not let you look at it, since you built it and all, right?"

Rebecca's eyes glinted with almost unbridled interest as she gathered up tools and a computer cable.

"Let's get started…"

* * *

Lucy walked out of her office after several more hours, finding Rebecca still typing away at the computers, her expression weary. "Any luck?" she asked, and Rebecca didn't respond.

Lucy gently tapped her shoulder, and the brunette turned, her gaze startled for a moment before she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh! Sorry Luce, you startled me…I'm still tracing down matching values. Sorry…the algorithm is literally searching for Ky's signature in every universe close to ours…and Ky might have gone farther than that."

Lucy sighed, nodding. "Keep trying, Becca." Rebecca nodded, returning to her work. Lucy turned away, unsure of what to do with herself. All she could do now was wait, and hope Rikkin's patrols didn't find them before Rebecca found her son.

* * *

Rikkin sat behind his desk, his fingers drumming against the marbled top as he idly stroked the silvery form of his Apple of Eden.

There was a noise near the entrance to his office, and he frowned.

"Enter."

A timid form entered through the imposing doors. "Uh…sir…there's been a report of a reality-jump in South Dakota…we're narrowing the band now, but someone has shifted realities. We got some coordinates of the destination, but we don't have a way to follow them yet."

Rikkin's fingers stopped drumming. "Can you tell who it was?"

The timid aide cleared his throat.

"Uh…there's been rumors of an Assassin compound out there sir…if I had to hazard a guess, it might be them…they're the only other ones with access to Pieces of Eden…"

Rikkin stood up, his grand cloak swishing around him. His hand closed around the Papal Staff, and the aide shrank back as he placed the silver Apple onto it.

"Send teams there…I'm going to make some noise and see if I can flush some rabbits out of their hole."

* * *

Rebecca's eyes went wide as her computer beeped. Her calculations scrolled in another window, and she cursed. "Shit…Rikkin's onto us…I stayed connected too long and he's traced us…we have to leave now!"

Lucy stared as the ground began to shake.

"We can't leave…the calculations…"

Rebecca shook her head. "If we don't leave now, there'll be no one left for Ky to come home to!"

The ground rumbled again, and Lucy saw the air begin to shimmer. "He's opening a rift under us!" Rebecca screamed. "Get out of the hideout now!"

* * *

At the same moment, Rebecca's eyes went wide as her computer beeped. "Uh..Des…" Desmond turned around, and the ground trembled beneath them.

"The good news is we're in sync with Ky's reality…the bad news is something's destabilizing it…"

The air began to shimmer, and baby Kyle shrieked even as Kyle stared, his gaze widening in horror at something none of them could see.

"Oh my God…it's our hideout…Rikkin's opened a rift under it!"

Rebecca cursed. "And the rift he opened is spreading into our reality!"

Kyle turned, his eyes alight with power.

"Go through the portal!"

The air shimmered, and Desmond stared at him. "We have to get out of here!" Kyle shook his head desperately.

"You want Rikkin and the silver Apple, they're in my reality! Come on!"

Desmond balked as Kyle grabbed him with a strength he hadn't known he possessed and pushed him through the portal.

"DESMOND!" Lucy shrieked, and at that, everyone piled through the portal as the ground in the hideout began to disappear.

Desmond stumbled, his breath shuddering in his lungs as he landed on a hard surface that shook like the one he'd just left.

He saw Lucy, dressed in the formal robes of the Mentor of the Assassins turn to stare at him in shock. Her mouth worked as the others tumbled through the portal, looking stunned and terrified.

"Get everyone out of here NOW!" Desmond's voice cracked like a whip over the din.

Mentor Lucy stood frozen, her eyes on Desmond. Kyle screamed, "Mom, you gotta move!" The others were already streaming towards the door. Lucy looked back at Desmond. "Des, come on!"

Desmond snarled. "Ky, help me!"

Kyle nodded, and they dragged his mother bodily from the room and up the stairs even as they disappeared under their feet.

"The door's jammed!" Juhani's voice bore a note of panic, and Desmond snarled, his hand curling into a fist. A golden glow filled the hallway, and the door was blown off it's hinges.

They dove through the door, running, stumbling and screaming.

Desmond saw red all around them in his Eagle Vision as squads of Abstergo guards stood up to surround them.

With a guttural cry, he threw back his head, curling into himself, the golden glow of the Apples of Eden suffusing him, the geometric lines under his skin flaring bright as day.

There was light, an explosion without sound, and the air around them rippled as a circle of golden light incinerated all of the approaching enemies between one breath and the next.

He and Ky dragged Kyle's mother to the familiar van, and they all piled in on top of one another as Shaun took the wheel, the van tearing off away from the crater that had been the hideout.

**A/N: Finally managed to get a chapter written despite the insane homework that's been the bane of my writing time this week. Lots of perspective changes in this chapter, and if people find it too jarring to swap, I'll think of a way to delineate what is happening in what reality. Also, boo to Google Drive sync for losing a chapter and a half of edits...thank God for backups. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**03/06/2014**

**23:11**

**Topeka, Kansas, USA **

They were all past exhaustion by the time they reached the hideout in Kansas. The van had been packed to the point they were practically sitting on each other, but no one had paid any attention to the discomfort as they'd fled the rift in reality Rikkin had torn under their base with his Apple.

Kyle tried to soothe his mother, who had done nothing but stare at the younger Desmond and Lucy in shock. Rebecca had kept several syncmasters at other sites, and she'd wasted no time in slapping the bands on each of their alternates. She saw her alternate poking at hers curiously, and had stopped herself with a hand.

"Don't hit the button, till you're sure you want to use it. It can only be used once, and it's tuned to your reality…once you hit it, it'll phase you back." She glared at Kyle, who squirmed.

"I didn't have time to test these myself, but since Ky went and did it for us, at least we know it works one way."

Desmond's voice was quiet as he moved amongst his team, assessing injuries. Thankfully, it appeared everyone had made it through. Ansa looked terrified, clinging to Juhani's leg. Finally, Mentor Lucy spoke.

"D…Desmond."

Desmond's golden gaze flickered to her, and she swallowed hard. "I…I need to talk to you…please."

Desmond kissed his Lucy somewhat deliberately and made his way over to her. "Yes?"

Mentor Lucy sighed. "I don't have any idea what to do right now. Rikkin obviously knew where we were, and likely he has people after us as we speak…" Her gaze went to his, and he read the pain there. Quietly he said, "And you're not able to think of anything but how much you miss your husband."

The blonde woman sighed, putting her face into her hands.

"I'm sorry, Luce. I can't imagine how hard it must be for you, but you've gotta be strong for Ky."

Lucy's gaze narrowed. "You…He told me that too." She laughed somewhat bitterly. "I suppose I've let two versions of you down now, Des."

Desmond's gaze was hard as he replied, "You've let yourself down, Luce. Ky and the others need your strength, and this…this isn't you."

Mentor Lucy shook her head, tears of anguish running down her face, and her voice was choked as she said, "You don't get it, and how could you? I…I don't know how to be normal without you, Des…without…him. You…he told me once I was always his rock…and as the years passed he became mine. Now I'm adrift."

Desmond's voice was very quiet as he said, "That's bullshit, Lucy."

Mentor Lucy blinked at him. She'd never heard those words from her Desmond directed at her, and she stared at him in shock.

"You're adrift because you think you need someone to cling to. But there are times in life we can't all have that comfort…and that's when you start swimming. So fucking swim, Lucy…or more of your team and your family will pay the price."

Lucy's gaze was wide with shock as she said, "That's a cruel thing to say, Desmond."

Desmond's expression was unreadable as he said, "It's the truth, Luce. It hurts to hear, but you've let your grief cripple you for too long. Ky wouldn't have come looking for me if he'd had the support he needed from you."

Lucy's gaze flashed with rage, and before she knew what she was doing, her hand connected with Desmond's face. She heard her alternate gasp. Desmond's gaze was resolute as he rubbed his jaw.

Mentor Lucy snarled. "You're a colossal ass, you know that Des? How dare you lecture me on dealing with my grief when none of what happened to my Des may ever happen to you? I suppose that depends on if you made the same choice he did, which is what got him killed!"

Desmond heard Kyle gasp behind them, and he said quietly, "I may be his alternate, Luce, but I know that if he sacrificed himself to save you he did it believing it was in your best interest." His voice softened as he said, "I know that he loved you both more than his own life…and faced his death gladly if it meant you'd be safe."

Mentor Lucy's gaze narrowed and she hissed, "How do you know?"

Desmond's voice was almost a whisper as he replied, "Because it was the last thought going through my head, when I touched Rikkin's Apple in our reality. I told my Luce the same thing."

Lucy laughed bitterly. "You might have, but unlike my Des, you got to go home."

Desmond shook his head.

"I did, but what's left of my home now? It was destroyed when Rikkin's rift here seeped through the portal. My reality is floating around in little pieces right now…and these bands are the only thing keeping us from desyncing from it."

Lucy shook her head again. "While I'm sorry your reality was destroyed, you still have your Lucy and your Kyle…and from the number of people on your side of the room, your entire team. Rebecca, Juhani, Kyle and me are all that's left of ours. The Templars Rikkin sent after us even killed the kids, Desmond."

Desmond's voice was soft. "If we succeed, there's a chance we might be able to fix this. I've got to try…for everyone."

Mentor Lucy shook her head. "I can't help you, Des."

Desmond was silent, his gaze steady, and to her surprise he said, "I understand." Mentor Lucy stared at him a long moment, her gaze narrow.

"You're…not going to protest?" she said, unable to keep the astonishment out of her voice.

Desmond shook his head.

Lucy was speechless as he turned, heading back for the larger group of alternate Assassins, and her throat closed as her alternate embraced him tightly, kissing him.

Kyle spoke up from beside her. "Mom…you can't just let them go like that…they need our help!"

Lucy whirled on her son, her voice low.

"Ky, you know as well as I do you shouldn't have done any of this. They're trapped here because you brought them through!"

Kyle blinked back tears. "I know this is all my fault Mom, but I couldn't let Dad die…"

Lucy growled, her robes swishing around her. "He's not your Dad, Ky! He's from another universe!"

To her surprise, Kyle stood his ground, his expression going hard.

"He might be, but he's been more supportive of me in the past two days than you've been since I was 6 Mom…and I agree with him…this is my fault, and I'm damned if I'm not gonna help him fix it."

Lucy stared at her son as he turned and moved towards the group of alternate Assassins, who were preparing to leave. Kyle's voice was strained as he said, "Hey…Desmond!"

Desmond turned, one brow raising as Kyle snatched up his gear.

"I'm coming with you."

Lucy saw shock and then disapproval on his face. Desmond shook his head.

"Ky, you need to stay here with your mother."

Kyle shook his head. "You can either let me come along with you or I'll follow you. I made this mess, I'm gonna help fix it…with or without Mom's approval. Besides, the Desmond who got me to your universe told me you'd need my help."

Desmond glanced at Mentor Lucy and sighed.

"It looks like he inherited both our stubborn tendencies, Luce."

To Lucy's surprise, Rebecca spoke up from beside her. "Ky's right Luce…and if we go with them, at least there's more of us to fight off Abstergo…"

Lucy read the silent hope in Rebecca's dark gaze and sighed. She looked at Desmond and her alternate, her gaze hard.

"Fine…it seems I'm outnumbered. Let's pack up and go. If you want to get to Rikkin, we'll need a plan."

* * *

Rikkin turned from his contemplation of the silver Apple as his door was opened by the same timid aide. "Is the threat eliminated?"

The aide cleared his throat nervously. "Uh…there was a complication sir. Apparently the rift…the rift we opened bled into another universe…our agents were incinerated by…by Subject 17, sir."

Rikkin whirled, his hand clenching the silver Apple.

"Subject 17?" he gasped. "Are you sure it was 17?" The man nodded. "18 has the tattoo on his face…this second male looked like Subject 17, though he is perhaps a decade younger than the 17 you encountered some years ago…"

The man's gaze strayed to the silver Apple in Rikkin's hand, and he shuddered.

Rikkin frowned, his gaze straying into the silver Apple. "How did 17 track me here?" The aide swallowed.

"I…I can only presume it was the rift you opened, sir. The Assassins must have had another rift opened to the universe 17 came from…it could be a coincidence…"

Rikkin's gaze narrowed. "I don't believe in coincidences. Find the Assassins…find 17 and bring him to me."

The aide nodded. "And…what about the others, sir?"

Rikkin snarled. "I want 17. He's the real threat…18 doesn't know how to use the power he has, but 17 is resourceful enough to be a significant problem for me."

The aide nodded again, leaving the room hastily, and as soon as the door closed behind him, Rikkin hissed at the silver Apple.

"You must be in there gloating…"

The silver Apple flared, and when the pale light faded, Desmond stood before Rikkin, glowing silver chains around his wrists. His golden eyes were unreadable.

Rikkin glared at him.

"Well, Mr. Miles?"

Desmond's voice echoed as if from far away. _"How am I supposed to know how an alternate version of me got here, Rikkin? You've had me trapped in here."_ Rikkin frowned, and Desmond's form writhed a moment, his face contorting in pain.

"You know I don't care for a flippant response, Mr. Miles, and I know you aren't telling me the truth. Your son's powers have grown, and for him to have done this means you must have taught him something."

To the Templar's surprise, Desmond smiled, his golden gaze bearing pride now.

"_I never got the chance to teach him to use his powers…but from what I'm reading in your head I obviously taught him how to do the right thing." _ Desmond's gaze narrowed.

"_My alternate is coming for you, Rikkin. You know it, and you're afraid. You've always been afraid of me…that's why you trapped me in here instead of killing me."_

Rikkin growled, and Desmond's form trembled with pain again, but this time the golden eyes bore amusement, and to Rikkin's consternation, Desmond laughed, his laugh laced with pain. _"You can hurt me…Rikkin…but you won't stop me…not in this universe or any other."_

Rikkin grimaced, snarling as he dismissed Desmond, who was still smiling as he disappeared back into the silver Apple.

He turned to contemplate the skyline of his world once more. "We'll see about that, Mr. Miles."

**A/N: Poor Alternate Des. Darth Nova 66, this chapter's for you. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**03/12/2014**

**05:53**

**Turin, New York, USA**

The drive to what remained of New York had taken them an agonizing amount of time. They'd been forced to wait and dodge patrols, and Desmond had been forced to use his power at almost every stop. Turin was now shorefront property, the entirety of what had been New York City submerged beneath the rolling waves of the sea.

Desmond stood outside the Temple entrance. It stood open, yawning like a blackened wound in the side of the mountain. Minerva's voice floated to him, and he turned.

"Everything was taken from this reality's Temple, Desmond. Somehow, Rikkin gained knowledge of its existence. There is nothing within we can use." Desmond's expression tightened. More bad news to pile on the amount they'd already had. The Assassins' van had broken down when they reached Turin, and the two Rebeccas still argued about the best way to fix it.

The two Lucys avoided each other, and Kyle's voice spoke from behind Desmond.

"This is a real clusterfuck, Desmond…I'm sorry I got you all trapped here."

Desmond glanced over at his son's teenage alternate his expression stern. "I know I've got a mouth, but tone down the cussing in front of your younger self please. And yeah, it is."

He sighed. "I'm not sure how we're gonna get to Rome, but your mom says that's where Rikkin is…in the same office I fought him in in my reality."

Kyle was silent a moment, then said, "Mom never approved of me experimenting with my powers Desmond…but maybe I could…"

Lucy's voice cut into their conversation. "Ky, we've talked about you using your powers. It's dangerous. If you lose control of them it could be a disaster for us all…remember what happened the last time you used them when you were upset?"

Kyle's gaze narrowed, and Desmond was struck by how much his son looked like him.

"Mom, I was like, 8."

Mentor Lucy frowned. "We never did find that couch, Ky."

Desmond's voice was quiet. "What are you talking about?"

Kyle looked at Desmond. "When I was 8, I got in trouble for playing ball in the house…I broke…uh…a few things…by accident…and when Mom called me I tried to hide the ball."

His son grimaced, blushing a little. "I…I shoved it under the couch…and apparently when I did I opened a small rift…the couch and the ball disappeared into it and then it closed…" He swallowed. "And then Mom walked into the room and wanted to know where the couch was…"

To his surprise, Desmond threw back his head and laughed until tears streamed down his face. Kyle blushed hotly, and Mentor Lucy looked irritated.

"It's not funny, Des."

Desmond shook his head, still laughing and managed to get hold of himself long enough to say, "That's an awesome trick."

Kyle looked up from his boots, his golden gaze wide. "Y…You mean you're not mad?"

Desmond took a deep breath, steadying himself, though his eyes still glinted with amusement. "Hell no, Ky, I wouldn't have been. Besides, if it's the couch we've got in the apartment in our reality…its long past needing to be replaced anyway."

Lucy's voice spoke up as she moved to stand next to her alternate. "That's my couch, if I remember right Des, and it was my mother's…"

Desmond smiled, kissing baby Kyle on the top of the head. "Luce, I love you more than my life itself, but that couch is both hideous even by my standards _and_ uncomfortable, which is a prime sin for a couch."

Lucy eyed her alternate. "Let me guess, your Des hated the couch too."

A ghost of a smile showed on Mentor Lucy's face. "Yeah." Her expression tightened a little before she said, "He always said we'd replace it when we got a chance…but by the time Kyle made it disappear, he was already…gone."

They were silent a long moment, and then Desmond said quietly, "Ky, do you think you could open a rift to a specific place?"

His son frowned. "I…I dunno, Desmond. I've never tried to…direct it before."

Minerva's voice spoke from nearby. "You may all guide Kyle's powers…the Apples work based on the power of belief…the more minds there are around that believe something will happen, the more reinforcement Kyle will have."

Kyle nodded. "It's worth a shot."

Mentor Lucy immediately shook her head. "No, Ky. It's dangerous."

Lucy opened her mouth to protest, and to her surprise, Desmond shook his head, looking at Mentor Lucy seriously.

"It's not my place to order Ky to do anything. I asked the question out of curiosity…but it's up to you and Ky if you want to take the risk." Desmond saw Mentor Lucy's face relax, and Altair's voice sounded in his head, his tone approving, _"Very well done, Desmond."_

Desmond kept the smile from his face as he responded, _"I've learned more from you than just fighting skills, Altair."_

Kyle's gaze swung to Lucy's, pleading. "Please mom…let me at least try…we can't very well stay out here with no transportation, and getting to Rikkin is the only way to fix this."

Mentor Lucy looked at Kyle, then sighed resignedly. "I know if I tell you no at this point, you'll just ignore me, Ky…so…all I'm going to say is please be careful."

Kyle nodded. "Okay…uh guys…" Desmond stood back as his son clapped his hands. "Guys! Can…can we all form a circle here, uh…please?"

The others all silently gathered around, joining hands in a configuration that sent a chill down Desmond's spine. The assembled team stood in the same order they had in the Temple – when Desmond had averted the end of the world, only this time Kyle stood at their center, his hands joined to Desmond's and his mother's.

Kyle closed his eyes a moment, and they felt power thrum through them. When he opened them again, they glowed brightly. "Okay…everyone think about Rome….our Rome. Mom, you've been there, so remember what it looks like in our time for everyone else to see."

Desmond's mind was filled suddenly with the alternate Lucy's memory of the familiar office in Rome. Beneath their feet, a ripple formed in the ground, as if it were suddenly made of water.

The memory became clearer, and as it did, the ripples became more pronounced, finally spreading and opening into doorway in the air that led to the room they all saw in their vision. Kyle's voice bore some strain as he said, "Okay…everyone through…I think I've got it stable now."

* * *

The instant Desmond stepped through the portal he knew something was terribly, terribly wrong.

Kyle gasped as the last of the team stepped through, letting the portal fade. "Okay…we're here…now we just gotta find Rikkin…"

Desmond shook his head, his eyes wild. "No we're not, Ky…we're in the wrong office."

Kyle frowned. "What do you mean Desmond? I opened the rift to the room in my mom's memory…"

Desmond nodded, even as Mentor Lucy's gaze went wide. "Oh my God…you opened it to my memory…the last time I was here was shortly after your father died…I didn't make it into the office, I was forced to retreat before I could get into it…"

As if to reinforce her words, there came the sound of fighting outside the office, and all the Assassins pressed themselves against the wall where their portal had been. Eventually the sounds of fighting faded, and the door handle rattled.

"Quick! Everyone hide!"

Luckily for the Assassins, Rikkin appeared to be fond of tapestries, and so each Assassin flattened him or herself against the wall behind one.

The door opened as Desmond and the others collectively held their breath. Desmond heard Rikkin cursing furiously. Cautiously, he peeked out from behind his tapestry, and saw Rikkin pacing the office floor, cursing. The silver Apple glowed in his hand, and as he passed Desmond heard him mutter, "Too close, those damned Assassins, too close…"

Desmond saw Rikkin's gaze narrow at the Apple, and then to no one in particular, he shouted, "Shut up, damn you! If I wanted your opinion I'd ask for it!"

Desmond was forced to hide again as Rikkin glanced his direction, his green eyes wild with rage. He held his head and groaned a little, hissing, "Shut up, shut up, shut UP!"

Desmond frowned behind the darkness of the tapestry. Was Rikkin experiencing the Bleeding Effect?

After a moment, Desmond saw the pale flash of the Apple's light and to his shock, he heard his own voice address Rikkin, his tone taunting.

"_Aww, is my yelling hurting your tiny little brain, Rikkin? I assure you my wife will hurt you a lot more when she manages to get in here."_

Dimly to his left, Desmond heard Mentor Lucy gasp softly before it was muffled by someone's hand.

Thankfully for them, Rikkin didn't appear to hear, and Desmond dared a glance out from behind his cover. To his shock, his alternate stood before Rikkin, his wrists clad in silver chains. Desmond's breath strangled in his throat as he realized what the chains meant…Rikkin hadn't killed this timeline's Desmond…he'd done far worse…he'd imprisoned him inside the silver Apple.

Apparently Kyle had reached the same conclusion, because as Rikkin began to snarl something at the captive Desmond, he screamed, "You bastard!"

Desmond froze in horror as Kyle burst from beneath his cover, his golden eyes ablaze with power, and Desmond saw his alternate freeze with the same horror before he cried, _"Ky! No!"_

Kyle leveled his hand at the stunned form of Rikkin, the silver Apple glowing in his hand, his hand ablaze with golden light. "Release my Dad, you Templar bastard!"

Rikkin's face twisted in an insane grin. "I'm afraid you'll have to catch me first, boy…"

They all shuddered as the air in the center of the room rippled. "He's opening a rift!"

Desmond wasn't sure who moved next, but the ripple expanded and then opened to reveal a rainy cityscape, and Desmond instantly recognized the Manhattan skyline.

Kyle snarled as he leapt after Rikkin, and Desmond bolted, grabbing his son's hand. "Ky stop, you don't know where it goes! We may never be able to get back!"

Kyle wrenched free of Desmond's grip. "No! He has my Dad, and I'm not gonna let him go again!"

Desmond struggled to hang onto his son. "Ky don't…Ky..." Kyle's eyes blazed, and Desmond saw the portal expand, encompassing the entire room, and he felt cold rain hit his face.

Rikkin down a street, and as the portal closed over them, the full deluge of the rain soaked them. "Ky! Stop!"

Kyle struggled now against Desmond's grip and that of his two ancestors, whose robes were instantly soaked through by the rain.

"Desmond, Uncle Ezio, let me go! He's getting away!"

Roughly, Desmond turned his son to face him, meeting his fierce golden gaze with his own.

"We'll help your Dad, Ky, I swear it. But we can't do that by jumping through random realities…Rikkin might very well drop us somewhere we can't breathe, for all we know. I felt the energy drain it took for him to open that rift…he won't be able to open another till he recovers. We've got to use that to our advantage."

Desmond saw his son consider his words, and gradually the golden glow faded from his eyes.

"What do we do now?"

Desmond's expression tightened. "We find shelter. I've lived in New York long enough to know a hurricane when I see one – and if my suspicions are right we need to get the hell out of the city as fast as possible."

Kyle frowned. "What do you mean?"

Desmond growled even as he began to lead them down the street in the direction Rikkin had gone.

"If I'm right, Hurricane Sandy will hit this area in a couple days…and when she does, this whole area will be underwater."

**A/N: I know there's been delays in updating…it's been a busy week/weekend/holiday…thing. And uh…Bioshock Infinite. Yeah. More to come soon!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**10/24/2012**

**04:21**

**Manhattan, New York, USA**

The group of Assassins made their way down the darkened street, following a trail only Kyle could see. Suddenly from up ahead there was the sound of shouting, and Desmond heard his own voice exclaim, "What the fuck, who are you?!"

Kyle glanced back at Desmond, and their gazes narrowed before both sprinted ahead. Desmond saw himself lying on the ground, and Rikkin grinned insanely as he pointed a gun at Desmond's alternate.

"Goodbye, Mr. Miles…"

Desmond's alternate flinched, instinctively covering his face. Rikkin stumbled back as something bright flashed through the air, crying out in pain as one of Desmond's knives buried itself in his shoulder. The other Desmond looked up, staring in shock as Rikkin wrenched the knife from his shoulder.

"No matter how many of you I kill, there's always one more…" he muttered, and the alternate Desmond wasted no time in rolling to his feet. His alternate turned, and on seeing him, froze, his eyes wide with shock.

"What…what the fuck…" he muttered. Rikkin lunged with Desmond's bloodied blade for his alternate's back, and Desmond's shout galvanized the alternate Desmond into action.

"Goddammit, Desmond, MOVE!"

The alternate Desmond dropped and rolled, the blade missing his back by scant inches. Rikkin stumbled again as a gunshot echoed on the quiet street, just missing his head. Juhani's icy eyes were cold as he took aim again, and Rikkin screamed a curse, throwing the bloodied knife end over end at the blonde Templar.

Juhani was forced to dodge the knife, and Rikkin took off down the street. As he reached the end of the block, Desmond saw a car pull up and pick him up, speeding off into the night.

Desmond's alternate stared at him even as Juhani muttered curses in Finnish, picking up Desmond's knife and handing it to him. "I hope this wasn't your favorite knife, Des…the tip's shattered."

Desmond growled something unflattering. "Better the tip be shattered against that wall than buried in your guts, Juhani."

Desmond's alternate finally managed to speak up.

"Who the fuck are you?" His eyes settled on William's face, shocked. "D-Dad?"

Desmond sighed, weighing his options as he contemplated his alternate. "Come on, let's get out of the rain."

* * *

The bar was quiet as Desmond's alternate silently unlocked the back door. The soaked Assassins entered quietly, seating themselves around the large table that in another reality was their usual one. Desmond's alternate closed the door quietly behind them, watching as Desmond stripped off his hoodie, wringing it dry over the bar sink.

Baby Kyle whimpered, and Lucy frowned at Desmond.

"Des, Ky's cold and wet. He'll get sick if we don't find some dry clothes for him."

Desmond nodded. "We'll need a place to stay until we find out who Rikkin's contact in this dimension is anyway." William coughed from his seat, looking pale, and Desmond glanced at him. "Dad? You okay?" William nodded, but Desmond's gaze narrowed as he saw his father hide a flash of pain.

"Did you take your meds, Dad?" he asked quietly. William shook his head. "They…they were in my room at the hideout, son."

Desmond's jaw tightened silently, and his alternate finally worked up the nerve to speak.

"Who are you people?"

Desmond sighed. "We're from another universe. I'm you…or what you became, in my version of the world."

His alternate stared at him for a long moment, then said, "So in your version of the universe…Dad never died? You're an Assassin?"

The room went still, and Desmond nodded, his gaze narrowing.

His alternate sighed, looking at William almost curiously. "I hadn't seen Dad until…recently. Shortly before he died, in fact."

He looked at Desmond, his eyes narrowing. "Now you might tell me who that guy was and why he tried to kill me."

Desmond frowned. "I…I'm not honestly sure why he tried to kill you unless it was just opportunity. We chased him here, but I didn't think that he picked this place and time deliberately…"

"Dad...uh, I mean…Desmond…" Desmond turned to face Kyle. "Yeah?" Kyle frowned. "Rikkin would have only been able to choose where he was going if he had a way to navigate realties."

Desmond nodded, looking at his alternate. "I have some questions for you…and while the Rikkin we're after is in this dimension, I think it's better if you come with us. I don't know if he'll send anyone else after you, and it's so far been important to keep you alive in all the universes we've been in so far."

His alternate nodded, smirking a little, turning towards the back door, and something lurched uncomfortably in Desmond's gut.

Altair's voice whispered in his head, confirming his feeling.

"_Desmond...something is not right." _

Desmond frowned, and his Eagle Vision washed the world in greys. He looked over at his alternate, and to his very great shock, his alternate glowed a sooty red. He stood frozen, and as his alternate turned back and saw the expression on his face, he sighed.

"I forgot we had that particular ability. It won't help you much…they're already on the way here."

Desmond snarled. "You're a Templar…and Dad didn't die in this reality…you killed him."

There was a collective gasp, and his alternate sighed, his expression becoming hard.

"Do you have any idea what it's like to spend your life in a lab, Desmond? I do. Abstergo took me from the Farm when I was 2 years old…and by the time Dad found me, it was too late. For what it's worth, I'm sorry…or I would be, if I could feel enough to care." His alternate's eyes narrowed. "They burned most of that out of me years ago, though."

Desmond's gaze narrowed. "You're lying."

His alternate snarled, his expression matching Desmond's even as the sound of helicopters was heard.

Without turning around, Desmond spoke, "Ky, get everyone out of here. Now." Kyle nodded, and Desmond felt the tear as reality shimmered, revealing a green field somewhere, sunny and warm.

Desmond's alternate lunged for Kyle as the portal stabilized. "Everyone through!" he cried, and Desmond snarled as he took his alternate to the ground.

His alternate was not as strong as he was, but Desmond was hindered by the fact he didn't really want to hurt him, and his alternate was not above using that against him.

"Des!" He heard his Lucy cry, and he shook his head. "Go, Luce! Take Ky and go!" Desmond grunted as his alternate wrenched free of his grip, punching him.

There was the sound of a struggle, but Desmond was not able to look back as he wrestled with his alternate on the floor of the bar.

As the door was kicked down and voices shouted, his alternate managed to pin him, his eyes wild as his hands locked around Desmond's throat.

"Looks like it's just you and me now…" he snarled.

Desmond grimaced. "I wouldn't say that…if I were you."

His alternate struggled as Altair and Ezio hauled him off of Desmond. Dozens of red dots centered themselves on Desmond's chest. "One move, and he dies!"

Desmond froze, even as his alternate grinned. "You guys took your time." A familiar voice spoke, sending a chill down Desmond's spine.

"Very well done, Desmond."

Vidic pointed a gun down at the prone form of Desmond, "Call off your ancestors, Mr. Miles."

Desmond considered his options a moment, and then Altair and Ezio stepped back, releasing his alternate and disappearing.

"Very good, Mr. Miles."

Desmond managed to look around as the Abstergo guards hauled him to his feet. The other Assassins were gone, and he breathed a sigh of relief. His alternate frowned. "That was some disappearing trick your kid pulled."

Vidic's eyes narrowed. "His…kid?"

Desmond's alternate nodded. "There was a teenager with them…he called him 'Dad.'"

Vidic looked around. "And they…disappeared?"

His alternate nodded. "He opened some kind of portal and they went through it."

Vidic frowned. "You let them escape?"

His alternate frowned. "I was kinda busy, Warren."

Vidic looked thoughtfully at Desmond, his gaze narrowed. Desmond smirked. "Finding out Rikkin didn't tell you everything he sent you after, eh?"

Vidic frowned. "Shut up, Mr. Miles." To the guards, he said, "Bring him."

* * *

Lucy stared at Kyle as they stood in the grassy field on the other side of the portal. "Where are we?" she demanded, cradling his infant self tightly.

Kyle sighed. "I took us back in time. I figured there are so many people after us in modern times, it made sense to take us back to before they were looking for us."

Lucy shook her head. "You left my Des there! How are we going to find him again?"

Kyle frowned. "I can get us back there. We're in the same universe, we're just 500 years in the past. We have to wait till they leave before I take us back there though." Lucy sighed, cuddling baby Kyle close as he sneezed.

Kyle frowned. "I think we should build a fire so my baby self doesn't get a cold." The others nodded as they spread out to look for tinder.

* * *

Desmond blinked as he was led into an ornate office several hours later. Rikkin turned look at him triumphantly.

"Ah, there you are Mr. Miles."

He smiled at Vidic and Desmond's alternate. "I'm sure by now you've noticed that at least in some universes, you were wise enough to pick the winning side."

Desmond's gaze narrowed.

"You know as well as I do neither side is the winning one, Rikkin. Not in this reality or any other."

Rikkin smiled. "Unlike you, I've been in contact with my alternates. The ones that weren't useful to me were disposed of."

His alternate's gaze went to Rikkin. "If that's true, why did you try to kill me?" he demanded. Rikkin's gaze swiveled to Desmond's alternate, and he frowned.

"Though you are useful in this reality, Mr. Miles, in practically every other you are a hindrance. When I first arrived, I wasn't aware of your allegiance, so I attempted to remove a barrier to my power. I am glad your alternate stopped me, for you've been supremely helpful to me."

Desmond snorted. "And he'll tell you that right up until he tries to stab you in the back again."

Rikkin snarled. "Shut up, Mr. Miles."

Desmond frowned. "So now what Rikkin? You're killing your alternates and mine for…what? It's pretty senseless to kill yourself, don't you think?"

Rikkin smiled. "As each of my alternates dies, I grow stronger and my link with the Apple increases…as long as your alternates remain alive, your power is divided among them. Eventually I will kill enough of my alternates that you won't be able to stop me."

Desmond heard his alternate gasp.

Desmond bowed his head a moment. "You're right. I won't go so far as to kill my own alternates because I'm not a total monster, Rikkin."

Rikkin forced his head up, staring him in the eyes, and Desmond saw that his normally-green eyes had become pale from the power of the Apple.

"I'll be merciful and let you live to see the end of all you know and care about." Desmond swallowed, his gaze narrowing.

"My family and the Assassins will stop you," he hissed, and Rikkin laughed. "Ah, Mr. Miles. You're wrong…they'll be the first to die, your motely little group of rejects from other dimensions." Desmond saw his alternate's gaze widen, and Rikkin looked at Vidic. "Until his group reappears, keep him under constant guard. He's proven to be very resourceful at escaping in several realities." Vidic nodded. "Yes, sir." Rikkin smiled as Desmond was taken in the grip of the guards once more.

"Enjoy your stay, Mr. Miles. You're going to be my guest for a very, very long time…"

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is so late, this past week has been insane for many reasons on top of the usual ones. I hope this chapter was worth the wait, and I'll try to get another posted before Monday. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**10/24/2012**

**10:35**

**Manhattan, New York, USA**

The bar was quiet as the air shimmered, and after a moment, a portal opened and Kyle carefully poked his head through. "Come on, it looks clear."

The others trooped through, Mentor Lucy looking around. "Okay…we need to get out of here and figure out where they took Desmond."

The portal closed behind them. They were at least dry and warm from their few hours of what had been the middle of summer in some long-ago year.

"Are there any Assassins in this world who could help us?"

Juhani spoke up, and Mentor Lucy's eyes narrowed, turning to William and Lucy. "I wouldn't know…this world falls closer to your time than mine. Do you know of any cells in the area?"

Lucy looked at William. "Templar Desmond said you were dead, William…so maybe that means I'm an Assassin in this timeline."

William sighed. "Here's my cell phone…if it still works, we can try calling Philadelphia."

Lucy nodded, handing William his grandson. William cradled the baby close, smiling at him.

Lucy picked Gavin's number from the list and called it, tapping her fingers on the bar nervously.

After a moment, Gavin's familiar gruff voice picked up.

"Who is this?"

Lucy took a deep breath and then said, "This is Lucy Stillman…I know this must sound strange, considering what number I'm calling you from, but please hear me out Gavin…"

There was a silence, and then Gavin responded.

"Calm down Lucy. Let me guess, you're from out of universe, here with Desmond and a bunch of other Assassins?"

Lucy's jaw hit the floor.

"H-How do you know that?"

Gavin's voice was tired.

"We'll send a team to pick you up. Suffice it to say, you're not the other visitors from out of town we've had in recent weeks."

William frowned, motioning to Lucy. She handed the phone to him and he said, "Gavin?" Gavin's voice was a little startled as he said, "Bill. God, it's good to hear you, old friend. I was telling Lucy there are other Assassins from other universes and times here…reality's been turned in a huge, muddled mess thanks to Rikkin and that damn Apple of his."

There was a pause, and then Gavin said lowly, "William, is your Desmond with you?"

William swallowed hard. "His alternate here betrayed us…he kept him off us long enough for us to escape, but they've taken him to Rikkin's by now…"

There was a pause, and Gavin said, "That is not necessarily a bad thing. I will explain when you get here."

William hung up the phone, looking at the others. "Apparently the other Assassins here already know about the other universes…and they're sending a team to get us."

* * *

Desmond was led by a team of guards and his alternate to what in his reality was office space containing various Animus. In this reality it was a heavily fortified block of glass cells, and Desmond was shocked to see that his various alternates each occupied one cell.

Rikkin's voice echoed over the speaker. "Do you like my little collection, Mr. Miles? The ones I couldn't capture I killed, but I've got several floors of your alternates now."

Most of them stood up to stare at him as he was led in, and he saw himself as he might have been in many realities. In some cells, he wore heavy robes akin to Ezio's, in others he wore what appeared to be wielding goggles and strange armor, and from one cell he was shocked when a version of himself wearing linen robes waved at him, mouthing something through the glass.

"_I'm sorry, Desmond."_

The alternate who'd sent Kyle to them. So Rikkin had him, too. Desmond sighed, returning the wave half-heartedly.

He was pushed into a cell near the end of a row, and his Templar alternate looked at him a bit sadly before he closed the door.

Desmond went to the door as it closed, watching his alternate across the aisle, who eyed him sternly, seated on his own cot. He was perhaps 30 years older than Desmond himself, his hair greying and wore the robes of a Master Assassin.

He pressed one palm against the glass, and he saw his alternate stand up, pressing his palm to the glass.

To his surprise, he heard his own voice echo in his head. _"Can you…hear me?"_

He saw the alternate across the way mouth the words, and he almost responded before he focused and said, _"Yes."_

He saw the older alternate nod. _"Rikkin doesn't know we can speak like this. I'll bring you in…you need to sit down on your bed and focus."_

Desmond nodded, seating himself cross-legged on the floor.

He closed his eyes, and the world flashed white.

"_I'd say welcome if we weren't all currently imprisoned."_

The elder alternate he'd spoken to now somehow stood beside him. They stood on a white plane with the other alternates, and all the others turned to stare at him as he approached what he realized was a massive group. There were more versions of him than he could count, and the sight took his breath away as they all turned to stare at him.

Desmond looked at his alternates and spoke.

"You guys act like you expected me to be here."

The elder Desmond shrugged.

"Rikkin's been sending teams to other dimensions to capture us. You were the first of us to hop realities, so we expected you'd wind up here eventually."

Desmond sighed. "Yeah about that…would it help if I said I'm sorry?"

The elder Desmond frowned. "No, not really. There's nothing you could have done to prevent this. Most of us are here because when we were removed from our realities, they were destroyed. We're a lynchpin in quite a few."

Desmond frowned, and the one who'd sent Kyle to them came up.

"I'm happy and sad to see you here, Desmond. I'm sorry." Desmond's fist clenched. "I know it won't do much good to punch you now, but believe me when I said I really, really wanted to when you sent Ky to us."

The linen-robed Desmond sighed. "You have to understand…there were very few realities he was even born, Desmond…and fewer where he survived. Your Kyle is the only other one of him to exist, as a matter of fact…and it took me decades to find the older one I sent you."

Desmond's jaw worked, and the elder Desmond, apparently the spokesman for the group, said, "You're the most powerful of us, Desmond. There's only one or two others among us who absorbed both Apples in their timeline – and they all went…well, crazy."

Desmond frowned. "Great, I think. No matter how powerful I am, I'm still not as strong as Rikkin."

The other Desmonds went silent, and the elder Desmond spoke.

"We know that too…and we know how Rikkin's been gaining his power."

Desmond shook his head, shuddering. "I still can't believe he'd kill his own alternates. I mean, how creepy is that?"

The elder Desmond eyed him seriously. "We've all been here longer than you, Desmond, and we've all come to a consensus, if you'll hear it."

Desmond stared at the elder Desmond, his gaze narrow.

"I have a feeling I'm not going to like what you…I've…we've…got planned."

The elder Desmond smiled sadly.

"Our realities are destroyed, Desmond…and in many cases, even if they were restored, none of us have a family to go home to."

Desmond's gaze went flat. "Before you get any ideas, my reality is kinda fucked up too. I'm in the same boat as the rest of you."

The elder Desmond shook his head empathetically. "Your reality isn't destroyed, Desmond…it's damaged, but if you close the rift Rikkin opened, it'll be restored…right now that rift is a pebble in the pond of your reality."

He sighed. "What I meant about our realities is…well…in mine, for instance, Juno currently rules the world. Humankind are slaves. In his … " He pointed at another version of Desmond, "The world was blown back to the Stone Age…in his…" He pointed to the steampunk Desmond, "The world was destroyed during Ezio's time when he released Juno early and is in the middle of a Second Precursor war."

He looked at Desmond. "You and the Desmond trapped in the Apple are the only ones who survived all that to have a family…and out of you two, you're the only one who's family had any kind of normal life."

Desmond frowned. "What about the Templar version currently working with Rikkin here?"

Elder Desmond sighed, shaking his head. "He's never absorbed an Apple or been in an Animus. Abstergo kept him in the dark deliberately. He's dangerous because unlike the rest of us he doesn't really know what's going on."

Elder Desmond looked seriously at Desmond. "We want to ask you, Desmond…to take us with you."

Desmond blinked, staring at them. "Uh…my apartment is kinda tiny guys…and Lucy might have issues with so many roommates…"

To his surprise, the other Desmonds laughed.

Elder Desmond shook his head, grinning. "No, Desmond…we meant…you absorb us, as you did the Apples. None of us have anything to go back to…but if you wanna restore the fabric of space time you're going to need our power."

Desmond frowned, stepping back, his hands raised.

"Whoa…let's not be hasty about this…I can barely stand having Altair and Ezio living in my head, I don't think I could deal with all of you guys and your versions of Altair and Ezio in there too…"

The elder Desmond smiled sadly.

"If we were to merge with you, Desmond, we would become part of you, as the Apples are. It wouldn't be the same as existing in our own bodies…but…at least a version of us would get to have a happy ending. Out of all of us, you're the only one who managed that, and none of the rest of us care to return to whatever might remain of our worlds. It's the only way to beat Rikkin at his own game…"

Desmond took a deep breath, steadying himself.

"You're all telling me…that you'd rather merge with me and cease to exist as yourselves versus going home?"

Elder Desmond nodded. "We don't have homes to go back to, Desmond…we don't have families and in some cases, we're dead already in our realities. In pretty much every reality other than yours and the Desmond in the silver Apple…we have nothing. There's no one waiting for us. Whether it was by some grand design, or that Fate is a cruel bitch, we'll never know."

Desmond stared seriously at elder Desmond and the rest of the group.

"I…I can't."

Elder Desmond sighed.

"You're not killing us, Desmond. None of us look at it like that…each of us looks at this as a way to escape, to help repair our realities and have a chance to be happy. You have to do it to save everyone in all those realities…and if our sacrifice is the only way to do that, I know that none of us have any issues with it. We agreed on it a long time ago, and now that you're here we don't have much time."

Desmond closed his eyes, feeling tears sting them.

"You don't know what you're asking me to do…to live with. The Creed says you have to live with your choices…"

Elder Desmond touched his shoulder. "This isn't living Desmond. Our choices are going with you or spending the rest of our collective lives watching Rikkin destroy universes with impunity. None of us alone are strong enough to escape."

Desmond wavered a moment, and then he opened his eyes. "Fine. Each of you come up to me…and if you can each tell me the same thing as my older self here, then I'll take you with me."

Elder Desmond stood back, nodding. "Then I'll go first."

Desmond took his alternate's hands, and golden light flared around them both.

* * *

At the same moment, Lucy's voice was an incredulous shout. "You mean to tell me that Desmond's alternates…all of them…are here?!"

Gavin sighed. "Yes. Minerva can explain."

Minerva stepped forward, her gaze serious. "At this moment, Desmond is absorbing the power of his alternates…Rikkin trapped them here, and in doing so, destroyed each of their realities. They sacrificed themselves so that Desmond would have a chance to beat Rikkin."

Lucy frowned. "If his alternates' realities were destroyed, and ours was destroyed, what's the point? Rikkin's won…"

Minerva shook her head.

"If Desmond can go back to the nexus point…the first time reality was damaged, and prevent it from happening, then the effects of Rikkin's Apple will be reversed."

Lucy frowned. "But how do we know when that nexus point is?"

Minerva frowned. "Desmond first injured himself touching the Staff in Rikkin's office…had he not touched it, reality would not have been breached…he is the anti-thesis of the silver Apple…the reality breach is what was created when the two were brought close and repelled one another…"

The Assassins all looked confused, but Rebecca frowned, and then said, "Like a pair of magnets? The space between them, where the fields repel each other…that's the rift in reality, right?"

Minerva nodded. "Your analogy is correct, Rebecca. One of the Apples…the magnets…must be removed from the vicinity of the other before the rift can be opened." Rebecca frowned. "If Des is the other magnet, then he can't get close to it, can he? How's he supposed to stop it?"

Minerva frowned. "I am not sure, Rebecca. Right now, our priority should be in ensuring his safety."

**A/N: There, two chapters in one weekend. Enjoy!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**10/24/2012**

**18:30**

**Manhattan, New York, USA**

Desmond roused to the feeling of being watched. His eyes blinked open, and he sat up on the narrow cot in the back of his cell to Vidic staring at him, his Templar alternate beside him, looking frightened.

"Somehow I'm not surprised you would be the only one left, Mr. Miles."

Desmond glanced past Vidic into the cell across from his, but the elder Desmond was gone. He could feel the others within him, and he shook himself a little as he moved to sit on the edge of his cot. He made a show of yawning and stretching.

Vidic frowned. "Where are they, Mr. Miles?"

Desmond's gaze narrowed. "If you mean my alternate selves, I don't have any idea. They were here before I fell asleep."

Vidic eyed him, but Desmond remained calm, meeting the other man's dark gaze steadily.

Rikkin's voice echoed over the speaker.

"_Bring him to me."_

Vidic frowned, motioning his alternate back and a pair of guards forward. Desmond rose to his feet, seemingly totally relaxed even as he tensed for a fight. The cell door opened, and in the instant it did, Desmond moved.

One guard went down, clutching at his throat as Desmond punched him in the Adam's apple. The other guard tried to grab his arm, and as he did Desmond used the man's leverage to twist and drive his heel into the side of the guard's knee, shattering it.

The man went down with a scream of agony, and Desmond wasted no time in leaping over them as Vidic stepped back hastily. Templar Desmond wavered for a moment before he attacked, and Desmond's expression tightened.

They circled one another and Desmond immediately leapt on top of the cells, sprinting for an exit.

"Too afraid to fight me?" his alternate taunted even as he gave chase.

Desmond didn't respond, leaping nimbly across a hallway, Altair's fluid grace coming to him as naturally as he breathed. His gaze scanned the area, and he noticed an exit sign. He heard the faintest click as his alternate stopped to load a gun, and he dropped into a hallway as the gun went off, the bullet scoring the top of the cell he'd just been on.

"_There!"_ Altair's voice echoed in his head. _"Look above, Desmond!"_

Desmond's gaze flickered up to the catwalks that led into the ventilation systems, and he took two steps as he climbed the wall of a now-empty cell and leapt up to the catwalks. He felt another shot whiz past him as he balanced on the narrow beams, running across them. He heard his alternate curse as he was forced to follow, and Desmond grinned tightly as he saw his alternate stumble a little on the beams.

He hadn't received the same level of training as Desmond himself, and Desmond had counted on that to be able to lose him. Desmond heard Vidic yelling from below, and guards poured into the hallways below them. He saw the other Desmond pause as Vidic yelled an order.

"Get him down from there!"

Desmond actually grinned as he dropped, swinging hand over hand along a beam even as guards shot at him. He released his grip, stiffening his legs as he swung into the heavy grate that covered the wide ventilation shaft that led into the next section of the lower wing.

He heard the other Desmond curse loudly as he ducked low, running with a practiced crouch through the darkened vent. His gaze blazed golden in the darkness as he activated his Eagle Sense, and the edges of the vent were washed in the familiar gray.

Desmond made his way along the ventilation shaft, hearing his alternate cursing under his breath as he struggled to follow.

Light flared in his vision ahead, and he kicked open the grate as he entered another area, this one the office-space he was familiar with.

He leapt down amongst the cubicles, startling the Abstergo office workers as he sprinted down the hallways, heading for the main entrance.

"Stop him!" He heard Vidic cry behind him, and gunshots made people cower in their cubes.

Guards filled the space in front of him, blocking his access to the front doors. An alarm began to blare and Desmond cut sideways, taking down a guard with two feet and disarming him in one move.

Pointing the gun at the windows, he fired, and guards and workers alike dove out of the way. The glass was bulletproof, but it cracked in a pattern as Desmond deliberately shot one area to weaken it.

As a guard rushed him with a baton, he lunged, using the guard as a shield to push through the shattered glass. He landed on top of the man on the sidewalk, and the driving rain cut through his hoodie like a knife.

He heard his alternate and Vidic shouting, and gunshots pelted the concrete around him as he leapt to his feet, sprinting down the sidewalk as guards poured from the exit he'd made.

He moved into the animal lope of Connor as he leapt up a building, throwing caution to the winds as he leapt over the rooftops of New York, slickened by the rain. Within minutes he was soaked through to the skin. He saw his alternate following him, the glint of a gun in his hand.

He knew himself well enough to know he wouldn't give up without a fairly strong deterrent, and between one breath and the next, Altair and Ezio ran beside him. He saw the other Desmond hesitate on seeing them, skidding to a halt as he leapt a building ledge.

Altair and Ezio remained on the ledge to face his alternate, whose eyes widened as he realized the ancestral Assassins weren't going to flee.

"Out of the way!" He heard himself demand, and he took the opportunity to duck into a stairwell.

Altair's voice echoed. "Leave off your pursuit. You know this is wrong, Desmond."

He heard his alternate snarl. "You don't know anything about me, Altair."

Altair chuckled softly, shaking his head. "Have the Templars completely turned you then?" The Syrian Assassin's golden gaze narrowed as indecision flickered across his alternate's face.

"Your expression tells me no…and I know that within, your soul cries against this." His alternate shook his head, growling. "Shut up!"

Ezio spoke next. "We are family, Desmond. You cannot lie and tell us it means nothing to you, no matter what the Templars have done."

Desmond heard anguish in his alternate's voice then.

"I don't have family…not anymore. The Templars killed them all, and unlike your Desmond, I never had you to guide me."

Altair and Ezio looked at each other, and then Altair spoke softly, even as the beat of helicopter rotors was heard in the distance.

"Our Desmond sought us out, in the Apples of Eden. It is he who guides us."

Desmond could imagine the shocked look on his alternate's face, and he whispered softly over their shared link, _"I hate to rush you g__uys, but when those choppers get here we're all in deep shit."_

Altair sighed. "Forgive me. We must go, and you are not ready to hear what we wish to offer yet."

Desmond winced as he heard a startled exclamation and then the sound of a heavy blow. He glanced out of his hiding place to see Altair gently lay his alternate on the rooftop, well away from the edge. Altair rubbed his hand absently as they made their way over the rooftops once more.

"Did you hurt yourself?" Desmond asked curiously, and Altair grunted before grinning at the younger Assassin. "Your beloved is right, Desmond, you do have a very hard head."

Desmond grumbled something unflattering, and the ancient Assassins laughed.

* * *

"I got a signal!" Rebecca's voice was excited, and Lucy perked up even as she removed baby Kyle's bib, brushing off the crumbs of his latest snack.

"Is it Des?"

Rebecca nodded excitedly. "His headset is in range…lemme see if he'll pick up."

There was static on the line and then Desmond's voice answered, to their great relief.

"Becca, thank God. I've got half of Abstergo on my ass, and they don't look to be giving up anytime soon."

Rebecca frowned. "Where are you?"

Desmond growled, and they heard noise on the line before he responded a little breathlessly. "57th and…" there was the sound of gunfire. "Shit!"

Becca frowned, running a trace on his signal. "Hang in there Des, I've almost got you…"

Desmond cursed softly, and she could hear shouting. "There he is!" She heard him gasp over the line, grunting and heard the thud of him hitting something.

"Des? You okay?"

Desmond's voice bore strain. "Yeah…I almost missed that ledge…thanks Ezio…"

The trace dinged, and Becca crowed. "I got you Des. We're sending a team to these coordinates…"

Desmond's voice was weary over the line. "I'm on the way now." Lucy grabbed the mic and said, "Des? What happened? Where's your Templar alternate?"

Desmond was silent a moment, then said, "It's a long story Luce. I'll tell you when I get there." Lucy nodded. "Love you, Des."

Rebecca could hear Desmond's smile as he replied, "I love you too Luce. Kiss Ky for me. I'll be there soon."

**A/N: Homework and work-work are still trumping writing time, but I'm making progress! **


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**10/24/2012**

**19:41**

**Manhattan, New York, USA**

Rikkin growled as Vidic and Templar Desmond entered his office. His gaze narrowed as he beheld the drenched form of the former Assassin.

"What part of, 'keep him under constant guard' didn't you two understand?"

Templar Desmond swallowed, and Vidic spoke. "We put him in the cell and he went to sleep, Alan. I watched the camera logs and at no moment did he move from his place on the bed…his alternates just started disappearing one by one…"

Rikkin sighed. "I'm surrounded by idiots."

Vidic went silent, flushing in anger.

Rikkin gestured with the Staff, the pale light of the silver Apple washing over them, and Templar Desmond felt something prickle over his skin.

Rikkin noticed his reaction and approached, and it took everything the former Assassin had not to step away from the silver Apple as it was waved in his face.

"What's the matter, Desmond?"

Templar Desmond swallowed nervously, his gaze on the Apple.

"N-Nothing. That thing just creeps me out."

Rikkin smiled. "You're lying."

Templar Desmond snarled, taking the opportunity to step back from the Apple. "It creeps me out, okay? I've never been close to a Piece of Eden before."

Rikkin deliberately approached, and Templar Desmond moved away. "Do you know why it repels you?"

Templar Desmond shook his head, pressing his back against the door. Rikkin smiled cruelly. "Your DNA reacts to it. A new…friend of mine…explained how it works. Perhaps you'd like to meet her?"

A door he hadn't noticed before opened, and from it stepped a tall woman with long, dark hair. She eyed the cornered Templar, smiling. Templar Desmond's throat went dry. "Who…who are you?" he demanded, failing to keep the sudden terror from his voice.

Juno smiled. "Ah Desmond…so innocent in this timeline." To Rikkin she said, "Where is this cipher?" Rikkin snarled at the cowering Templar Desmond. "This one and Warren let him escape." Juno frowned. "I warned you the cipher is both resourceful and powerful. His power will be magnified many times due to his absorption of his own alternates. Nonetheless, we will find him. He must be destroyed to remove any obstacles to our plans for this plane of existence."

Rikkin looked at the wide, terrified gaze of Desmond's alternate. "What about him?"

Juno's gaze went to him, and she smiled cruelly. "He may yet be of use to us."

* * *

Desmond was soaked and shivering as he was led into the Assassin's New Jersey hideout. His face was pale, his lips slightly bluish. "I-I don't remember the rain being quite this cold," he said, his voice shaking.

Lucy ran over to him. "C'mon Des. We need to get you out of those wet clothes."

Desmond allowed himself to be led to an area that'd been screened off, stripping off his soaked clothes and sighing as Lucy handed him warmed towels. He dried himself and his hair, slipping on the clothes Lucy handed him. Lucy's hands trailed over his chest, and he silently clasped her in a tight embrace, smelling the familiar scent of her shampoo.

"I…when we left you in the bar, I thought I'd never see you again…" she whispered, and Desmond tilted her head up, kissing her gently. She was captivated by the golden glow in his eyes, glinting in the dimmed light.

"I'll always find a way home to you and Ky, Luce. I promise."

Desmond turned at a sound from beyond the screen. To his great shock, baby Kyle peeked around the screen, his golden eyes wide, having crawled away from Rebecca. He stood unsteadily, his hand holding tight to the edge of the screen.

Desmond grinned at his son, kneeling and holding out his hands. Lucy smiled, watching them.

"Hey there little man…c'mon over here." Kyle let go of the screen, taking one wobbly step and then another, his hands held out to either side. He managed a third before he started to go down, and Desmond caught him, swinging him gently up against his chest.

Desmond chuckled, his eyes glinting with amusement as Kyle's hand touched his face, his golden gaze glinting with triumph. Desmond nuzzled his son. "You should be proud of yourself. That was some awesome walking there."

The baby giggled, and Lucy swallowed a sudden lump in her throat at seeing the tender expression on Desmond's face. She wormed her way under his arm, and they held each other silently for a few minutes before John cleared his throat.

"Ah…sir, the others are waiting for you."

Desmond nodded, carrying Kyle with him as he went out to meet the others. He sat at the head of the folding tables that had been set up, absently shifting Kyle so he sat in the crook of one arm.

"Rikkin, Vidic and my alternate were holed up in the New York Abstergo office. Instead of the bottom floor being rooms of Animus, he had my alternates in cells." Desmond went silent a moment, then said, "I escaped with their help. They demanded I absorb them so I'd have the strength to fight Rikkin. I'm still not sure what good it will do, since reality's all kinds of screwed up and who knows what else Rikkin has planned."

Minerva spoke next. "We believe we have devised a way to repair the various realities, Desmond. In order to do so you must return to the point it was originally fractured and prevent yourself from touching it. Then you must find a way to destroy the silver Apple."

Desmond frowned. "How can I do that if I can't touch it?"

Rebecca frowned, looking at her alternate. "Well, the way Minerva explained it, the silver Apple and you are basically the same pole magnets…you and Rikkin repel each other. In order to nullify the silver Apple, we'd need something the same strength of an opposite pole…then they'd attract one another."

Desmond looked thoughtful.

"If that's true, what we really need is another silver Apple."

The table went quiet, and Minerva frowned. "Placing two silver Apples in the vicinity of each other would cancel out their effect, but your presence would still interfere with them. We would need both a second silver Apple and someone with the correct DNA who has never absorbed an Apple in order to handle them. Ideally we would have a container for them that would shield reality from their effects."

Kyle frowned. "Well, if we had a second Apple, I've never absorbed one Desmond…I could touch them both, but where are we going to get a second silver Apple?"

Altair and Ezio appeared behind Desmond, and Altair spoke. "Rikkin created the silver Apple from the drained shell of Ezio's…is it not possible to do the same if we also have a shell?"

Minerva frowned. "It is possible…we would have to copy the contents of the silver Apple to the shell, and it would once again require someone who has never touched an Apple. Kyle might work, but such a thing would be risky."

Desmond's voice was soft as he said, "My alternate. Templar Desmond has never touched an Apple. He's got the right mix of DNA." William frowned. "Convincing him might be difficult, son…and we still don't have a silver Apple or any way to make one."

Altair spoke up again.

"We do know where there is a shell of another Apple that could be used. The shell of my Apple, the one Desmond found in Syria." Desmond frowned. "There's only one problem Altair…that Apple is still in my reality, or whatever remains of it."

Gavin spoke up, his gravelly voice tired. "As I said to Bill on the phone earlier Des, all the various realities here have meshed together. Right now, as far as we're all concerned, this reality is the only one left…so if Altair's Apple still exists, it'll be here somewhere."

Desmond frowned. "How are we going to find it?" Kyle's gaze narrowed, and then he spoke up. "I might be able to track it…I can see the breaks in reality. I'll just look for a place where the most fragments of your reality wound up…we've got a good chance of finding it there, I'd think."

Desmond shook his head. "We don't have time to run all over the world looking for fragments of my reality…there's gotta be a faster way to do it." Rebecca spoke up. "The Animus! We can feed in the coordinates of various realities and use it to make a map. It's not the same as reading DNA, but the Animus basically just creates a 3D representation of whatever data it's fed…"

Desmond nodded. "Alright…Becca and…uh…Becca…you guys get to work on modifying the Animus. He looked at Minerva and Mentor Lucy. "Minerva, I need you and Lucy to work on figuring out what we can use to contain the two Apples."

The ancient woman and both Lucys nodded. Desmond looked at William, Juhani, John and Michael.

"The rest of us are going to have to figure out a way to get Templar Desmond here so I can talk to him." William nodded. "I have an idea, son."

Desmond looked at his father, one brow raised. "Do tell." William smiled, his gray gaze glinting. "If there's one thing I am good at when it comes to you, son…it's reading your face. Your alternate could barely stand to look at me…he feels guilty, and as terrible as it sounds…we can use that to get him to help us, if we play our cards right."

Desmond frowned. "I sort of hate the idea of guilting my alternate into helping us…but then again, reality is at stake..." Altair frowned from where he stood. "Desmond, your alternate is conflicted about his role having seen your outcome. We may not have to guilt him into anything."

Ezio's voice was quiet as he joined the conversation.

"Perhaps we are all thinking too hard about this…what is the one thing all of Desmond's alternates treasure other than Kyle?"

Desmond's gaze narrowed. "I don't like your line of thinking, _fratello mio_." Ezio's gaze was hard as he looked at the younger Assassin. "Set aside your emotions for a moment, Desmond…think on it seriously. Of all the things in this world you treasure the most…it was your love for Lucy that enabled you to do what you have thus far."

Desmond shook his head. "We don't know if Lucy is alive in this reality or not, Ezio…Templar Desmond said they'd killed his family…"

Ezio nodded. "His family, but perhaps not Lucy." He motioned Gavin over, and said quietly, "Can you tell us the fate of Lucy Stillman in this universe?"

Gavin looked thoughtful. "She was an Assassin who was born in the same camp as our Desmond before he was turned…after the massacre of the camps, she disappeared…we were looking for her before Rikkin started tearing things apart."

Desmond suddenly groaned, putting his head in his hands. "Oh God…if I'm right, the irony's going to be amazing…"

The other Assassins all frowned at him. "What are you speaking of, Desmond?" Altair demanded, and Desmond said, "If I'm a Templar in this reality then it stands to reason she became an Assassin. Where did I wind up when I ran away from the Farm?"

William whistled. "Very good, son…I didn't even think of that…but if things are parallel in this universe between the two of you…it makes perfect sense."

The others all stared at each other before Desmond said, "Send someone to 'Bad Weather.'"

**A/N: Updates may or may not slow down further, and I apologize in advance. **

**I was diagnosed recently with glaucoma. For those of you unfamiliar with it, glaucoma causes blindness by destroying the nerve in the back of the eye. There is no cure for it, and once sight is lost, it's gone forever. **

**I am currently coping with the emotional fallout of the diagnosis. My father was blinded by glaucoma in a two year span…I am hoping that since they caught mine early and will be starting treatment soon that I will have more time than that. **


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**10/25/2012**

**02:00**

**Manhattan, New York, USA**

A sharp nudge to his ribcage woke him up from his half-doze, and Michael's voice spoke.

"Wake up Sleeping Beauty…our target is on the move."

Juhani suppressed a growl as his eyes flickered open beneath his dark hood, narrowing as they settled on the pale, thin form of a young woman as she left the back door of the bar. As they followed her silently over the rooftops, Juhani heard snatches of her conversation on a cell phone, muttering curses about vandals and damage. Apparently she thought the Abstergo raid on the bar had been some kind of gang activity.

Juhani frowned, and his lips barely moved as he whispered into his mic, "Becca, can one of you tap her call? Something doesn't sound right here."

There was a slight noise, and one Rebecca's voice was over his line.

"Yeah Juhani…hang on a sec."

There was more static, and then her voice echoed in his headset. He muted his mic, listening. _"-I'm telling you Captain, something weird is going on. The bar was a total mess, and the lock on the back door was broken, but nothing was stolen. There was probably a couple grand in cash in the safe, and no one took it."_

A man's voice responded, _"Be that as it may Agent Stillwater, we have to assume your cover was blown. Someone got in there without you knowing, and there's no telling what kind of bugs they might have planted. I want you to return to base."_

Juhani heard Lucy growl. _"Sir, I hate to argue, but I'm so close to this…if I drop the investigation now, Abstergo will likely get away with another shipment. This bar was a staging area, and I want to know what they want with that kind of tech. There's been an awful lot of strange occurrences around here, and my gut tells me they're behind it."_

He heard the man on the other end of the call growl. _"Your instincts have never been wrong, Stillwater, but I don'__t want to lose any more agents. Report back to base."_

Juhani heard Lucy snarl something unflattering, and as she hung up the phone, he motioned to John and Michael. As she passed into an alley, Michael dropped silently behind her. She whirled, the glint of a gun visible in her hand, and Juhani leapt, one hand pushing the gun to the ground as the other wrapped around her throat in a choke.

She struggled uselessly against the big man's strength, and Juhani hissed in her ear, "Calm down Lucy. We're Assassins." He felt her struggling cease, and as Michael disarmed her, Juhani risked loosening his grip a little.

"I'm going to let you go, but if you run, I'll knock you out. We need your help."

Lucy whirled on him as he released her, her blue eyes bright with anger.

"What happened to just calling me?" she hissed. Juhani growled. "You mean so our call could be traced? We found you by tracing your cell phone, Agent Stillwater." Lucy froze, her eyes widening in horror as she got a clearer look at his face, stumbling back a few steps into Michael.

"You…you're…you're a Templar…"

Juhani's expression hardened. "I used to be. And while I expect you'd be pissed off about that, why do you look like you've seen a ghost?" Lucy swallowed tightly. "I killed you a few years ago…you and … another high-value target were overseeing a shipment of Abstergo tech and … I shot you."

One blond brow rose as Juhani looked at John and Michael. "Was the other 'high-value' target maybe Desmond Miles?"

Agent Lucy's gaze narrowed. "How do you know that?"

Juhani sighed heavily. "That's a long…long story. If you want to hear it, you'll need to come with us. Gavin has been looking for you."

Agent Lucy frowned. "What on Earth are you talking about? I'm not going anywhere with you!"

Juhani's expression tightened, and he nodded at Michael, who smoothly knocked Lucy cold.

Hoisting Lucy's slight form over his shoulder, Juhani muttered, "Des isn't gonna be happy about this." Michael's voice quipped back as they made their way back onto the rooftops. "Neither is Agent Stillwater there, when she comes 'round."

* * *

Becca had her head bent over the Animus display. Becca was frowning as her alternate approached, silently handing herself a caffeinated beverage.

"This version of Baby is in pretty bad shape," she muttered. Glancing up, she looked at Gavin. "Gavin, what happened to…your Rebecca?" She saw Gavin's shoulders tense. "She was killed. In the raids when our Desmond went rogue. The Animus hasn't been used since."

Becca gasped and glanced at her alternate. "Well that explains a lot…she'll need some work before we can start reconfiguring her to look for our reality." She sighed, and her alternate put her hand reassuringly on her alternate's shoulder.

"We'll get her fixed. Des and the others are counting on us."

Becca nodded, frowning. "Yeah, it's going to take longer than we'd hoped though. How are Min and Luce doing?" The other Becca glanced over at the forms of Lucy and the Precursor woman. They were deep in discussion over some data that Desmond had apparently pulled out of the Apples for them.

Kyle's voice spoke up next to them. "How's it going?" he asked, his golden gaze bright, and Becca was strongly reminded of Desmond. "Not so great, Ky," her alternate said, shaking her head. "This version of Baby is in worse shape than ours was…it'll take us some time to reconfigure her." She sighed, and Kyle frowned.

"Well, can I help? I'm bored just sitting around…"

The two Rebeccas looked at one another. "Sure. Let's get started."

* * *

"_Careful, son. The rain makes surfaces for free-running unpredictable."_ William's voice came over Desmond's mic softly, and Desmond grunted acknowledgement, his focus on the narrow beam whose length he needed to traverse in the pouring rain that had been falling non-stop in this universe.

The modified robes he wore were soaked through to the light armor beneath. He was grateful for the extra layers since the rain was cold, and judging from the temperature, Desmond figured it would turn to snow at any time, making roof-hopping that much more dangerous. Altair, Ezio and John awaited him on the other side of the beam, and he took a breath before he picked up his feet, running nimbly over the narrow space, his arms tucked tight for balance.

He felt his foot slip as he made it to the end, and Ezio's strong hands caught him before he could fall to the streets below.

"_Grazie, fratello mio,"_ he murmured, and Ezio grinned at him, responding in English. "I believe the term you use now is, 'No problem, bro.'"

Desmond laughed quietly. "You've been watching TV again, haven't you?" Ezio winked at him as Altair spoke up. "We are close to the building now." John and Desmond moved ahead, the two ancestral Assassins following. They all flattened themselves against the rooftop as a searchlight came over their building. Desmond dimly heard the beat of rotors, and he hissed, "Stay down!"

They remained still as the helicopter made a pass, and Desmond was privately grateful his father had insisted Altair and Ezio change from their traditional robes into more modern gear. Altair's white robes would have stood out even in the darkness and driving rain of the city, and stealth was of the utmost importance on this mission.

The Assassins waited an agonizing few moments while the helicopter finished its pass, and then Desmond motioned them forward. They peered as one over the edge of the building, and John's voice came back, hushed.

"There's a lot more guards there now, sir. Our chances of getting in without being seen are slim…how are we going to get to your alternate?" Desmond frowned. "I'm going to be using my powers a lot. It won't work on the cameras though, so we'll still have to be careful."

Desmond took a breath, extending a hand towards the patrols that roamed in front of the building. Their heads glowed gold at the same moment the Assassins dropped to the ground, running in the doors and into the stairwells before the glow around Desmond's hand faded.

"That was too easy…" Ezio muttered, and Desmond shot him a look. "Easy for you to say." The Italian Assassin shook his head. "I mean that something feels…wrong. Can you not feel it? There should be more people here." Desmond hadn't been concentrating much on the feeling that nagged at the back of his head, but now that he was aware of it, something did make the hair on the back of his neck stand on end.

"Ezio's right. Something does feel…off."

Desmond and the others made their way up the stairs, keeping their steps soft and silent. The building shuddered, and Desmond grimaced. They reached the seventh floor and Desmond held up a hand as a noise rumbled through the walls.

"It sounds like some kind of…animal…" Altair's voice was hushed, and Desmond nodded tightly.

Cautiously, he cracked the door to the stairwell, and for a moment, they heard nothing, before a noise made them all freeze. Something heavy made its way down the hallway, and Desmond's breath strangled in his throat as something straight from a horror movie shambled down the hallway.

It was hideous, covered in a hard scaly hide that dripped slime, dragging an arm twisted into a club, and the smell made bile rise in Desmond's throat. Its eyes glowed a hellish red, and it slobbered something unintelligible from a blunted, twisted muzzle full of teeth as it made its way down the hallway.

Desmond's voice was a harsh whisper as he said, "Get the fuck up the stairs. Go now!"

The others didn't argue as Desmond quickly and quietly shut the door, leaping up the stairs two at a time. "What was it?" John demanded lowly, and Desmond shook his head. "I have no fucking clue, but I think I saw one in a horror movie once. Whatever it is, I don't think it noticed me."

There was a muted roar behind the door they'd left, and Desmond swallowed, motioning them further up the stairs. They didn't risk opening another door until they were about halfway up the building. Desmond cracked the door once more, eyeing the hallway. It looked empty, so he pulled the door the rest of the way open and motioned the others through.

"Spread out. We're a few floors above where we ought to be, but having seen what's wandering around down there, I really don't want to know what else Rikkin might have pulled through from God-knows-where."

Altair's voice was hushed. "We saw it through your eyes, Desmond. Never in my worst nightmares have I imagined such a creature. It is akin to the demons described in the holy texts." Desmond nodded. "I don't know if that's what it was, but we need to get in and get out as fast as possible."

The others nodded, and John's voice was quiet. "How are we gonna find your alternate? This place looks like it was abandoned for a good reason, if there are things like that roaming the halls." Desmond frowned, nodding. Closing his eyes, he reached out with the power of the Apple, seeking his alternate.

He found him almost immediately, for he was running towards them…and away from something that chased him. Whatever was chasing him terrified him, and Desmond's eyes snapped open. "He's coming towards us…and something's after him. Something big."

At that moment, they heard footsteps echo down the hallway, moving at a dead run, and something massive shambled behind those footsteps.

Desmond tensed as he saw his alternate stop for a split second, staring at them. His shirt and hoodie were bloodied, and his golden eyes were wild with fear. Desmond wasted no time in motioning his alternate forward. "Come on!" he cried, and his alternate didn't hesitate again as he ran towards them.

Desmond's gaze narrowed as the beast they'd seen – or perhaps it was another one? – appeared, its massive-club hand tearing chunks out of the drywall as it swung at Desmond's alternate, barely missing him.

They ducked down the stairwell once more, Desmond pulling his alternate behind them and concentrating, the golden energy of the Apple wreathing around his hand. "Go! Get down the stairs!" he cried, and he loosed a volley of bolts at the creature, stunning it.

He pulled one of the heavier guns from his back and shot the creature twice in the head. It dropped with a heavy thud onto the floor, oozing a greenish ichor instead of blood. Ezio's grip on his shoulders was strong as he dragged the younger Assassin into the stairwell. "Let us go, Desmond."

Desmond nodded, and they turned down the stairs as one and ran.

**A/N: Chapters have been slow, it's been busy despite the fact I'm suppos****edly on vacation this week. ****I hope to get more**** posted this week. As for plot, there is an explanation for why there are random icky things showing up…and it's because Juno is fond of breaking rules.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**10/26/2012**

**05:23**

**Manhattan, New York, USA**

Agent Stillwater's voice echoed indignantly from a back bedroom, and her two alternates eyed one another as her shouts came through the door. "What the fuck is going on? Who are you people?"

Lucy sighed, looking at Mentor Lucy. "Rock paper scissors?" Mentor Lucy frowned, but before she could respond, there was a noise at the door. Desmond and the others rushed in, Desmond practically dragging his alternate, whose expression bore shock and whose hoodie and shirt were now stiff with dried blood.

"Jesus Des, what happened?" Both Lucys exclaimed at the same time, and they heard this universe's alternate go silent in shock in the room they'd put her in.

Desmond released his alternated and forced the other man to face him. "How much of that is yours?" he demanded, and Templar Desmond just shook his head, still in shock. "None…it's…it's Warren's…those…those things…_ate _him…"

The Assassins shuddered as one, and Desmond muttered lowly, "I might have hated Vidic, but even I would have given him the option of a clean death."

Templar Desmond shivered, hugging himself. "He…he kept screaming for me to help him, but I…I couldn't move…I just…I turned and ran…" He squeezed his eyes shut, tears streaming down his face. "I ran until I couldn't hear him screaming anymore…and then one of the things started chasing me."

The others gathered around the group, their expressions sober, and Lucy managed to recover long enough to say, "I think we all need to sit down, and one of us needs to go untie Agent Stillwater – my alternate here, apparently."

Desmond nodded. "I will." Juhani's hand stopped him as he headed for the door. "I think it's better if someone else does it, Des. She's apparently got it in for your alternate." Templar Desmond stiffened. "Agent Stillwater? That FBI agent who killed…" His gaze flickered uncomfortably to Juhani, and he went silent.

Juhani grunted, crooking a finger at Templar Desmond. "You and I are going to have a talk. Des, why don't you send William and get the shocks over with all at once?"

Desmond glanced at his father and William shrugged. "I'll be right back son."

He left the room, and a moment later they heard a scream from behind the door. After a few minutes, William emerged with Agent Stillwater, who looked pale and shaken. Her blue eyes went wide at seeing her alternates, the two Desmonds and the ancient Assassins. Desmond watched as her eyes got wider and wider, and then Kyle bounced over from the computers, his golden eyes bright.

"Hey mom, can I – " He noticed the tense situation, and then Agent Stillwater's stunned gaze moved to him and stopped. She stared, her mouth hanging somewhere in the vicinity of the floor, and Kyle smiled at her. "Gee mom, she looks like you did the time I made the couch disappear!" Mentor Lucy groaned. "Ky, apologize. That wasn't a very nice thing to say."

Kyle blushed a little. "Aw, sorry Agent Stillwater."

Agent Stillwater's eyes never left Kyle's face as she said softly, "Who are you?" Kyle frowned. "Well…I'm your son…I mean…from another universe. That's my mom there." He gestured towards Mentor Lucy, who inclined her head. Agent Stillwater's voice was very quiet as she said next, "And who's your…your father?"

Kyle frowned, glancing at Desmond, and it was then that Agent Stillwater drew the connection between the matching golden gazes. "You've…you've got to be kidding…" she said, and Templar Desmond frowned, going silent and directing his gaze at his shoes.

Rebecca's voice floated over to them. "Okay Ky, come over here…we think we've got it figured out." Kyle nodded, glancing once at his mother before moving over to the Animus. "Roger Wilco, Becca."

Desmond's voice was firm as he said, "I think we all need to sit down and swap stories. Anyone hungry?" From the Animus, Kyle's voice echoed, "I'm starving!" Mentor Lucy laughed, looking at Desmond and Lucy. "I'll forewarn you guys…if you think he eats a lot now, it pales in comparison to the teenage years."

It was then that Agent Stillwater noticed the wide golden gaze that watched her from Lucy's arms. "Who's that?" she demanded, and Lucy sighed. "It's Kyle. Our Kyle…in our universe, he's almost a year old." Agent Stillwater stared at her. "What the hell are you all talking about, universes?" She demanded, and Desmond offered her a chair.

"You're gonna want to sit down for this."

* * *

Rikkin's voice was a growl as he watched the various Abstergo employees flee the building from the creatures Juno had summoned. "Some of my employees were useful to me, Juno. Why did you send them after Desmond's alternate and Vidic? Of course they killed Vidic first, they are little more than animals."

The Precursor woman beside him frowned. "Though they are primitive, they serve my needs as enforcers. Humans cannot be trusted. I had hoped they would succeed in killing the cipher's alternate, but that idiot Vidic had to get in the way."

Rikkin grumbled. "I'm not sure how any of this helps us achieve our goals." Juno sighed theatrically. "Ah, so little you humans know. When we merged the various realities we created a wrinkle in the fabric of space-time. The other universes are all meshed up against one another, and so I am able to break the bounds between more diverse universes." She smiled cruelly. "In another universe, the course of the primitive beings' evolution on this world took a different path…instead of becoming warm-blooded, hairy things, they took instead after their reptilian DNA."

Rikkin frowned. "So…those…scaly monsters are actually proto-humans?" Juno nodded. "More vicious than your mammalian forebears, they did not make good slave labor, but they made terrifying and enduring enforcers…when properly controlled."

Rikkin sighed, absently stroking the silver Apple. "I meant, what is the point of bringing them here at all?" Juno smiled. "The cipher is a fearsome opponent with the power of the Apples and his alternates at his command. I needed beings that could withstand a direct attack from him." It was at that moment that the door to Rikkin's office was ripped from the hinges, and the beast Desmond had shot entered.

Its scaly skin still bore marks of the gunshots that had temporarily killed it, and Rikkin paled from the smell of the thing as it approached and gurgled something in some alien tongue. When it finished, Juno looked displeased.

"The pack-leader reports that the cipher and his alternate got away."

Rikkin couldn't help a smile at her annoyance. "Seems your creatures failed." Juno scowled at him, barking something at the pack-leader, who nodded once before leaving. "He says the cipher ran in terror from him. I told them to hunt them down and bring proof they are all dead."

Rikkin snorted as Desmond's voice echoed in his head. _ "They'll fail. You know it, and I know it, Rikkin. Since when do you follow her orders anyway, hmm?"_

Rikkin growled, snapping mentally, _"Shut up, Mr. Miles."_

He could feel Desmond's satisfied silence as he went quiet.

* * *

Kyle wandered around in the Animus. It seemed he'd been checking shards for ages, but he knew he couldn't give up, the others were depending on him, and it might be the only way to save his Dad. Despite his fatigue, he moved to the next shard, calling out, "Not here either Becca. Let's go to the next point."

Becca's voice echoed from far above him. "You've been in all day Ky. Your mom wants us to pull you out, and I agree with her." Kyle shook his head. "No, Becca. I want to keep going."

He dimly heard her protest, and then he found a shard that looked different. It was lined in gold in his vision, and he called out excitedly, "I got one, Becca! I found one!" There was a pause and then Becca's voice said, "Great Ky! Any hints?" He frowned, replaying the bit of shard. It felt different than the others, and he focused on the feel of it, seeing another one floating in the vast expanse light up golden.

"I…I think I'm tuned to that universe now. There are some shards in here turning gold!"

He rushed over to the other one he'd seen, and indeed, it was another piece of the universe Desmond had come from. The scene replayed, and he saw the tomb of Altair. Frowning, he concentrated, and another shard lit up in his vision.

Painstakingly, he followed them, calling them out as he found them and seeing them flicker as they were read into the Animus' memory.

When there were no more shards, Kyle looked around, and his voice was low with weariness. "I…I think that's all, Becca. That's all I can see…" The formless grey of the world seemed to envelope him, and he fell forward into blackness.

"Ky!" Mentor Lucy rushed over to the Animus where Kyle abruptly went limp, and the Animus began to blare alarms. Quickly, the two Rebeccas unhooked the teenager from the machine, and Mentor Lucy was surprised to see Desmond push past her, peeling back Kyle's eyes gently.

"He just fainted," he murmured. "He'll be okay. He pushed himself too hard…" Mentor Lucy saw guilt color Desmond's face, and she put a hand on his shoulder.

"He chose to enter the Animus, Des. Don't beat yourself up about it. What's done is done…the question is, did he get us enough to find out what happened to Altair's Apple?"

Desmond glanced over at the two Rebeccas.

"Anything yet?"

One Rebecca frowned.

"It'll take time to piece all of the fragments together, Des. I'm afraid all we can do now is wait."

**A/N: You know all that vacation time I thought I had to write? Hahahahaha. The irony, it hurts us, my precious. More chapters to come this week since I don't have as much homework (so long as I pass the final that's due this week.)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**10/27/2012**

**01:21**

**Manhattan, New York, USA**

Juhani watched silently as the form of Templar Desmond moved on silent feet towards the door. It was the middle of the night, and in the background of the now-cramped hideout, the Animus computers hummed, hopefully reassembling enough of their original universe to show them what became of Altair's Apple.

He trailed the young Assassin-turned-Templar to the door, stopping him with a quiet, "You really don't want to go out in this weather."

Templar Desmond turned, staring at him silently when he realized it was Juhani and not one of the other Assassins on watch.

Juhani leaned casually against the doorframe, blocking the younger man's access with his bulk. Templar Desmond snarled softly.

"Out of the way, Juhani."

The big Assassin frowned. "What do you hope to accomplish anyway? Going back into that building is suicide. Whether Rikkin says so or not, he wants you dead."

Templar Desmond shuddered. "It's not Alan I'm worried about. It's that crazy space chick he's working with…she's the one who called those…things." Juhani's gaze narrowed. "Space chick? Did Rikkin happen to call her Juno?" Templar Desmond looked up in shock, and his expression told Juhani what he needed to know.

"Shit. Why didn't you say something to us earlier?"

Templar Desmond frowned. "You might have become a turncoat to the cause in…wherever you come from, Juhani, but I'm still loyal to the Order." Juhani sighed. "Des, that's gotta be the stupidest thing I've heard any version of you say since this whole crazy thing started, you know that?"

Desmond's alternate flushed hotly, his gaze becoming angry.

"What the fuck does that mean?"

Juhani growled. "It means exactly what it sounds like. You're acting like an idiot. There are no other realities anymore, Desmond. Do you get that? Rikkin and Juno have screwed everyone who's ever existed in our corner of creation because Rikkin tampered with things even the Precursors were too scared to fuck with."

Templar Desmond frowned. "What does that – or any of what you guys are trying to do – have to do with me?"

Juhani's grip on his temper began to fray noticeably at that point.

"What does it have to do with you? Hmm. Let me think…oh, you're a lynchpin in almost every universe linked to this one. Your own alternates and their families are trapped here, and what remains of your reality is being warped into whatever twisted nightmare that bitch Juno has in mind…something she tried to do to OUR world, before our Desmond stopped her."

Templar Desmond crossed his arms across his chest.

"So? You expect me to what…help you fix it? Why? What's in it for me? Seems like my alternates all got pretty fucked over by circumstances in their own universes, or they wouldn't have volunteered to be absorbed into your Desmond rather than being put back."

Templar Desmond tried to make his way past, and Juhani angled his body across the doorway.

"What's in it for you? Well, what about a chance to start over? If our Desmond succeeds in undoing all of this, the fabric of reality will be restored. None of this will have happened, Warren won't have been eaten by scaly-Hell-creatures, and you can go on about your merry way fucking things up for your own kin in this universe."

Templar Desmond scowled at him. "You think I don't feel guilty about what happened?" Juhani shook his head. "I'm sure you do. Ordinarily, you'd have to live with those choices…but what we're trying to accomplish is a do-over."

Juhani had become an expert at reading Desmond's expressions, and he knew before the other man spoke he'd help them. Perhaps not willingly, but he would do what was needed once he committed himself to it.

Templar Desmond growled, his eyes like topaz. "A do-over, huh?"

* * *

Agent Stilwater's voice was firm. "You're completely insane. I don't know what kind of awesome hallucination you must be, but this is all crazy!"

Lucy sighed heavily. "I'm as real as you are, you're not crazy, and yes, this is all totally insane. Would you prefer a convenient lie instead?" Behind them, Altair approached, his familiar leather boots silent on the tiled floors of the hideout.

"Rebecca says that the Animus is done … ah … producing the images." Lucy nodded, standing and dragging Agent Stillwater with her.

"Finally. Come on, let's get some answers." Agent Stillwater balked. "Hold on. What makes you think I want to help you?" To Lucy's surprise, Templar Desmond came up to them. "For once, I agree with her. Hello again, Agent." Agent Stillwater snarled. "Don't think I've forgotten the number of agents you killed, Miles."

Templar Desmond's gaze narrowed. "I think the tally of my people you killed is far higher." Agent Stillwater growled, pulling her arm from Lucy's grip and standing toe to toe with Templar Desmond. "I didn't know we were keeping a tally. Is killing people some sort of game for you?" Templar Desmond straightened, his gaze flashing with anger.

"I keep count to know how many people I have to repay. You're on the list, Agent." Agent Stillwater laughed. "I'd like to see you try, Miles. From what I've seen and heard, your Templar handlers did a piss-poor job teaching you to make the most of your ancestry." She glanced at Altair, who stood stock-still, staring at them with a narrowed, contemplative gaze.

"I mean, Altair here must be in his eighties at least and I bet he could kick your ass from here to next Sunday. Isn't that right, Altair?"

Altair was silent, crossing his arms across his chest. Templar Desmond snorted. "He won't say anything unless my alternate tells him to." The room went silent, and Agent Lucy saw Desmond's gaze swivel in their direction, his golden gaze wide with shock.

Ezio, who had been idly toying with his hidden blade while on watch froze, his dark gaze centering on Altair. He started to rise, and Altair's voice was soft as he motioned the younger Assassin down and said, "Impertinence is beneath you, Desmond."

Templar Desmond laughed. "Impertinence? You're talking like you think I answer to you, old man. I relieved your life, and you were as much or more an ass as you're claiming I am."

Agent Lucy saw Desmond's gaze widen in horror, and as he opened his mouth, Altair shook his head firmly. Desmond swallowed, going silent.

Altair sighed heavily, shaking his head. "The youth of this era. You know so little, and speak so much." Templar Desmond snorted. "You can't deny what I said is the truth."

Altair growled. "I do not argue the truth of your statement. When I was your age, I was indeed willful, arrogant and ignorant." The ancient Assassin's eyes narrowed. "I learned many harsh lessons as a result of that, and it appears you will need to do the same before you can become anything more than what the Templars intended."

Templar Desmond snarled. "And what if I don't want to be anything but a Templar? What then?" Altair's voice was very soft. "Then you are a fool, and a disgrace to my line." Templar Desmond growled. "Who are you to judge me? You're nothing but a shadow, Altair, an ancient remnant of a dead, forgotten ideal."

Agent Lucy heard Desmond take in a sharp breath, and his chair scraped back as he stood up. "That's going too far – "

Altair made a curt noise low in his throat, and Desmond went silent. "Be seated." Desmond looked as if he would protest, and Altair's gaze went to him, something in his face hardening. Desmond stepped back from the force of that gaze, sitting back in his chair.

"The Creed runs in your blood, Desmond. You are an Assassin, bred and born, no matter how twisted your mind has become from the Templars' mechanizations."

Templar Desmond shook his head. "You're wrong, Altair. I don't owe you or the Assassins anything. If it hadn't been for Juhani I'd have blown this pop stand a long time ago. I've got Templar blood in my veins too, Altair…I bet they never told you about Haytham Kenway."

Altair nodded. "Haytham is an Arabic word for 'young eagle.' I did not experience Desmond's memories directly, but I know of Kenway and his son, the native Connor. While Haytham was cunning, he still failed to defeat his son."

Templar Desmond frowned. "You're wrong. Haytham died defending his lover and the baby." Altair looked confused, and there was a nervous noise from the vicinity of the Animus. Rebecca looked near to tears. "Guys…the Animus reconstructed the remains of our reality, and Altair's Apple was lost. We didn't get enough pieces to reconstruct what happened to it…Kyle's back in there looking, but I think our plan won't work. We don't have another Apple to use."

Templar Desmond's gaze narrowed. "You're looking for an Apple of Eden? Why?"

Altair looked at Desmond, and Desmond's gaze was steady as Altair said, "We need one to use as a shell to create another silver Apple. It was for this reason we brought you here…you are among two people here who can wield it. We need two silver Apples to cancel their effects on reality and repair the damage done."

Templar Desmond considered the ancient Assassin's words a moment, then said, "So if the effects of the silver Apples are cancelled…all of this, what…goes back to normal?" Altair was silent a moment, then said softly, "If our Desmond can return to the point reality was fractured, then presumably reality will never be broken and none of this will have happened…your life here would continue as it did had we never been brought here."

The Assassin-turned-Templar looked thoughtfully at Juhani. "You weren't kidding when you said this was a do-over. If helping you fix this means you are all out of my life for good, then I know where there's an Apple of Eden you can use."

Desmond stood up from his chair. "You do?" Templar Desmond nodded. "In my version of events, Connor came in contact with an Apple wielded by George Washington himself."

Desmond frowned. "I don't remember having seen Connor ever go near a Piece of Eden…and I relieved most of his adult life."

Templar Desmond smiled grimly. "Well, it goes to show that not everything is the same about us…" He glanced at Altair. "Not even our ancestors."

Altair was silent, and Ezio growled. "You've made your point. Now, tell us, where is this third Apple?" Templar Desmond smirked. "At the bottom of Atlantic Ocean."

**A/N: Life has not been very forgiving on the having time to write front. Finals, work and family drama make for a distinct lack of free time. I'll do my best to get back on a regular update schedule since I want to finish Fate and dedicate time to other projects – hopefully before my summer classes start. **


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

**10/28/2012**

**05:20**

**Manhattan, New York, USA**

"_Rikkin! Wake up! You idiot, she's taken the Apple!"_

Rikkin's eyes snapped open at the sharp command, and he scowled as his neck protested being moved from the position it had occupied the past few hours. He'd fallen asleep at his desk…again. He blinked blearily before his sight cleared and he realized the desk in front of him no longer had a silvery Apple of Eden on it.

Panic gripped him. He had not known until that moment how he craved the feel of the Apple in his hand, the coolness of the metal and its silvery glow. Now the voice of the Assassin Mentor he'd trapped within it so many years ago echoed in his head again, cracking like a whip.

"_You don't have time to sit around! She's – "_

There was a sudden silence, and Rikkin grew uneasy. He got up slowly, feeling joints protest as he did so. _"Mr. Miles?"_

There was no answer, and Rikkin was surprised at the fear that washed through him. Though he'd never considered the Assassin a friend, he'd grown accustomed to his constant - if sarcastic -commentary. Being suddenly separated from it, made a deep, primal fear settle into his gut. He gathered himself as he made for the door, opening it and halting as one of Juno's scaly bodyguards eyed him.

Swallowing hard, he said, "Where is she?" The bodyguard snarled, and Juno's voice spoke from behind it. "Strange that you would have noticed the Apple missing so quickly."

Rikkin straightened, his green eyes narrow as Juno stepped casually past the scaly bodyguard, her ephemeral robes swishing. "When I 'borrowed' it you were very deeply asleep." Her expression was almost amused, though he saw nothing but cold calculation in her gaze.

"Why did you take it? Where is it?" he demanded, and Juno smiled. "Calm yourself. After all, are we not…partners…in this endeavor? I merely wished to examine your handiwork, Alan Rikkin." She frowned as she stepped more fully into his office.

Despite himself, Rikkin's pride asserted itself in his tone as he said, "Impressive, if I do say so myself."

Juno regarded him for a long moment, then said softly, "Even you do not fully realize what you have created…how very interesting." Rikkin bristled at the subtle tone in her voice. "What's that supposed to mean?" he demanded again, and Juno actually smiled at him.

"How ironic it is indeed that it took an imperfect understanding of the way the universe works to create a tool I've sought for millennia." Rikkin snarled, his patience gone in an instant at the unexpected loss of Desmond's sarcastic counsel. "Tell me what you're talking about!"

Juno frowned at him, her gaze becoming cold. "What you created is half of a whole, Alan Rikkin. The Apples – the true Apples of Eden – work to alter reality based on the belief of the wielder." Rikkin stared at her. "My Apple does alter reality!" he growled, gesturing. Juno nodded. "That is the beauty of the situation, Rikkin. Your Apple does what I sought for so long…it alters reality…no belief required."

Rikkin sat back down in his chair, suddenly weary. "Why does belief matter anyway?" Juno's voice was soft as she replied, "Belief is perception…perception is reality, Alan Rikkin. Alter a being's beliefs, and you alter his reality. As your Apple demonstrates, altering reality is relatively simple…altering beliefs is quite another thing indeed…and something my people never succeeded at doing with your kind."

Her face twisted in anger. "Your kind and their primitive instincts…your 'will.' It was and always will be our undoing. Your Templar beliefs are very close to my own, you know. Slaves do not deserve free will."

Rikkin straightened. His mind was still eerily silent of what he was sure would have been a snappy comeback from Desmond, so he improvised. "I am not a slave, Juno!"

Juno smiled cruelly at him, her eyes wide with feigned shock. "You mean the cipher did not tell you? All humans are slaves, Rikkin…including you. You were all bred to serve…and now that I have the tool needed to destroy opposition in any universe…you will all serve as you were meant to."

Rikkin managed to raise his head, his gaze wide in horror. "That's…that's not why I created the Apple…" Juno smirked at him. "Isn't it? You created it because you wished to rule. How shortsighted were you to think that a more powerful being would not also want it for that purpose?"

Rikkin had no answer for her, so he changed the subject.

"Where is Mr. Miles?" Juno raised an eyebrow. "Mr. Miles…ah, the cipher's alternate, perhaps? The one you trapped within the Apple?"

Rikkin nodded impatiently. "Yes." Juno smiled as the doors opened and a limp form was dragged into the room. Rikkin's breath strangled in his throat as he recognized the white hoodie the other man wore.

"I removed him. I had need of the space, and he serves no purpose."

Rikkin watched as the limp form of Desmond was dropped carelessly on the floor. "Is he dead?"

Juno shook her head. "He breathes. Whether or not his mind will recover from being dragged from the Apple is another matter…why the concern, Alan Rikkin? He is your enemy."

Rikkin stared at the limp form, going silent. Juno watched him another long moment, then shrugged. "I have other things to attend to. You will stay here. Now that your Apple is tuned to me, I have no need of you."

Rikkin's voice was hoarse as he shouted, "That's my Apple! Return it to me at once!" Juno turned as the room filled with her scaly bodyguards. "It was never yours, Alan Rikkin. My kind built them, and your imperfect imitation serves my purposes. If you persist in attempting to regain it, I will simply have my bodyguards kill you. If you would rather serve your Mistress in the new world, then you will be obedient and remain here."

Rikkin stared at her, his gaze flickering to the limp form of Mentor Desmond. Something settled into his chest as he said, "I…I'll stay here." Juno nodded, her smile patronizing. "Very good. I will return soon."

Rikkin could only stare as she swept out of the room, and the door closing sounded very loud.

* * *

"Is that everything?"

Rebecca nodded. "That's it, Des. I checked. When are we supposed to meet the _Altair II_?" Desmond frowned. "Gavin said Harlan would send word. I think it's best if we start making our way to the coast no matter what he says. The sooner we get our hands on Connor's Apple the sooner we can figure out a way to fix all this."

Rebecca nodded again, yawning widely. "Ugh, what I wouldn't give for a Starbuck's run right about now." Desmond grinned at her. "Sorry Becca…if I knew where there was coffee in this reality I'd be hitting it myself."

The other Assassins stood nearby, and baby Kyle slept in Lucy's arms, while teenage Kyle snoozed on the bench in Gavin's van. Templar Desmond looked around at the neatly packed equipment and weary Assassins. "You guys have this packing up to run thing down to a science."

Desmond sighed. "Yeah. It's been the story of our lives for the last couple years. When this is over, I'm gonna take a whole day to pack a suitcase, just because I can." Lucy smiled wearily at him as she sat next to Mentor Lucy in the van, followed a moment later by Agent Stillwater.

They all froze as a howl echoed through the air. Desmond's gaze met Rebecca's, suddenly hard as topaz as the call sounded again from another direction. "I think we'd better get a move on. Whatever those things are they don't sound friendly."

There was urgency to their movements now, and as they loaded the last of the crates in the van, Desmond saw a shadow from the corner of his eye. "Everyone in the vans now!" he cried, as the howl sounded right behind them.

Desmond spun, firing two shots into the scaly monstrosity that stalked them. To his horror, the thing didn't even slow down, and he heard Lucy scream his name as it leapt, pinning him to the ground, his gun skittering in a shower of sparks under the van. He grunted as he managed to hold the thing's claws away from his face, and he felt it shudder as more shots hit it, greenish blood oozing from its wounds.

It howled but didn't stop its attempts to tear off Desmond's head, and suddenly there was a burst of flame. The creature atop him shrank back at it, and Desmond could feel the flames singe his hair as the creature leapt off of him and ran howling off into the distance. Desmond rolled to his feet, his hair and hoodie smoking to regard a hard-faced Harlan, his right eye blinded by a scar, holding a flamethrower.

"You alright?" he said, and Desmond nodded, checking himself over. "When you said you'd send word, I didn't think it'd mean you'd show up yourself, but I am glad you did." Harlan grunted. "Gavin and I discovered those things are afraid of fire. The _Altair II_ can't make it to Gravesend, those things infest the bay. Come on, we need to get moving before that scout comes back with friends."

Desmond nodded, retrieving his gun from under the van and hopping in. Harlan squeezed in beside him and gave terse orders to Rebecca, who started on a route without a word. As they bounced in the van, Harlan explained grimly, "Those things are very at home in the water, Des. From watching them move around I gather they're not that comfortable on land. In the water they move faster than anything, but on land they're slower and less certain of themselves. We can use that to our advantage and should any chance we get – its one of the only things we have going for us. Their scales are like armor."

Desmond frowned, absently wrapping an arm around Lucy as she lay her head against his shoulder, wrinkling her nose at the smell of smoke on his hoodie. "What are they?" Harlan shook his head. "I don't know. They are intelligent…you ever see _Jurassic Park_?" Desmond frowned. "You think they're dinosaurs?" Harlan frowned. "I'm not sure, but out of all the things I've seen in movies that can compare, they're closest to the raptors from that movie…smart, vicious and pack-oriented."

Templar Desmond spoke up from where he sat beside Agent Stillwater. "What I saw of them at the Abstergo building suggests that one acts as the leader for the rest. Maybe if we take him out the rest will disband." Harlan nodded. "My thoughts exactly, but first we have to figure out how to identify which one is in charge." Desmond frowned. "The one I shot in the building was bigger than the one that attacked just now…and it had a club-like thing on one arm instead of claws."

Harlan looked seriously at him. "Then we keep an eye out for any one of those things with a club-hand." Agent Stillwater shuddered. "I hope I don't have to get that close to one. This whole thing is straight out of an Aliens movie."

Desmond sighed. "I know it's crazy, but we've all got to stick together. Seems like those things and Her Supreme Craziness Juno have it in for any of us. How long till we get to the _Altair II_, Harlan?" Harlan ticked off several things on his fingers, then said, "A couple of hours. We're going to have to drive as far out as we can get and drop the van. Gavin's going to be dodging our watery friends the entire time during the pickup, so the faster he can get out to open sea the less chance we'll have any of them will make it onto the ship."

Desmond growled. "Great."

Templar Desmond spoke from the bench. "When I said the Apple was on the bottom of the ocean, I didn't say anything about it being easy to retrieve." He frowned. "Speaking of which, how are we going to retrieve it? I doubt any of us are scuba divers, and we'll need gear if it's too far down."

Desmond frowned, his golden gaze glinting in the light. "As with other dilemmas I've faced so far…I'll figure something out. The important thing is getting there."

They went silent as the van drove on.

**A/N: ****All I can say is that it's been a heck of a month and a half. Work drama plus summer class and yet more family drama. I'll try to get as many updates done as I am able during my upcoming time off. I have all of the rest of Fate outlined, I just have to have time to sit and write it, and that's what I've been severely lacking. My apologies for the slowness of this update…I hope everyone enjoys the chapter and we'll find out what Juno's been copying to her appropriated Apple in due time. **


End file.
